A Fork in the Road
by LECwrite
Summary: This is the sequel to; The Road Most Travelled. Set 5 years after last story. Jen is in Boston along with Jack. Pacey had been living in New York City, Dawson still in L.A and Joey is living in Chicago. (Offensive language)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I am not sure how quickly I will update this, will try my best to do so without too much time between updates._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 1

Joey stood by the large windows of her fifth story Chicago apartment. The living room consisted of a small couch and a television on a stand in what appeared to be mostly her art studio. Joey had been working tirelessly to finish off the final double page illustration for her new book from her children's book series. The latest adventure for Doofus the mischievous dog was his purchase of a sailboat. She knew her friends from Capeside would understand where the idea for the boat came from. Conceivably only Andie would truly know her inspiration for Doofus or why he was a dog and not an animal with a more exotic appeal.

The sound of the phone ringing pulled Joey to attention.

"Good morning Sunshine"

"Morning Jen, why so disturbingly happy on a monday?" She asked her long time friend while she moved to the kitchen to refill her coffee mug.

"I went on a date last night." She said. Joey grinned, taking a sip from her coffee cup and stepping up to her desk, eying her latest watercolour with a critical eye.

"Ah, I see. So was it the sweet, shy blonde from the graphic art section or the cocky and arrogant brunette from accounting?" Joey asked, recalling their conversation from the week before. Jen chuckled through the line.

"The sweet blonde." She laughed. Joey smiled to herself, reaching to lift a paintbrush from her desk. She deftly plunged in into the water and into the indigo paint to deepen the shadows on the hull of Doofus' sailboat. "We had a lovely time, very simple. Dinner and coffee after we took a walk along the water." Joey smiled wistfully.

"Well i am happy for you Jen, so the elation is the sweet date and not the goodbye kiss this morning then?" Joey cocked an eyebrow. Jen groaned before chuckling.

"No Joey. Completely innocent. Certainly nothing as salacious as you are suggesting. Enough about me, how have you been, how is the latest book coming?"

Joey sat down on her stool and rinsed her brush out before laying it upon the desk.

"Great, I have finished the final illustrations. All i need to do is send them to the publisher."

"Fantastic Jo. So are you still coming to Boston?" Jen asked with anticipation. Joey stood up and nodded.

"Yes, sure am. I'll be there next week."

"Excellent. So are you preparing for the hoards of mothers and their children begging for book dedications and signings?" Joey laughed.

"You make it sound far more glamorous than it really is. I have just dedicated and signed the books my publisher sent me."

Joey made her way into her bedroom, opening her closet to rifle through for an outfit for the day.

"Wow, you are a very popular author these days Jo. Does your publisher send you books to sign very often?"

"Not always, depends. Most of the books i sign are for friends with children. Even Gretchen sends me books to sign and dedicate to her friend's son; Ben." Joey pulled out a red blouse, chewing her lip in contemplation.

"Well i am sorry but unless i get moving i am going to be late for work Jo. Oh did you want me to pick you up from the airport?"

"No. That's fine, i'll call you when I get into town."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Jen"

Joey frowned, shoving the blouse back into the closet. She moved to her drawers opting for a comfortable tee shirt instead. Working from home and being her own boss certainly did have their benefits. Joey smiled, heading for the bathroom to begin another day.

Dahlia Franc stood waiting by Jen's office, client file in hand ready to shove in Jen's direction.

Jen hastily made her way down the corridor towards her office when she spied Dahlia waiting for her, tapping her foot impatiently. Jen held a hand up to her colleague in hopes to ward off any inhospitable remarks.

"Save it, I know i'm late" She sighed. Dahlia only raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, a small smirk played across her face as she followed Jen.

"So, how was he?" She asked. Jen's head shot up in shock.

"Dahlia!" She laughed.

"Okay, fine. Here" Dahlia handed Jen the file she had been holding and threw herself into a chair. Jen sat the file on her desk and sat down opposite. She lifted an eyebrow at Dahlia.

"New client, I have met with him a couple of times. Unfortunately I need to meet with George Ebbs to discuss his plans for a new advertising campaign for the Westcorp food chain and I can't meet with a new client this afternoon. That's where you come in." Dahlia smiled.

"What? You're shoving it onto me Dahlia. I already have my hands full with the relaunch of Blue Rose Boutique. Sadie has changed her mind on everything we had discussed last week and even wants to change the logo Trent designed for her." Dahlia shrugged her shoulders unconvinced.

"Well Jen. You'll just have to grin and bear it. Besides this new client, let's just say. If i were twenty five years younger..." Dahlia stood up and winked at Jen. Jen groaned.

"Bit of a hottie eh?"

"You have no idea." She grinned. "I'll give him a call. Let him know you'll be around there this afternoon then." Jen rolled her eyes and nodded.

Jen stared down at the file, withdrawing the Post-it from the front and placed the file in her briefcase. She sighed, looking down at the address she'd been given.

Her previously unprecedented happy monday morning buzz now absent.

Pacey stood at the large windows to his apartment, coffee in hand as he took in the view of Boston. He didn't know what he expected. After five years of living in New York City, Boston felt more like home. He wasn't sure why it felt this way, possibly because Capeside was not far away. It could be he had spent two years living in Boston after high school as well as numerous day trips with Joey when they had been dating.

It seemed like so many more years had passed, so much had changed.

Today signalled Pacey's first week since moving from New York, where he would not be run off his feet. The crazy rushing around with packing and overseeing renovations for the new restaurant had left him exhausted. Now, on a beautiful monday morning in late winter Pacey felt he could finally take a breath.

He stood wondering if moving back to Boston had been the best decision. Much had happened and he could only guess at how his current life would intermingle with those of his friends. The sound of the phone ringing cut through the silence of the morning.

Pacey turned and moved to answer.

"Hello?"

"Pacey, it's Dahlia Franc from Voxx Advertising and Media."

"Dahlia, how are you this morning?" He smiled through the phone at the woman's voice.

"Wonderful. I am calling about our meeting this afternoon. There's been a change in plans, i am unable to make the meeting so I am handing you over into the capable hands of a colleague. You'll like Jenny, she's amazing with startups and one hell of a firecracker." Pacey chuckled, setting his coffee down on the table and switching the phone to his other ear.

"Sounds intriguing" He laughed.

"Excellent, she will be there some time after two."

"Okay, thank you Dahlia."

"Alright then, bye Pacey. Have a wonderful week."

"You too, bye."

Pacey hung the phone up and picked his empty coffee cup up. It was all happening, the electrician had finished installing the ovens and the elaborate lighting earlier that morning.

The last of the renovations had been complete, attention now focused on the smaller details, which included all of the signage and advertising for his new restaurant.

He had spent the last three months in a whirlwind of busy excitement, only now did he finally have time to stand still and take it all in.

Something in the back of his mind irked him. Not knowing if it had anything to do with opening his own restaurant or if being in close proximity to his former life was the cause.

He silently stood waiting for the other proverbial shoe to drop.

Joey had finished getting dressed after a long shower, hoping it would give her renewed energy after pulling an all nighter to finish the last page of her book. It would appear however the warmth of the water only helped to relax her to the point she had fallen asleep on her couch within ten minutes of sitting down.

The sound of her apartment door closing pulled her roughly from her slumber, Joey looked about, adjusting her eyes to the light. They came to rest on a tall dark haired man with deep brown eyes.

"Edwin." She smiled unsettled, stretching her arms above her and yawning.

"Sorry sweetheart, did I wake you?" He spoke softly as he moved toward her. Joey shook her head.

"Yeah, it's okay. Guess I was more tired than I thought." Edwin nodded knowingly, kissing her lips softly before moving back to the kitchen table where he had set down their lunch of chinese take out.

"Hungry?" He asked her. Joey stood up and grinned.

"You have no idea" She spoke, getting to her feet and stretching once again. Joey watched as Edwin moved about with inside knowledge of her kitchen.

He knew where she kept the mismatched dinnerware for everyday meals.

He knew where the cutlery was and where the glasses were.

Edwin knew Joey kept the paper towel under the sink because the holder was always getting knocked over which pissed her off to no end.

It had started two weeks before, Joey had presented him with a spare key to her apartment.

Joey sat and watched him in silence as he began to dish up the food with the serving spoon from the bottom drawer.

"You know" He spoke sitting down opposite her. "My place is a bigger size than this." He motioned around them with his fork.

Forks; kept in the first drawer.

"Uh huh" Joey sat, watching him carefully. He smiled.

"I mean I have a second bedroom, I don't use it as an office. You could have it as a studio."

_Oh, Fuck._

"Uh, yes. I guess." Joey was hesitant. Taking a mouthful of braised beef, not tasting anything. She could feel her mouth begin to dry out. Joey reached for her glass, empty. Edwin stood up and moved to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water out. He filled her glass as he continued.

"I'm closer to the city too." He sat down, looking at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

_Damn you, spare apartment key!_

"It doesn't really make that much difference. I work from home." Joey shrugged. "I don't need to be close to the city." Edwin sat his fork down and frowned at Joey.

"Yeah I guess, but don't you think that paying one rent between us would be far more economical?"

Joey could feel the panic rise inside of her. She swore she could see the walls of her small-one-bedroom-outside-of-the-city-apartment closing in on her.

"I could never leave this apartment." Joey gestured to the large windows of the living room which spread the entire width of the opposite wall, glass reaching up to the high ceilings. "It has the perfect amount of light for my work." She smiled, trying to appear nonchalant. He nodded, listening to her intently.

"I understand that, I guess I could always move in here."

_Fuck No!_

They were moving, yep the walls were definitely moving in. Edwin glanced at his watch before standing up and placing his and Joey's plates in the sink.

"I guess we can talk this over later yeah?"

Joey nodded dumbly without a word, she was screaming inside.

"How about dinner tonight?" Still speechless Joey nodded. Edwin grinned leaning over to kiss her softly. "Okay then, i'll pick you up at seven then?"

_Smile and nod._

"Seven, uh huh." Joey choked out, walked Edwin to the door. "I'll see you tonight" She managed to speak, offering a weak smile remaining on her mouth and never reaching her eyes.

Joey closed the door and turned her back against it, sliding her back down until she sat on the polished floorboards, her knees pulled against her chest.

Jen stood in the street looking up at the large commercial building, large tinted windows reflected the city back at her. The location of the new restaurant was perfect, situated in an up and coming area. Jen took a look at her surroundings, noting _Angels Hair Design_ was a block away; a small family owned hair boutique she had worked with last month. Jen turned back to the two storey building, her eyes searching for the entrance she needed. Right of the main building entrance was a nondescript door which led up to the loft style apartment.

Jen opened the door, groaning inwardly as she noted the narrow staircase. Cursing her heels, Jen began her ascent.

The sound of her cell rang through the stairwell. Jen pulled her phone from her jacket pocket.

"Hey, didn't i get off the phone with you just this morning?" Jen smirked.

"I'm in trouble Jen"

"Huh? What's wrong, what happened?" Jen asked in confusion, she stood in the middle of the claustrophobic staircase.

"I gave him a key Jen. "

"Okay so what's the problem?" Jen asked her, trying to hide her amusement. Joey sighed in exasperation.

"I gave him a key to my place and now he's talking about moving in together. He wants to invade my place and move in with me." Jen opened her mouth but found herself abruptly cut off by Joey's panicked rambling. "Now what Jen? Are we going to be picking out furniture from the IKEA catalogue or no, no matching bathrobes with _his_ and _hers_ embroidery. Oh no wait, _bride_ and _groom_. Or, or _mommy_ and _daddy_. Jen I only gave him a fucking key! What do I do he wants to have dinner to discuss this further."

Jen stood, stifling a chuckle. She shook her head at Joey's over reaction.

"Okay well you need to talk to him about it then."

"No, oh no i don't know..." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Well what are you going to do then, lock yourself in your apartment in avoidance?"

"Obviously i can't do that Jen." Joey said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And why is that Joey?"

"Because. I gave him a fucking key!" Jen began moving up the stairs once more, taking slow steps, trying not to laugh at Joey's dilemma.

"What are you going to do Jo? You need to work it out and be honest with Edwin and yourself. I mean is it too fast or is it him?" Joey let out a breath of defeat, she knew what the problem was. It had been eating at her for the past few weeks.

"He's not the one Jen." She sighed. "I just can't see myself with him, not with any discernible future." Jen bobbed her head in agreement. "I just. I think I need a sign, something to help me on the right path you know?"

"What, are you kidding me? Jo, you are the most cynical skeptic i know. Now you're looking for a sign? A grand master plan?" Jen scoffed in disbelief.

"Hey, my cynical ways aren't working for me at the moment, I figured why not explore other avenues." Jen made her way up the remaining stairs to stand on a small landing. A large potted plant stood beside a modern wooden door with frosted glass inserts.

"Well, regardless you need to be definitive Jo. Make a decision. Look I got to go, I have a meeting with a client."

"Okay, thanks Jen. You're right, i need to make a decision."

Jen smiled, dropping her phone into her pocket and shifting her briefcase in her hand, she raised her hand and knocked on the upstairs apartment door.

After a few moments Jen heard the shuffling of feet, the door swung open.

_Holy shit!_

"Pacey?"

Pacey stood in the doorway with a look of shock, his lips finally curling into a grin.

"Firecracker?"

Joey Potter.

Skittish kitten.

Professor of all things pertaining avoidance.

With a penchant for running, flitted about her apartment in a whirlwind of energy. Tossing clothes, toiletries and art supplies into suitcases, staying mindful to pack relatively light. She moved about, moments away from sheer panic. One eye on the task at hand and another on the door.

She had, surprisingly made a decision. It had been relatively easy she thought.

Could be not enough thought had actually gone into the decision making and she was merely allowing fear to fuel her choice.

Or, she had already made the decision subconsciously a week ago.

Once Joey had packed up a small portion of her life by way of two suitcases and a smaller carry on bag she breathed a sigh of relief.

Pacey stood just beyond the threshold, looking down at his childhood friend in disbelief. Truth be told it should not have been a huge surprise considering he had moved to the city knowing Jen still lived there.

He regarded her with appreciation, after five years she was still the gorgeous vixen she had always been. "This is a surprise." Pacey said to her, standing in the entrance to his apartment, tapping his fingers nervously on the door frames.

"Considering it was only two months ago I told you about my new job at Voxx Pacey." She scowled. "Incidently it was the last we spoke, not once did you mention moving to Boston." Jen crossed her arms over her chest in irritation.

Pacey dropped his eyes to the floor sheepishly before glancing up to his friend. "Oh that... It was a sudden decision and I have been run off my feet with the move."

Jen's mouth was drawn in a tight line, trying to stay pissed at him, although knowing it would be futile to pretend. Her face softened as she held her arms out to him. Pacey grinned in relief before grabbing her into a hug and spinning her around.

"I have missed you Jen."

"Missed you too Pace."

Jen followed Pacey down a wide, brightly lit hall and into the large living room. Jen looked around her in awe as she sat her briefcase and purse on the large couch.

"Pacey, this place is beautiful" She breathed, taking in the large windows overlooking the Boston Harbour. The mid afternoon sun glinted off the water.

Pacey looked about himself, smiling.

"I like it." He said. "I renovated the apartment first." Jen simply shook her head in disbelief.

"Coffee?" Pacey asked as his gaze travelled nervously down the hall. Jen nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing at his sudden apprehension he had been trying to hide. Pacey offered a curt nod and moved to the adjoining open plan kitchen. Jen picked up her bag and followed Pacey, opening her bag and setting the file down on the kitchen island counter top. She began flipping through the various papers while Pacey made coffee. Jen noted the nervous tilting of his head towards the hall. Jen sighed in exasperation.

"What's going on Pace?" Pacey whirled around to face her, a mix of surprise and guilt plainly flickering across his expression. He handed Jen a steaming mug of coffee.

"Just waiting for the rest of history to turn up." He deadpanned. Jen accepted the coffee and smiled.

"Well, let's get started on why i'm here then we can catch up." Pacey exhaled, happy for the diversion if only for a short time.

Jen and Pacey sat at the kitchen counter discussing his new restaurant. They talked about branding and advertising avenues. Finally onto the discussion of the opening of the restaurant in a weeks time.

"So it will be a soft opening first and then once we sit back and discuss we can plan for the grand opening." Jen smiled not noticing Pacey as he glanced at his watch for what might have be the hundredth time within the hour.

Jen packed up her file and sat against the back rest of the stool, ready to reprimand him over his absence over the past five years. Although she knew she hadn't seen him in within that time she had been speaking to him regularly for the first fours years, after which turned to sporadic phone calls.

The clicking of the front door being opened drew Pacey's attention, Jen noted the alarm cross his face.

"That boy is exhausting." Gretchen said as she made her way down the hall.

A young child, blonde with bright blue eyes tore down the hall and into the kitchen where Pacey and Jen sat.

"Daddy!" He yelled, leaping into Pacey's arms.

Jen looked on in shock.

_When the fuck did that happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I will try to get these chapters out as quickly as I can but with work commitments it may not be as often as I would like. Thank you for your patience please R&R as it helps me to get motivated._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 2

Joey stood on the kerb, waiting for her taxi to arrive. She turned back to look up to her apartment, wondering why she had chosen to leave a light on inside. Joey chewed on her lower lip, staring up at the building in contemplation.

Maybe this was a stupid idea. The light left on so she could find her way back again. Once her heart stopped with the chaos and let her head take control she might find her way back again.

Joey absently fingered her charm bracelet sitting around her wrist as it had done for the last five years. The only thing she allowed of her history to seep into her current life. It was the shining silver piece of jewellery causing her inability to escape from her past life entirely.

Since Pacey had left her five years previously without a word, Joey had worked through her anger and despair. Left with an ache in the recesses of her chest, over the years she had attempted to mend it. Hoping time would help to dissipate the pain, and it had to a degree.

Never completely letting go because Pacey continued to be selfish in his actions by way of a package twice a year. Her birthday and Christmas always brought with it the gift of a single silver charm. Each one a piece of their past relationship brought forward into the here and now, filled with meaning for the two of them. Sometimes obvious to everyone who had known them, others almost a secret.

Joey would regularly curse Pacey over the charms he would send, taped in a Christmas card. No declarations, no information on his life what so ever. Just three words.

_Merry Christmas Potter_.

No other communication existed between them, only the words in the cards. Switched over to Happy Birthday Potter to adjust to which celebration the gift was for.

Joey knew nothing of Pacey's life; this was at her request to Jen who talked to Pacey regularly.

The charms were bad enough, she didn't want or need to know how Pacey fared. Knowing if she did her plan to move on would be disrupted. It was the reason she had not answered his calls in the first few months after he had left. Eventually he had stopped trying to call her.

Instead she chose to cut him from her life, the only evidence he'd once existed there for her was the bracelet and the bi annual charms she knew would one day cease too, just as the phone calls had.

Headlights travelled down her road and slowed to a stop beside her.

Joey took a breath, one last look up at her apartment window with the light still on.

Three adults and a small blonde boy stood in the kitchen in awkward silence, Jen looked between Pacey and the child who had called to Pacey with utmost love and affection. Surely the birth of a child from one of their own would have resulted in an announcement or at least a quick phone call.

Gretchen stood awkwardly, watching the silent exchange between Pacey and Jen.

"Well, i'm off. I'll drop in tomorrow morning before I head back home." Gretchen said, holding her arms out to Jen. "Good to see you, we'll have to catch up soon" She smiled. Pacey cleared his throat nervously.

"I'll walk you out" He said, following her down the hall. The young boy looked up at Jen.

"Are you Jen?" He asked, his bright blue eyes wide. Jen raised her eyebrows at the little boy, surprised by his unabashed manner. Spoken with confidence.

"Er, yes." She said, smiling. He nodded, grinning back at her.

"I thought so. Daddy's shown me photos." The boy turned to the sound of Pacey shutting the door and ambling his way back down the hall.

Without a word he moved to the cupboard to retrieve a plastic cup with Elmo, opened the fridge and took out a bottle of apple juice and a tub of yoghurt. He grabbed a spoon and motioned for his son.

"Come on Ben, come have something to eat." Ben followed Pacey into the living room, sitting down at the coffee table. Pacey turned the television on, flicking through the channels until he found suitable programming for his son.

Jen looked on in awe, noting how the pair seemed in tune with one another. Clearly a routine they were well versed in.

Pacey leant down to kiss Ben on the top of the head before making his way back into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge once again and offered Jen the beer he opened for her. Jen took the drink, her eyes on her friend the entire time. She glanced back over her shoulder at Ben; who sat enthralled with the late afternoon cartoon.

"So." Pacey said, a small smirk tugging the corner of his mouth. "What's new with you?"

"I just found out one of my best friends has a son and I have only just found out about it." She deadpanned, taking a long drink of her beer. Pacey frowned and took a large breath, dragging a stool to sit opposite her.

He bit down on his lower lip, glancing at Jen.

He'd known what moving to Boston would mean, contacting those from his past. He had planned it the entire time, otherwise he would never have chosen to open up a restaurant in Boston. He would have stayed in New York. He had however hoped the reunion would have been of his own design.

He was here now, there was not point placating that. His biggest fear was his deliberate deception would cause the destruction of his current friendships. However tentative they were, five years after he fled without a word.

Having no idea how to begin, Pacey opened his mouth to speak when Jen found her shirt being tugged by Ben.

"Jen, wanna see my train set?" Jen looked down to Ben, his eyes wide with hope. She chuckled and nodded. Jen followed Ben down the hall, she shot a look over her shoulder to Pacey, pointing a finger at him. A silent gesture to let him know they would have the all important conversation on her return.

Ben dragged Jen into his room where a Thomas the Tank Engine train set lay on the floor to one end of his room.

"Wow Ben, that's is really cool. You like trains huh?" She leant down, resting her hands on her knees.

"Uh huh" He grinned, moving to turn the play set on. He stood there watching his train move about on the tracks noisily.

Jen looked around the small boys room, brightly lit with the usual items one would find in any four year olds room. She smiled at the nautical themed comforter and curtains. The walls painted slate blue, small white sailboat cut outs decorated the wall in wavy lines.

Jen noticed the collage of photo frames on the wall beside his bed. Jen moved over them, leaning forward to scrutinize each photo. Photos of Ben and Pacey, Ben at varying ages of his young life. Photos with Ben and Gretchen, Ben with Doug sitting in his patrol car. Everyone smiling and laughing. Jen frowned as her eyes darted between the frames, noting there didn't seem to be one with his mother.

Pacey stood leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is my favorite photo." Ben said, handing Jen a frame from his night stand. Jen sat down on the bed, Ben jumped up beside her. It was a photo of Pacey and Audrey, a week after getting back from their summer in L.A. "Daddy's has photos of you and him, you knew her didn't you." He pointed a small finger at the image of Audrey.

Jen nodded.

"Err, yes. I know Audrey." She smiled. "How do you know her?"

"I never got to." He said, Jen looked at Pacey curiously. Pacey offered a weak smile. "She died when she had me." He said, looking up at Jen.

He then swiftly jumped off the bed and ran over to his train set, playing as though nothing had happened. Jen sat stunned, wide-eyed and looking to Pacey for confirmation.

Pacey let out a weary breath.

"You got anywhere else to be Lindley?" He asked. She shook her head, standing up. "Well how about you stay for dinner?" Jen followed Pacey back into the kitchen.

"How Pacey?" He words were almost a whisper. She looked back to Ben sitting on the rug, lost in his own little world.

Pacey moved to the fridge, searching for another bottle of liquid courage. He opened two beers, handing Jen one. Pacey sat down on the kitchen stool like before. He chewed on the inside of his cheek wondering where to start. Pacey knew he was going to enter into this conversation at some point. He had, to a certain point, a dozen times over in his head, all with each of his friends. Now he was unsure where to start or how it would play out.

He was thankful the first person he would divulge information to was Jen. They had always had a wonderful friendship, both in tune with the other, compassionate and brutally honest with the other. Far less angst than with others in their little tight knit group. Pacey took a drink and began.

"Audrey got in contact with me, the day i was leaving for Capeside for Christmas. We met up and that's when I found out she was still pregnant." He said, waiting for the information to sink in and for Jen to realise what he was saying.

"Oh. He's _Dawson's_?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder, her voice low. Pacey nodded slowly, regretfully.

"Yes, biologically but for all intents and purposes I am Ben's father." He took a sip of beer, his tone had a hard edge to it. Jen nodded." Audrey had been have a few problems throughout the pregnancy, she had placenta praevia. Her last scan before she had Ben showing the placenta had not moved, she needed to have him by caesarian." Pacey rubbed his eyes, his eyes stinging with gathering tears. "She began haemorrhaging a lot, this was a few days before her scheduled surgery. They had to perform an emergency c-section. She..." Pacey sniffed, shaking his head to attempt to gather his emotions. "She bled too much, and went into cardiac arrest, they couldn't bring her back. So there I was, left with a new born because Audrey refused to tell anyone about him. With the exception of her parents, but they disowned her and she was only left with me and Gretchen."

"So, so you've kept this secret all this time, from everyone?" Jen voice had a tone of bitterness to it, she tried to hide. Even after five years Pacey could still hear it. He nodded. "Because you promised Audrey?" She asked incredulously, knowing the answer. He nodded again.

Pacey looked down the hall towards his son's bedroom.

"It's not so much that Jen, at first it was me simply trying to get through day to day life as a single parent, with little to no support network. Until Gretchen and Doug began to help out when they could. The biggest reason I haven't said or done anything is because I wake up in the middle of the night with the realization that is every parents nightmare." Pacey paused, looking deeply into Jen's eyes, his showing pain and struggle. "The fear that I could lose my son."

Jen felt her heart breaking, everything she had begun to think and feel about Pacey's initial deception fading away. She could see the pain in his eyes and feel the insurmountable love he had for Ben. Tears tugged at her eyes.

"So what are you going to do, i mean why did you come back here Pace?"

"Boston, all of you. You're my family. You're my home." He said simply, a small smile lifting his solemn face.

Jen and Pacey slipped into their previous friendship easily, despite the time lost. Jen witnessed the interactions between Pacey and Ben with amazement.

She watched as Pacey cut the little boys food up, chatting to Jen about the restaurant and asking her about her life in Boston.

"What are you going to do now Pacey?" Jen asked. "With Jack here in Boston, he's likely to find out. What about Joey?" She asked him. Pacey shrugged.

"I know they are going to find out eventually and that I need to be the one to tell them Jen. Joey is still in Chicago so I guess i have time."

"She's going to be here for a couple of days next week."

"Joey?" Pacey coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, she has a book signing." Pacey sat back in his chair, expelling the air from his lungs. The revelation of Joey possibly re-entering his life became almost suffocating.

It wasn't because he was still in love with her, he missed her sure. Too much time had passed them, he no longer held onto childish wishes.

He knew he had caused her pain by leaving those years ago, an action he appeared to have a proclivity for.

Now, he had a week to decide what he would say to her once they saw each other.

After an evening filled with two friends sharing stories and catching up, Jen finally made preparations to leave at almost midnight.

"It was really great to see you Lindley." Pacey spoke as he walked her to the front door. Jen turned to hug him in the doorway.

"Sure was Pace, now you're living back here we'll have to grab Jack and get together. Just like old times." Pacey nodded.

"I'd love that Jen"

Jen gave a curt nod before turning to the stairs. Pacey stood in the entrance to his apartment watching Jen leave. Relieved the evening had gone as well as it had, he turned and headed back inside.

Pacey yawned as he rinsed the dishes and straightened up the kitchen before deciding to call it a night. His eyes rested on Jen's briefcase she had forgotten. Pacey shook his head and smiled, making a note to take it to her in the morning.

Pacey looked in on Ben, who slept peacefully in his bed without a care in the world. Pacey chuckled as he lifted the small boys leg back under the covers and picked his pillow up from the floor, lifted his head and placed it gently on the pillow. Pacey sat down on the bed next to his son. He brushed a few strands of blond hair off his forehead and leant down to kiss him softly on the head.

"Sweet dreams Benji." He smiled, standing up and exiting the room.

Pacey lazily stripped down to his boxers and threw himself back onto the bed, rubbing his eyes with exhaustion and a mix of something else he could not grasp. The hour was late and his brain certainly failed at firing on all cylinders.

Pacey decided he would try and get a good night's rest before attempting to dissect anything.

Joey sat atop her makeshift chair of suitcases in the brightly lit hall of a modern apartment building. She had been sitting in the hall for almost two hours, spending time thinking about everything, ignoring her phone when she had seen Edwin's name blinking on the screen.

Knowing it signalled a conversation she was not ready for because she had no idea what she would say, considering she had no idea what she felt.

She only knew enough to know it didn't feel right.

Joey leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, surprised at how exhausted she felt. Thinking it would have been a better idea to find a motel somewhere instead of simply showing up out of the blue. Regardless she waited.

The soft clipping of heels against the tiled corridor pulled Joey from her thoughts, she looked up to see Jen ambling her way to her. Preoccupied with searching in her purse to notice the nomad sitting by her apartment door.

Joey stood up, smirking at her friend, waiting to be noticed.

"Hey" Joey spoke. Jen looked up in alarm.

"Holy fuck. Joey! What are you doing here.?" She asked pulling her friend into a tight embrace.

"Making a decision." She stated simply. Jen grinned and shook her head in disbelief, finally finding her wayward keys. Joey pulled on her suitcases as Jen went inside, flicking light switches on. The apartment flood with light. She came back out to help Joey with her luggage.

"Gosh Jo, what did you pack, your entire apartment?"

Joey looked at Jen, a sheepish expression across her face.

"Umm, almost" She said, closing the door behind her. Jen shot Joey a look of surprise.

"What's going on Joey. Have you come here a week early or is there another reason you're here?" She asked her, motioning to Joey to sit on the couch next to her. Joey sighed.

"I don't know what I am doing Jen. I know i am probably completely insane." She said.

"Yup, certifiable." Jen grinned. "What are you thinking Jo?"

Joey frowned, tucking a delinquent strand of hair behind her ear. She chewed her lower lip, trying to gather her thoughts. She took a breath, stalling for time.

"I don't know, all I know is I had to get out of there. Once Edwin started talking about moving in I panicked. I had to leave." Joey sighed, shaking her head. "I think i may have a commitment issue Jen." Jen snorted.

"You think?" Joey looked to her friend, hoping for something more than the teasing she had received. Jen bit down on her lip in an attempt to straighten her face.

"Let's put all the feelings and uncertainty aside and focus on the here and now." Joey nodded. "How long do you plan to stay, have you spoken to Edwin?" Joey shook her head. Truth be told she had not been thinking at all since Edwin had broached the subject of cohabitation.

"I have no idea, I know I would stay until i originally planned to stay for."

"After that?" Jen prodded her gently. Joey's response was a shrug of her shoulders. She bit down on her lip, looking sheepish.

"I haven't spoken to Edwin since lunch. I'll call him first thing in the morning." Jen nodded and stood up.

"Okay, I don't think you are going to get any answers until you at least get some sleep. Maybe things will be clearer in the morning." Joey nodded in acquiescence, standing up to follow Jen to the guestroom. "You can stay as long as you need Joey." Jen smiled and turned to leave Joey alone, Joey gripped Jen's arm, smiling softly.

"Thank you Jen." Jen nodded and left Joey standing in the guestroom. Joey's fingers sort out the charms on her bracelet, rolling them through her fingers. Something that had quickly become a habit when she found herself nervous or contemplative, the small charms served as a stress reliever for her.

Jen made her way into her own bedroom questioning in the idea of fate. Both Joey and Pacey had surprised her by turning up and entering her life in the same day.

Maybe it was the sign Joey was searching for.

Kismet.

Pacey found himself surprised he had slept as soundly as he had. He had felt convinced everything would take a turn for the worse, that it could only have a negative effect when the bubble surrounding him and Ben finally burst.

Maybe he had looked at this the wrong way, that good could come from this. Being able to share his life with his friends.

Pacey pulled himself from bed and ducked his head through Ben's door, finding a peacefully sleeping little boy. Pacey smiled, quietly retreating out of his room and moving to take a quick shower before Hurricane Ben whirled through the apartment.

Pacey could here his son talking animatedly as he left his ensuite, Pacey tilted his head wondering who he was speaking to. Smiling once her recognised his sister's voice.

"I'm sorry if they don't taste as good as Daddy's."

"That's okay, I know you can't cook."

"Ha! You are getting more like your father everyday Benji, you know that right?" Pacey grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" He bent down to kiss his son on the head. "You're here early Gretch." He said accepting the coffee from Gretchen.

Gretchen smiled, raising an eyebrow at her brother, a silent question hanging in the air between them. Pacey knew better than to feign ignorance. He smiled.

"Everything's good, Jen was actually very understanding. Not that I am surprised." Gretchen nodded, relieved for her brother.

It had been hard for Pacey, Gretchen had watched as he had gone through the grief of losing Audrey, how he had managed to keep it together while organising her funeral, taking on the sole responsibility. Having to then adjust to being a single father, juggling parenting with his busy work schedule.

Gretchen swelled with pride for her youngest sibling. He had grown into a man she had so much respect for. While Pacey enjoyed his life and loved Ben more than anything in the world, Gretchen found herself saddened in a way. Pacey had been forced to grow up too fast, his life consisted of Ben and work. Gretchen hoped now with Jen back into his life he may be able to live a little more.

"You planning on sticking around for a bit longer?" Pacey asked his sister, she shrugged an answer.

"I can, you need to run some errands?" He nodded, gesturing toward Jen's briefcase.

"Jen left it here last night, I figured i'd run it over to her before she leaves for work." Gretchen nodded.

"Sure, I want to leave in a couple of hours." Pacey nodded, standing up to pull his jacket on. He grabbed Jen's bag and retrieved his keys.

"I won't be long." He moved toward the front door. "No sneaking chocolate okay Ben?"

Ben looked to his father, a mischievous glint sparkling in his blue eyes. "Okay Daddy." His voice dripping with sweetness. Pacey rolled his eyes and shut the door, shaking his head.

Pacey made his way down the tiled corridor until he stood outside Jen's apartment. He knocked confidently, smiling, happy Jen was back in his life. Things appeared less cloudy, it was a relief he now had someone from his past he no longer needed to hide his life from.

Moments passed until the door swung open.

Pacey's heart stopped.

It was astounding, really. Joey appeared far more shocked than Pacey.

He was on the receiving end of Joey's wrath, his cheek stinging from the slap.

As though he were a cheating husband or some sleaze with a lewd remark.

Pacey Witter; cheating spouse?

Never.

Lewd remark?

Well that was highly possible.

Joey stood, her eyes never leaving his face until she huffed, spun around and walked back into the apartment.

"Well, that couldn't have gone any better"

Pacey watched as her hips swayed in retreat.

Still as beautiful as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Working to get a few chapters completed to help in case of writers block! Please R&R as it is much appreciated._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 3

Pacey moved into enemy territory, the air thick with tension between the two brunettes. Jen stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter cradling a coffee cup between her hands.

"Hey Pace." She smiled, her eyes darting between her two friends. "What brings you around?" She asked. Pacey held her bag up by way of explanation. She nodded, reaching for the briefcase.

"I thought you might be needing it." He smiled weakly, glancing at Joey.

The sound of a muffled voice tore Joey's eyes away from Pacey's, she looked down at her phone in her hand. Remembering the conversation she was in the middle of when Pacey had knocked. She lifted the phone to her ear.

"Sorry Edwin, still there?" She nodded and moved off down the hall toward the guestroom.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be here til next week?" Pacey asked Jen.

"That's what I thought too until i found her camped out at my door when I came home last night."

Pacey sat himself down on the kitchen stool, looking down the hall to the doorway Joey had disappeared through. Jen eyed him carefully, taking in his nervous behavior.

"Pace, don't worry. I really don't think everything is as bad as it seems." She smiled at her friend. "Five years is a long time to hold something like this against you."

Pacey nodded, certainly not convinced in the slightest. Hoping Jen was right, although the feel of her hand still on his cheek made him question Jen's usual ability to read situations correctly.

Joey returned to the kitchen, her face expressionless. She moved about the kitchen, making herself a coffee. Pacey regarded her closely.

"So." He spoke finally "Am I to assume from your lack of conversation that you are still pissed at me?" He asked her.

"How very astute of you." She spoke, not trusting herself to look at him, hoping her voice alone would not betray her by offering him a glimpse into how much pain she was in.

"Well it's good to see after all these years you are still filled with the same sass you always have been." Joey finally looked at Pacey.

"And you are still the same guy that takes off and expects everything to be the same when you make your way back. Don't presume to know me anymore Pacey." Pacey laughed wryly, shaking his head as he stood up, preparing himself to leave.

"Fine then Potter." He looked to Jen. "We still on for lunch today?" He asked, looking at Joey briefly "I'd invite you along too Jo but clearly i would like to avoid having a steak knife to the chest." He turned to the door. "I mean unless you plan on a degree of civility." Joey snorted, deciding to keep her mouth shut.

"Sure Pace, I'll see if Jack is free for lunch." Pacey smiled at Jen and nodded in agreement.

Joey watched as Pacey left the apartment and closed the door behind him before turning on Jen.

"Forgot to mention something?" She asked, her tone accusing. Jen winced, knowing, yet again, she had been keeping secrets and it had bitten her in the ass. She wondered what the fallout would be once Joey found out about Ben.

"I'm sorry Joey, Pacey didn't want me to tell you." She sighed. "Judging by your reaction to seeing him I maybe, could have sorta warned you?" Jen winced. Joey stood, her arms tightly crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed.

"It's what a friend would have done." Jen gasped.

"Well in my defense you turned up here out of the blue without warning _me._" Joey offered an expression of regret.

"Okay, well let's not delve into this and play the who-did-it-first game." Joey smirked. Jen raised a brow.

"Fine then so how do you feel, apart from pissed." Joey shrugged, moving to fill her cup with coffee. Truth was she didn't honestly know. She thought she was okay with Pacey, surely five years did something if not allow for the anger to fade.

"I think it's just a knee jerk reaction Jen, residual emotions. It's been over five years." Jen nodded in concession. "It's just, i mean as soon as I saw him there i felt twenty years old again. All the emotions came flooding back."

Joey sighed, wondering if anything between her and Pacey would ever take on the appearance of a resolution. Joey's thoughts considering the conversation she had with Edwin. He had asked her where she was, in true Joey fashion, she had danced around the issue. She had told him she needed to take a meeting with her publisher regarding her book signing the following week. He had accepted her reason for leaving albeit begrudgingly.

After finding out Pacey had moved to Boston, Joey felt even more conflicted.

She wasn't still in love with him, she was however aware of something between them. Whether it be simply due to the fact things were left up in the air after he left or because there were feelings between them still.

Joey felt more confused than anything now.

The week passed by without incident, Jen made her way into the restaurant, armed with advertising flyers, business cards and the newly branded menus. She was grinning from ear to ear as she made her way up to the bar to where Pacey stood talking with one of his wait staff.

Jen hopped on a bar stool, placing an armful of papers on the bar. She waited patiently for Pacey to finish with his conversation.

"Okay, I think that's it. Sherry just make sure the rest of the waiters know the menu backwards and forwards." The woman nodded.

"Sure thing Boss" She grinned at him and made her way into the dining area to talk with a small crowd of waitresses. Pacey sighed, running his fingers through his hair, he looked to Jen, offering her an exhausted smile.

"This week has been crazy Jen." He said. Jen chuckled, noticing the signs had been already delivered and the exterior signage were currently being erected.

"Well it's all happening now Pace, you ready for tonight?" She asked him, referring to the opening of 'Ten'. Pacey gave her a large grin.

"You have no idea Jen, this has been all in my head for the past three years and now, it's finally going to be a reality. It's scary as fuck but...I wouldn't have it any other way" He chuckled.

"That's great Pacey. Who would have thought. Out of all of us you would be the one to grow up first." Pacey laughed, shaking his head.

"I know, crazy isn't it?"

Jen turned her attention to the box she had sat on the bar, opening it and pulling out a leather bound book with 'Ten" across the front of it in a simple, modern font. She handed it to Pacey.

"Here is your reservation book, the rest in here" Jen leant over to pull a leather bound folder, sporting the same 'Ten' logo as the book. "Are the menus." She handed the menu to Pacey. He grinned and looked at Jen.

"These look amazing Jen" He spoke softly, shaking his head. Jen tilted her head, looking at Pacey.

"You know i've been meaning to ask you. What's the significance with the name?" Knowing Pacey like she did, Jen knew there had to be a deeper meaning then a simple proclivity for the number ten. Noting the sudden faraway look Pacey had in his eyes, Jen sat waiting. He shook his head.

"It's...my way of holding onto a piece of the past." He said, simply.

Jen nodded, knowing he had slipped into his usual 'Joey Trance' he had been doing, especially lately.

"Okay then, I need to get back to the office. I will see you here tonight at six." She grinned, hopping down from the stool. "I told Joey about the opening but i'm not sure she's going to make it. She has her book signing today." Pacey nodded solemnly.

Jen gave a small wave before heading for the door. Leaving Pacey standing, staring off in the distance. Jen shook her head, Joey had been doing much of the same over the past week. Jen wondered if those two would ever get their shit together and admit there was still something between them.

Joey groaned, taking a glimpse at her watch, she had been sitting for two hours. Happy for the attendance of mothers and fathers with their children. Joey was getting anxious, the time was almost four o'clock. She had told Jen she may not make it to Pacey's opening, she hadn't spoken to him since the morning after she had arrived in Boston. Pacey had left her messages but she had not worked up the courage to call him back.

She had decided she needed to go tonight, this was a huge achievement for Pacey. She was incredibly proud of him and hoped her arriving tonight to support him and his restaurant would be received as an olive branch. The sound of a small voice pulled Joey from her thoughts, met with a sweet, round faced little girl with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hello." The little girl spoke with confidence. Joey smiled down at her.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked, accepting the book the little girl handed to her.

"Molly." She said, grinning.

"Molly. That's a very pretty name" Joey said, opening 'Doofus' Day at the Carnival' and uncapping her pen to dedicate the book to the little girl.

"Thank you." Molly smiled as she took her book back from Joey, skipping away happily. Another book slid beneath Joey's nose, this time by a young boy, with straight blonde hair and large sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi Joey, this is Ben." Came a familiar voice, Joey's eyes widened as she looked up to the brunette standing next to the boy.

"Oh, wow Gretchen. How have you been?" Joey stood, leaning over the table awkwardly to hug Pacey's sister.

"Great Jo." Joey smiled and looked back down to Ben.

"So this is Ben, you're friends son?" Gretchen nodded her head, trying to hide the wariness she felt. "Well Ben it is great to finally meet you." Joey smiled, finishing signing Ben's book and handing it back to him

"Thank you very much" He grinned, reaching up and grabbing Gretchen's hand. "Can we go for ice cream now?" Gretchen laughed.

"Sure Ben, let's go. It was great to see you Joey. We'll have to catch up soon. How long are you in town for?" Gretchen asked. Joey's reply was a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not really sure Gretch." She answered finally.

Another hour had passed before Joey was able to leave the small book store, she moved hastily through the streets of Boston, making her way back to Jen's apartment. She hoped she would get there in time before Jen had left for the restaurant.

Juggling with her purse and shopping bag from a small fashion boutique close to the apartment, Joey found her keys, she quickly checked the door. Firmly locked. Joey unlocked the door and raced in calling to Jen. No answer. Joey glanced at her watch, realising she had fifteen minutes until the opening.

Joey sighed, she was going to have to be fashionably late.

Joey quickly tore down the hall, tossing her bags into the guestroom before hightailing it to the bathroom to shower.

After the congratulations from friends, local business owners and curious acquaintances, Pacey finally took a breath. For the first time in months Pacey felt he was able to take a look around and truly take in everything around him. He had made it, it had taken years of saving, determination, sacrifice and blind faith. But he had finally done it, despite the voices in the back of his mind, telling him he would fail.

Most of those voices sounded much like that of John Witter.

A time firmly in the past, he no longer looked to his Father for anything. He hadn't seen or spoken to that man since Christmas all those years ago, before his accident. Pacey was more than happy to keep line of communication severed.

"Looks good on you." Jack said, taking a place beside his friend, slapping him on the back. Pacey raised an eyebrow in interest.

"What does?" He asked.

"Success." Jack smiled. Pacey tossed his head back and laughed.

"Well I am not ready to count my chickens just yet Jackers, it's only opening night. A hell of a lot more hard work before I can say this." He gestured around them "Is a success." Jack nodded.

"While I concur Pace, maybe you should see it for what it is. A success none the less." Pacey nodded.

"Thank you Jack" He smiled, happy for the few friends and family who had made it for the opening. Gretchen and Doug, Jack and Jen. Pacey smiled, thankful he was able to share this moment with them, he sighed. One person however had not found her way there tonight. Pacey frowned, Joey had been ignoring his calls all week.

Pacey had hoped they had grown enough to be able to move beyond events from the past. Maybe Pacey had been overly optimistic, Joey might not have been able to forgive him from leaving her again.

"Looks like this night is a huge success Pacey. The food is amazing, the atmosphere is intimate and many happy faces." Jen grinned, taking a champagne flute from a passing waiter. Pacey scanned the room, nodding in agreement.

"I do agree with you Jen wholeheartedly, I think - " Pacey faltered, lost for words.

Once a parting of bodies allowed direct vision to the entrance Pacey saw her, standing proudly. Her eyes darting about the interior of Ten, her lopsided smile spread across her face.

Pacey took in a gasp of air, awestruck by Joey. Wearing a red chiffon dress and matching heels. The soft fabric clung to her hips before spilling in soft layers just above her knees. Her hair scooped up in a bun, stray tendrils of dark brown framing her face.

After all the years, one thing still remained the same.

Still the most beautiful girl in the room.

Joey looked around the interior of _'Ten' _feeling immeasurable pride for Pacey and what he had achieved. She looked around her, scanning the people for his familiar face. Standing with Jack and Jen, an easy smile across his face. Joey smiled once Pacey's eyes locked with her.

Joey wondered if it possible for this man to be any more handsome than he already had been. Now with a new air of confidence around him Joey couldn't help but note the electricity course through her. Joey moved toward the bar, stopping to accept champagne from the wait staff.

"Hey." Pacey spoke, softly.

"Hey" Joey smiled, uneasy after their last interaction. Pacey smiled, easing the tension between them.

"You look amazing Jo." He said. Joey's eyes dropped, her cheeks feeling the heat rise into them.

"Well, you clean up pretty well too." Pacey took the moment to take in his surroundings, a smile of contentment crept it's way to the corners of his mouth. Pacey gestured to a table, guiding Joey the short distance.

The warmth from Pacey's hand as it rest softly on the small of her back surged through her entire body, enveloping her in the familiar fire she had not felt for years. They sat on leather backed bar stools.

"So, am I to assume that numbers one through nine were taken by the hospitality industry?" Joey joked, taking a sip of her champagne, hoping her flushed cheeks were seen as a side effect from the alcohol and not her current company. Pacey chuckled and shrugged. "So, why the name Pace?" She asked him, her voice unsure.

"I think you know where it came from Joey" He stated, the intensity of his blue eyes almost unbearable to keep contact with.

"But..._why?_" Her voice almost a whisper, waiting for Pacey's answer. Pacey leant back in his stool, he chewed on the inside of his cheek in contemplation. Finally he leant forward, his elbows resting on the table.

"Despite what happened five years ago Jo, I never wanted you out of my life. I did try calling you, for the first four months but you didn't want to talk to me."

"So you gave up?"

"After four months, yeah. I figured it was a sign you were done. I also needed to move on" Joey frowned, nodding. Joey had spent months being angry at Pacey for leaving and never telling her, after the weeks of sitting by his bedside everyday while he was in hospital. Joey looked at Pacey, she moved her hand to place over his.

"You're right, I guess in a way I was done. Just - just not for the reason you think." Joey sighed, she bit down on her lip. "I was angry at you for leaving, for not telling me you were going. When you came to me on Christmas day and gave me the bracelet. I knew you were saying goodbye." Joey paused to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I stopped being angry at you well before you stopped calling Pacey." Pacey's eyebrows knit in confusion, he cocked his head to the side slightly.

"So. Why didn't you talk to me then?" He asked. Pacey watched Joey's face closely, asking himself if it mattered. If what Joey said made a difference.

"Because I refused to allow myself to get hurt again." Pacey nodded, his eyes dropping contact from hers. Angry or hurt by him, there was no difference. "You left me, twice. Both times without a goodbye or explanation. While I truly had no business to know the reason. It still hurt Pace."

Pacey offered a weak smile and covered Joey's hand with his own. "For what it's worth Jo. I never wanted to hurt you." Pacey's thumb traced the inside of Joey's hand until it reached the silver charm bracelet. He hooked it lightly, pulling it away from her wrist momentarily before releasing it. "That's why I sent you the charms. So you would know that you still meant everything to me, that I hoped we could be friends again one day."

Joey nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She could feel tears as they stung at her eyes. Pacey took in a breath, relieved. He knew it would take more than a conversation to fix what had irrevocably broken between them, an evening would not suddenly find the trust they had lost along the way.

Pacey knew it would not be easy for them to get their friendship back to what it had been. Once he told her about Ben, Pacey wondered if they would get the friendship back at all. Pacey stood up, excusing himself after one of his wait staff approached him and motioned toward the kitchen.

Jen smiled at Joey, hoisting herself up into the stool Pacey had recently vacated.

"So. Looks like our boy really can't use the '_loser_' card anymore now can he." Jen grinned. Joey laughed, shaking her head.

"I knew he would get there. I think he always thought he had too much to prove not to."

The sound of a young child's voice cut through the soft ambient music, Joey looked up towards the sound. A small boy, dressed in Thomas the Tank Engine pyjamas weaved himself through hordes of amused adults on his way towards the kitchen, an exasperated woman hot on the young boys heels. Joey smiled at the intrusion, a familiarity about the child she could not quite place. She watched long after interest from others had waned.

"Daddy, Daddy" The small boy called. Joey watched, her eyes transfixed to the scene unfolding, just outside of the kitchen doors. Pacey pushed through the doors, walking into the dining room. The small child whooped with excitement as he bounced his way over the last steps it took to get to Pacey.

"Daddy!"

Joey watched, her smile fading at Pacey bending down and swiftly pulling the boy up an into his arms. He kissed him soundly on the forehead.

Joey couldn't make out the conversation between the two.

She couldn't hear anything over the sound of her heart beating in her chest, loud, thumping.

"Daddy, I just wanted to say goodnight."

Pacey laughed as he held Ben close to his chest, rubbing his back.

"Oh _really_ Ben?" Pacey chuckled at the cheeky grin Ben offered him by way of an explanation. Pacey rolled his eyes, unable to be cross with the little boy. "Okay Ben, fine but it is past your bedtime." Ben's response was an overly exaggerated pout, hoping for his father to give in and allow him to stay up longer. Pacey stifled a smile, keeping his expression as unreadable as possible. Pacey touched a finger to Ben's nose and shook his head. "Nope Ben. Bed time."

"Awww, Da-ad"

"Ben." Pacey's voice had taken on a serious warning, without humor. Ben frowned knowing his Dad would not give in. Ben gave his father a kiss and allowed himself to be taken back upstairs by Sara, his sitter for the night.

Pacey looked around him, noticing Jen sitting at the table he had been at with Joey moments before. Joey was no where in sight.

The briefest glimpse of red chiffon fluttered through the entrance and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please R&R, will be back with next chapter in next few days hopefully_

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 4

The sound of Joey's heels clicking upon the pavement in urgency reverberated into the night. Joey walked briskly down the street, having no idea where she was heading. Only knowing she needed to get as far away from Ten as she could.

Her heart matching the sound of her quickening pace.

Pacey had a _son _?

Joey's feet led her in the direction of Jen's apartment, not in the most direct path. Each step she took she wondered why he had not said anything. It certainly was not the sort of information one would forget to divulge to lifelong friends. Joey frowned, regarding the tentative friendship she and Pacey had at this particular junction in their lives. Maybe _lifelong friends_ was not the best description given their current situation.

Pacey was a _father _?

Trying to reign in her feelings and thoughts on such a huge revelation Joey found herself lumbering through a small park opposite Jen's apartment building.

She was surprised and shocked. Yes that was it. Something else also. Hurt?

Surely a natural reaction, she had every right to feel hurt.

Pacey Witter, the man who had spent most of his life in a perpetual state of nonchalance and childlike haze.

Pacey Witter had the audacity to turn everything around and grow up, start a life which included a business and a child.

Without looking back to his past.

Without her.

_Damn that man for growing up!_

Joey's heels clicked on the tiles as she made her way to their apartment door.

_Pacey was happily living his wonderful life._

Joey searched her tiny purse for the spare key, she stared at it momentarily before slipping it into the door and unlocking it. She sighed, met with darkness, Jen was still at the opening, clearly Joeys detour of Boston's smaller streets had not taken as much of her time as she had originally thought.

_Joey was still running from hers._

Pacey yawned as he said goodbye to the last of the guests. Locking the doors and making his way back into the dining room, his eyes looking over the large room, surveying the mess. Jen had opted to stay behind to help him clean up. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She had been privy to Joey's sudden exit earlier in the evening.

She eyed Pacey in silence, waiting for him to speak first. Armed with a large plastic tub Jen ambled around the floor picking up discarded glasses, plates and an array of silverware. She glanced at Pacey as he went about the room mirroring her actions.

"I think it went well tonight, what do you think Jen?" Pacey finally cut through the silence. Jen looked up in surprise, not sure what his words would entail but she didn't expect him to skip over the _Joey exit _entirely. She sighed and gave Pacey a smile.

"Yeah Pace, I think it went really well." She stood up and kicked her shoes off, hoisting the tub to her hip carefully. The clicking of glass serving to reiterate. Pacey nodded, taking his plastic tub into the kitchen with Jen hot on his heels.

"You going to talk about it?" She asked him, finally broaching the subject. Knowing he would try to avoid it. Pacey shrugged his shoulders as he began to fill the dishwasher.

"And say what Jen?" Jen looked at Pacey not speaking, her tongue coated with words yet to be spoken. Pacey paused and sighed. "I don't know Jen, I guess I didn't expect her to. I don't know, I have no idea what I expected."

"You just didn't expect her to leave." Pacey nodded, accepting the dirty items from Jen and turning to place them in the dishwasher. Jen pulled herself up onto the long stainless steel bench which ran the entire length of the kitchen. "So, now what Pace?" She asked him. Pacey chewed on the inside of his cheek in contemplation, he shook his head.

"No idea Jen, would have been easier if she'd just yell at me and released a tirade of drunken diatribe in purely Joey fashion." He turned the dishwasher on and leant against the bench, looking to Jen. "That I could have dealt with." He stated. Jen nodded knowingly.

"Yes but it would not have been the best venue for her to do so." A small laugh of exhaustion escaped Pacey's lips.

"I guess you're right. She's really only doing what I did five years ago so..."

Jen looked at Pacey, wanting to ask the question which had plagued her for years. A question she had never asked and had never had answered.

"Why did you Pacey?" She took a breath after noting his slightly quizzical expression "I mean, I know you got the job offer from Danny but." Her words hung in the air.

"Why'd I leave without saying anything?" Jen nodded. Wondering if he would tell her. Pacey puffed his cheeks and let the air out noisily, sifting through his head for a way to explain. "I had an argument with Dawson Christmas Eve, after I witnessed his mistletoe kiss with Jo." He began, crossing his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes trying to remember the details of that night.

"You were upset." It was more of a statement than a question. Her eyes widened at she noticed Pacey shaking his head.

"No. I wasn't upset. Not with that at least, Joey and I weren't together and I guess i'd accepted the fact that there always had been this connection with her and Dawson. There probably always will be." He sighed before continuing "Dawson and i had an argument that night. Not about the kiss but about our baby. Dawson in usual form blamed me for it all. I guess he was right, but he said that I would only screw her life up, bring her down with me." Jen opened her mouth to speak, only to be halted by a wave of Pacey's hand. "I know Jen, typical Dawson. But the thing is that night I had an epiphany. I was done with it all, Dawson's sanctimonious bullshit, the perpetual dance over pins and needles with Joey. All of it and I needed to get out." Pacey frowned. "I didn't really want to just leave without a word, I knew she would be pissed at me. I also knew she would be better off without me dragging her down, _tabula rasa_ for both of us."

"And now?" Jen spoke finally. "Do you still think that after these years you made the right decision?"

"In hindsight, i have no idea. I think so. Maybe it was never supposed to be permanent. Just a five year hiatus from the saga, a way to regroup." Pacey pulled himself up onto the bench alongside Jen. "I am hoping it can all be smoothed out and we emerge with our friendship intact when she goes back to Chicago." Jen chuckled wryly, shaking her head. "What?" He asked, curious as to what he'd said was so amusing.

"I think that is just as precarious as current messes." Jen said. "Joey has been avoiding that topic of discussion for as long as she has been here. She'll work it out however. I think she misses Boston."

Pacey nodded, jumping down off the bench.

"Well I know that feeling" He smiled, offering a hand to Jen.

Jen nodded and yawned, the day had been long with helping Pacey with the arrangements for the opening. Her feet were worn out and she could hear her bed calling her. Pacey and Jen said their good nights and Jen left Pacey standing on the kerb waving to her in the rearview mirror as her car made it's way down the city street.

Joey had unmethodically thrown a few changes of clothes into her bag and left in her rental car for the road home, back to Capeside. The one place where time stood still for her, the one constant in her life. Now, heading back to the B&B Joey found her self conflicted.

Jen and Jack were currently at a place in their lives where they wanted to be, they were happy and had each other. Now they even had Pacey.

Pacey with a new business and a son, Joey frowned. Wondering what or who else Pacey had.

A girlfriend.

A _Wife_?

Surely there had to be someone, he hadn't noticed anyone with him at the opening and the woman who had been chasing after the boy?

She seemed a little young, maybe a college student.

Joey laughed to herself, Pacey was never the one for the younger woman.

Joeys jacket pocket vibrated. Joey pulled her phone out while moving off the road. She flipped the phone open without paying attention to who could be calling.

"Hello?" She inquired, checking her rearview mirror to make sure she was off the road enough she would not impede possible traffic.

"Hey Joey." Dawson's voice broke through. Joey smiled,

"Hey Dawson, how are things on the otherside?" She asked him.

"Don't know, i'm in town." He said. "Are you still in Boston?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had a book signing earlier today. I'm not in Boston at the moment though" She spoke. "I'm heading to Capeside, a few miles out." She added.

"Well, swing by on your way to the B&B."

"Oh. You're '_home''_ home?" Dawson chuckled on the other end.

"Yep, got in this morning. I was ringing to arrange lunch for tomorrow. But you current location is convenient to say the least. Now an evening coffee." Joey smiled, shifting the phone to the other ear.

"I don't know Dawson, will there be cake?" Dawson chuckled again.

"This house is occupied by a woman who likes to bake and a seven year old who loves to devour said baked goods. I think prospects are looking favourable." Joey grinned, shifting to look over her shoulder as she pulled back on the road.

"Well my arm has been twisted. See you soon." Joey flipped her phone shut and tossed it to the passenger seat.

Thankful nothing had much changed between herself and Dawson over the years. They had kept in touch and even spent holidays with each other. Joey wondered what he would think of Pacey's current lifestyle choices, she didn't even know if he and Pacey were on speaking terms as he had never broached the topic with her, ever.

Joey pulled into the Leery driveway along side of the house. She stepped out into the cool night air and made her way to the screen door. Looking around, nothing had changed, the shadow of a swing set sat in the middle of the lawn. Apart from that, everything appeared as it had for years. Joey opened the screen and knocked on the door, smiling at the muffled sound of footsteps sounded Dawson's approach.

"Hey Joey." He smiled, pulling her through the doorway and into the entranceway.

"Dawson, so good to see you." Joey followed Dawson through the house and into the kitchen. "What brings you back home, aren't you in the middle of filming?" She asked, referring to the new tv show he had convinced a network to take on. Dawson beamed at her, his eyes wild with excitement.

"We finished early. All of the first season of _'The Creek'_ is now complete, we decided to just go ahead and film the entire season before it aired. Joey raised a brow.

"Really?" Dawson nodded. Joey nodded slowly, hoping she would not be mortified by whatever Dawson had conjured up in the script-writing process. She was in two minds over the whole project, not entirely sure if she planned on watching the show or not.

Joey was not ready to rehash the past, especially not through the distorted rose coloured glasses, exclusive only to Dawson Leery.

"So, how'd the book signing go?" Dawson asked, turning to pull two cups down from the cupboard. Joey smiled, happy for the segue.

"Great, a lot of fun." She said. Dawson looked her up and down.

"I've been meaning to ask." He said, gesturing to her current attire. Joey looked down at the red dress she still wore beneath her jacket. She giggled, having been in too much of a rush to change after getting back to the apartment from the opening.

"Oh, i left the opening of Ten." She stated, waving her hand about in nonchalance. Dawson raised a brow.

"Opening?" He asked, bringing two steaming mugs of coffee to the kitchen table. Joey moved to sit opposite, accepting the cup happily. "What's Ten?" He asked her.

"Boston's newest restaurant. _Pacey's_ new restaurant." Dawson sat back in his chair, surprised.

"Wow, really?" Joey nodded. "He's back in Boston?" Joey nodded again, taking a sip of her coffee gingerly. Dawson shook his head, leaning forward. "How long has he been back for?"

Joey shrugged. "A couple of weeks, officially i guess." She stated. Dawson nodded, bringing the ceramic to his lips, waiting for her to continue. "I would say he's been going back and forth for a few months however." Joey frowned. "Have you spoken to him lately?" She asked, carefully. Dawson shook his head.

"No, I haven't. I haven't spoken to him since before his accident."

"Oh, so it's not just me then." She deadpanned. "He's doing well though, the restaurant is amazing. Jen handles all of his advertising and promotions." Joey looked to Dawson. "Did you know he's got a kid?" Coffee sprayed from Dawson's mouth and nose, he coughed and spluttered. Eyes watering while he wiped his face. Joey smirked.

"What?"

"Uh-huh. Little boy, he's cute..." Joey's voice trailed off, her eyes narrowed at the realisation as to why he was familiar. "His name is Ben." She said, shaking her head.

She had been dedicating the books to Ben Gretchen sent her for the past year and a half.

_Son of a friend my ass. _

"Wow. That's...wow!" Dawson shifted in his seat and laughed. "Well I guess Pacey found something in New York City he couldn't in Boston eh?" Dawson close his eyes, kicking himself mentally for his faux pas. "Sorry Jo, I-I didn't mean-" Joey shook her head, waving the comment off.

"It's fine Dawson. That was years ago. I am fine with it."

"Yeah but still, i wasn't thinking." He said, his voice low and regretful. Joey shrugged, forcing a smile.

"Well Dawson, that's the beauty of us. I am always ready for your inane-less-than-thought-out-responses." Dawson chuckled.

"Yep, and you are always willing to forgive them." Joey shrugged.

"It's the nature of our odd relationship Dawson."

Hoping to steer conversation onto something less precarious Dawson cleared his throat.

"So, how long are you in Boston for?" A simple question and yet Joey frowned. The answer not so easy. "Everything okay Jo, how's Edwin?" Disaster not averted.

Joey's expression faltered, her smile replaced with a scowl, a slight scowl but a scowl nonetheless. Dawson groaned. Even he amazed himself.

"So, two faux pas in as many minutes, got to be a record right?"

Joey snorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Edwin suggested us move in together." Dawson nodded, listening intently. Joey screwed her nose up. "I don't need a roomie Dawson, four years of college and I am happy on my own. Years of putting up with sex crazed blondes, a love sick red head and not to mention Dana. You remember Dana?" Dawson smiled, nodding "She bordered on sociopathic. I was scared for my life, worried she would include me in some satanic sacrificial ritual." Joey huffed, sitting back in her chair. Dawson rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so it's about personal space. Not commitment issues then." Joey crossed her arms over her chest and nodded curtly. Dawson snorted.

"I call bullshit." Joey opened her mouth, knowing better then shut it. "Ok so when are you going back to Chicago?" He asked her, hoping it an easier question to answer. Joey hesitated before answering.

"I don't know." She said, her eyes dropping to the empty cup cradled within her hands.

"Okay." Dawson could see the look of uncertainty in his friends body. "Are you going back to Chicago?" Joey looked up, her face marred with unease. She chewed her lip apprehensively.

"I don't know that either."

Dawson nodded slowly, accepting Joey's uncertainty.

"Well, when are you going back to Boston he asked." Joey smiled, standing up.

"Tomorrow, after lunch sometime." She said as she made her way to the door. "Which I think I had better get going before Bess turns in for the night and I am greeted by a baseball bat as I try to gain entry into my childhood home." Dawson laughed, standing and following Joey out.

"Well, sleep well. I was thinking of going into Boston tomorrow too, catch up with Jen and Jack"

"And Pacey?" She asked him. Dawson winced.

"Yeah, i guess so."

Joey nodded, walking off toward her car, she waved behind her in farewell. Dawson stood on the steps, watching as Joey backed out and headed towards the B&B.

Jen flung her purse onto the couch and flicked her shoes off as she entered the dark living room, all lights extinguished. Jen frowned, looking toward the guest room, the door was open, beyond it darkness. Jen made her way down the hall and peeked into the room, the light from the street outside filtered through the open drapes. Jen noticed Joey's bed unoccupied, still made. Jen's brow knit, checking the bathroom. No Joey there either.

Jen made her way into the kitchen and flicked on a light, looking around the small room with her hands placed firmly on her hips. A bright orange post-it caught her eye. Jen stepped over to where her favourite coffee cup sat on the bench and removed the post-it.

_Don't worry, gone to Capeside for the night. Joey _

Jen frowned, clearly thescene which had unfolded earlier had caused Joey to do the one thing Jen had not been surprised at all by, a major 'freak out' followed by a mad dash to anywhere but where she had been. Everyone left in the dust.

Jen shook her head, she knew this was going to happen. Everyone had accused Pacey of having the 'act first, think later' approach to life. Now, clearly Joey had inherited his idiosyncrasies. Jen groaned, knowing there was nothing she could do about it now. She flicked the light off and meandered her way down the hall for bed.

She hoped Joey would find some answers as she travelled the road of history back to Capeside.

Certainly based on if she gave in and stopped with avoidance and met everything head on.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Really love it if you could R&R, encourages me to write just a bit quicker!_

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 5

Pacey frowned as he held his phone to his ear, listening to the ramblings of an irate little blonde _firecracker_ on the other end. Pacey leant over his sous chef, taking his attention from his conversation momentarily to give Jason a nod of approval, Jason grinned back.

Pacey moved away from the grill to find his way back to the store room.

"Okay, so It's not as though we don't know where she is." He paused, reaching up to retrieve the flour. "Have you called her?" He asked.

"Do I look stupid to you Pace, of course i've tried to call her. She's not answering." Pacey chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

"Okay then, well have you called Bess?"

A moment of silence ensued before Jen spoke.

"I hate you" She sighed through the phone, Pacey smiled ruefully.

"So. You _are_ stupid then?" He grinned. Silence. "Hmm, someone ought to teach you phone etiquette Lindley." Pacey mused to himself, then closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. Grabbed the flour and returned to the kitchen to sit before his pastry chef. Pacey turned to a young apprentice he had hired the week before, one of the last of his staff to be finalised. Pacey winced as he watched the young man cutting onions.

"Ron, stop." He chuckled, taking the knife from him. He held the onion in his right hand and began cutting with his other. "Curl your finger under and use your knuckles as a guide for your knife." He spoke, demonstrating to him how to cut safely with more precision. "you'll lose less digits that way." Ron took the knife back and imitated what he had just been shown. Pacey pat him on the back.

"Great, after that I want you to come find me so we can go over the knives and have them sharpened before dinner." Ron nodded and turned his attention back to his onions. Pacey glanced at his watch, he moved off to leave for the apartment upstairs to change out of his chef clothes and into something more casual.

Pacey ascended the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door. He still had a couple of hours before he was due to pick Ben up from day care. Pacey changed into a pair of comfortable, faded jeans, an equally faded tee shirt and a woollen sweater. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair in lieu of a comb.

Deciding he had time for a coffee before Ron would finish with his onions, providing he wasn't rushed to the emergency room in need of digit reattachment surgery. Pacey flicked to switch on the kettle, deciding on instant coffee.

The whirlwind of earlier in the morning had left Pacey's apartment in slight disarray, Pacey began picking up a few things. A discarded jacket by him late the night before. He picked up a few other items.

Ben's boot.

A toy dinosaur wedged in the sofa.

Ben's sneaker and a sock. The other sock in the plant by the television, another sneaker under the coffee table.

Four crayons.

Pacey chuckled as he put the items away and took the socks to the clothes hamper in the laundry. Pacey returned to Ben's room and pulled back his drapes, quickly moving to make his bed. Pacey's eyebrows knit as he looked for Ben's missing pillow.

Under the bed with another pair of socks and his pajama pants. Pacey shook his head, glad he had finally learnt all the rudimentary skills required to keep a clean apartment, otherwise it would be the blind leading the blind. Pacey placed the pillow back onto the bed beneath the covers.

Pacey made his way back into the laundry and put on a load of washing.

Looking up in wonder at the sound of knocking at the door, Pacey let the machine lid drop and turned the washer on. He made his way to the front door and swung it open.

Pacey felt the walls of his current fortress of deceptions begin to falter.

"Dawson." Pacey took a breath "Joey" Pacey stepped back, holding the door open for the pair to enter. Dawson and Joey walked through the entrance, looking around them.

"Wow Pacey, this place is amazing." Joey gushed. Pacey smiled as he lead them into the large kitchen.

"Thank you. Coffee, it's only instant." He offered, both nodded. "Long time no see Leery, how's L.A treating you?" Pacey asked, taking down cups from the overhead cabinet. Dawson took a seat on a stool at the kitchen bench.

"Great, not sure if Jen has told you about my newest project..."

"Ahhh, the one where you attempt to right adolescent wrongs?" Pacey quirked a brow in amusement. Dawson chuckled as he nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Something like that." He said. Pacey nodded.

"I was telling Dawson about your restaurant." Joey said, sitting on the vacant stool next to Dawson. Pacey finished up making the coffees and brought them over to the bench, he moved back over to retrieve his own and turned to lean against the countertop.

"Yep, months of planning, stress, money and hear i am." He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. Pacey eyed Joey carefully, wondering when she would broach the subject of Ben. He knew she hadn't spoken to Jen recently so she didn't know any details.

Yet.

This was a subject he'd hoped he had more time to prepare for. Deciding to help the conversation along Pacey turned to Joey.

"So, Jo. What happened to you last night. You left rather abruptly last night." Pacey smirked. Joey looked up, her eyes widened. She had been trying to work out a way to bring the subject of Ben up the whole way back from Capeside. She decided to ignore his question.

"I met Ben yesterday, at the bookstore." She smiled. "It was good to see Gretchen, she looks great." Joey said, taking a sip from her cup. Pacey smiled, wondering how long Joey would dance around the topic.

A lot had changed since they were teenagers, Pacey no longer gave two fucks about what Dawson thought of him. His only concern was Ben, how Dawson would react was anyone's guess. Pacey looked to Dawson, for a sign Joey had mentioned Ben. Dawson didn't look confused, Pacey surmised she had.

"So, Ben. You have a son?" Dawson asked carefully. Pacey grinned and nodded.

"Yes, I do. He's a great kid." Pacey smiled, his love for the boy flickering in his eyes. Joey smiled warmly at Pacey, hearing unmistakable pride in his voice. Okay, first obstacle approached. Pacey thought about what would happen now.

He had played this through in his head thousands of times, most of the time it went to hell from this point on.

"Well you have been busy Pacey" Dawson smiled at him. Pacey laughed.

"Well it has been over five years Dawson." He said. Joey looked at Pacey, noticing the tense way he held himself and wondered what else there was she was missing in all of it.

"So, Pace?" Joey asked innocently. "Where's Ben's mother?" Pacey's jaw tightened at the question, Joey narrowed her eyes at him. He shook his head, taking a breath.

"She's gone." He said "Just me and Benji." He said.

"What, she leave you. Can't imagine why she'd want to do that." Joey rolled her eyes, speaking with sarcasm. Pacey chewed the inside of his cheek, staring at her with an intensity it made her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah well, funny thing about dieing, you generally don't have a choice." Pacey deadpanned, his eyes still locked on Joeys. Joey stared at Pacey in shock.

"Oh, Pace. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Pacey shrugged.

"It was a long time ago. She died giving birth to Ben." Pacey turned to place his cup in the sink. Dawson frowned.

"Sorry Pacey" He said. "Why didn't you tell us about Ben?" Dawson asked, surprised Pacey had kept a huge event secret from them all. Pacey shook his head at Dawson.

"Incase you're confused Dawson, you and I, not such great friends anymore. I remember it all ended when you said if Joey would have had our baby it would have ruined her life. That I would have been the one responsible for ruining it." Pacey said moving towards the counter in the middle of the kitchen where Dawson and Joey sat.

"What?" Joey asked in shock, looking between Pacey and Dawson. Feeling past hostility rise inside him Dawson lifted his chin.

"Yeah, I still believe that Pacey. I also recall you accusing me of not taking responsibility over what happened."

Pacey leant on the counter moving towards Dawson.

"I remember that. I also know that i was right Dawson." Dawson looked at Pacey, seeing bitterness in his eyes. "You haven't taken responsibility have you?" Pacey sneered at his friend.

"What the hell is going on?" Joey said, her voice rising in alarm.

"Nothing." Dawson said. "I'm leaving. Jo, you coming?"

Joey remained seated, shaking her head not knowing what was happening between her two friends. The one thing she knew, there was something going on between the pair and she had a feeling it began years before.

"Hey Dawson, don't leave now. Let's get this out, did you both know that Audrey's dead?" Pacey asked them both.

"What?" Joey asked. "When...h-how?"

"I told you that already." Pacey sneered. Dawson's mouth dropped open.

"W-what. Ben's...Ben's"

"Your biological son Dawson, yes." Dawson sat down, shaking his head in disbelief. Joey looked between Pacey and Dawson.

"Why didn't you say anything Pacey. Why did you hide this from Dawson?" Joey shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. This was insane. Dawson sat shaking his head, he stood up and began to move out the door. Joey stood up and called to Dawson.

"Where are you going?" She asked, Dawson slammed the door behind him without a word. Joey looked at Pacey, anger beginning to creep it's way up into her body.

"What kind of person does that Pacey!" Joey yelled in disbelief. "You hid this from everyone, you hid this from _Dawson _"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Joey, you've got no idea." Joey shook her head, pacing the floor. Her heels clipping the polished boards noisily. "Just leave. Go after him. You know you want to." He said.

"I want to know why you didn't tell anyone. How could you be so _selfish_ Pacey?"

"I did what I had to do Joey." Joey's eyes narrowed in fervency.

"But, he's. He's not your son."

Pacey pulled his head back, as though he had been physically hit in the face. Those four words slapping him with the force of a hundred hands. Pacey moved toward the front door with deliberate movement, he reached out and opened the door.

"Get. Out. Now." He spoke in a low and menacing tone, there weren't many people he truly hated. The words Joey had spoken had now pushed her onto the list, a place Pacey never thought she would be and certainly not at the top.

"No." Joey stood, holding fast in her spot. Pacey looked up to her with utmost contempt.

"Potter, get out of my apartment now. I never want to see you ever again, i don't want to hear your voice or hear your name spoken in my presence again. I want you out of my life Josephine Potter. Now." Joey swallowed the lump in her throat and moved slowly toward the door, she hesitated before him, opening her mouth to speak. "Jo, leave. Go back home, back to Capeside or go back to Chicago and that 'Eddie' guy."

"Edwin" She corrected him meekly. Pacey shrugged.

"I don't give a fuck what his name is. I don't care Joey, all I care about is my life with _my_ son, one that doesn't include you. _Ever_. " Joey nodded and quietly left his apartment, she descended the stairs quickly and moved down the footpath, each step taking her further and further away. Tears she had been suppressing now sprung forward with abandon. Joey's legs moved quicker along the concrete until she found herself running. She ran until she could no longer, Joey stopped and leant against an abandoned storefront window and slid down, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

Jen walked up the path of Jacks Brownstone, checking her phone again and frowning at the screen. Still nothing from Joey. Jen rapped on the heavy door. The shadow of a figure behind the glass came in view as the door opened.

"Hey Jen" Jack grinned, letting her inside.

"Hey Jack, you heard from Joey?" She asked him. Jack shook his head as he followed Jen into his kitchen.

"Nope, why. Is something wrong Jen?" Jen shrugged, she didn't think so. She had called Bessie a few hours earlier and she had told Jen she had left for Boston an hour or so beforehand.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Joey went to visit Bess, she's just not back yet is all." Jack nodded, gesturing to the stool for Jen to sit down. Jen hoisted herself up onto it and accepted a soda Jack offered her. Jack sat next to her.

"Has this got to do with Ben?" Jack asked. Jen nodded.

"Yeah, well at least I think so, as soon as she saw Ben run up to Pacey calling him 'daddy' she kind of freaked and took off. She left me a note at home saying she had gone to Capeside." Jack nodded, keeping quiet while Jen relayed the information. " I can only imagine what's going to happen once she and Pacey have it out about this." Jen chuckled sourly. Jack and Jen's heads lifted up at the knocking at the front door, Jack rose to answer it.

Jen heard voices followed by the sound of feet tearing down the hall with excitement.

"Aunty Jen!" Ben screeched as he jumped up at her. Jen laughed and pulled the little boy onto her lap.

"Hey Benji, what have you been up to?" Jen asked him, watching as he thrust a folded painting into her hands. Jen accepted the artwork with a grin.

"I painted it for you." Jen opened the painting to reveal a mass of colours swirled on the paper.

"Wow Ben. This is amazing" She hugged him, kissing him on the top of the head. Ben grinned proudly and looked up to Jack.

"I'm gonna paint one for uncle Jack next week." He said, Jack beamed back at Ben.

"Wonderful Ben, i'll put in on my fridge." Ben nodded, Jack moved to the fridge and found a juice for Ben and a soda for Pacey.

Pacey, amazed at how Ben, Jack and Jen had clicked. A little over a week in knowing each other and it seemed as though they'd known Ben his entire life. Pacey never thought he would ever be able to witness it. Pacey frowned, wishing it could be different with Joey. Jen reached into her purse and pulled out a small model train and handed it to Ben.

"I saw this today Ben, I was going to bring it to you tonight." Ben's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Wow, it's James. I don't have him" Jen nodded, knowingly. In the short time of knowing Ben, Jen was now an expert on all things Thomas. Pacey shook his head.

"What do you say Ben?"

"Thank you. Thank you Aunty Jen" He hugged her and jumped down onto the floor, crawling around and pushing the little engine around on the floor. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You know i'd be his favourite if i bought his affection too you know Jen. Shame on you." Jack wagged his finger at her. Jen poked her tongue out at him.

"Pfft, you're just mad because I thought of it first." She joked. "And Jack, I do this because I want to, not because I am trying to buy his love."

Pacey chuckled, listening to them. Jen turned to Pacey, her expression now serious.

"Have you seen Joey today?" She asked. Pacey's face turned stony. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "What happened Pace?" Jen asked him.

"She turned up at the apartment with Dawson. Things didn't go so well. We all got into an argument. Dawson left angry and I threw Joey out and told her I never wanted to see her again."

Jack's eyes widened. Jen sat, disapproving look spread across her face, she shook her head.

"I would have thought after five years you two could work through your shit without the recriminations and billingsgate. Haven't you grown up at all Pacey?" Jen didn't expect him to answer her, it was meant as rhetorical. Pacey's gaze rested on the floor sheepishly.

Pacey sighed and rubbed his chin in thought, with a wave of his hand he turned his eyes back to jen.

"Yeah well, not one of my finest moments. But in my defense, Joey gave as good as she got."

Jen rolled her eyes and shook her head. Jack locked eyes with Jen and shrugged, knowing the volatile relationship which existed between Joey and Pacey had lasted all through high school and probably would stay a constant til the end of days.

Pacey raised a brow at the silent exchange between the pair.

"I'm not going to lose sleep over it." He spoke. "She's been out of my life for the past five or so years, the earth hasn't opened up and devastated humanity. I don't see it happening in the foreseeable future either." Pacey took a drink, draining the contents of his can. He glanced at his watch and turned to Ben who sat pushing his train around on the tiles. "Alright Benji, let's go." Ben looked up at Pacey and pouted, the one expression to cross the little boys face and rip Pacey's heart out.

He looked so much like his mother.

"Ben." A one word warning pulled him up to attention, he groaned and reached up to kiss Jen goodbye. Pacey moved towards the front door.

Jen chuckled as Ben moved over to hug Jack, she shook her head. It amazed her watching the interactions between Pacey and Ben, they would laugh and joke. It would go only so far until Pacey would pull out the 'voice' from his arsenal, the one only known and spoken with authority by a man who was a father.

Filled with affection and firmness, never leaving room for compromise. Pacey called to them over his shoulder."We still on for tonight?" He asked. Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, but don't you have a restaurant to run Pacey?" Jack chuckled. Pacey rolled his eyes.

"Yes Jack, but I only need to be there for the first couple of hours of dinner, after which I have a very capable sous chef." Pacey smiled. "The beauty of being head chef and owner." Pacey opened the door and looked behind him, he sighed shaking his head.

Ben lingered by the kitchen bench, his engine trailing along the counter top.

"Benjamin, come on let's _go _!" Ben moaned and made his way to the front door, his feet shuffling as he left.

Jack chuckled, watching them leave. He was amazed at how two people could be so similar, Pacey was in for a shock once Ben was in his teens.

Jack frowned, thinking over the past week or so, how it had brought with it a reunion of high school friends and a reunion of angst and historic issues of unfinished business and insecurities. Jack wondered if they could ever live without the need for intermittent therapy sessions.

Jen's eyebrows knit in confusion as Jack leaned over the sink to catch a glimpse outside through the window.

_Pigs currently still firmly grounded_.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I like to be a few chapters ahead, I have just started chapter 10 so there may be a gap between this one and the next, I will try to get is out ASAP please R&R as it is very appreciated and encourages me to write faster!_

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 6

Jen pulled her keys out, shifting her purse and bags of groceries to unlock the door. Her head of blonde curls drifting across her face in the exchange of juice and milk among other things to her other arm, Jen blew a short breath of air to clear her vision to no avail. She kicked the door shut behind her and dumped the bags onto the bench noisily.

Jen pushed her hair away from her face and began packing away her purchases, Jen scrunched her nose into the fridge, wondering if her white goods had now attained the ability to conjure dairy goods and other delectable perishables.

It was more likely Joey had shopped earlier.

A self sufficient kitchen certainly had many benefits however skeptical the notion appeared.

Jen packed the rest of the groceries and moved along down the hall to the guest room, she knocked lightly on the door. A muffled groaned followed by a 'come in' met Jen's ears. Jen winced at the sound and pushed her way through the door.

She was met with a sniffling Joey, her body pulled up into a foetal position on the middle of the bed, balled up toilet paper scattered about her. Joeys eyes red and puffy. Her cheeks streaked with dried tears.

Despite the figure of total despair lying on the bed Jen stepped forward and spoke sarcastically.

"So, the prodigal roomie slash bestie returns." She smiled wryly. Knowing full well Joey was in a state of despondency and while she felt for her, she was still pissed Joey had not called her to let her know she wasn't dead in a ditch.

"Sorry Jen, I meant to call you when I got to Capeside." Jen responded by sucking her cheeks in and shrugging.

Apology accepted, her live body was enough for her. However she might rethink her friends heath status upon further investigation.

"So..." She sat upon the bed, pushing snotty paper aside with disgust. "You and Pacey had a minor tiff." She stated, knowingly. Joey rolled onto her back, pushing herself up onto her elbows. She snorted.

"It was not _minor_ Jen." Joey blew her nose noisily, flopping back onto the bed. "He hates me, he hates me and I don't blame him in the slightest."

"What happened?" Jen asked, reaching for the empty wastepaper basket. Joey tossed her crumpled up tissue in with a huff.

"What do you think happened Jen, what always happens?" She sighed.

"Your big fat mouth got in the way because you refuse to have your social filter fixed. Although with you, I think it needs to be replaced entirely." Joey rolled her eyes and chuckled. She puffed her cheeks and let a sharp breath escape in frustration. How could she even begin to fix this.

"Well, while I think your suggestion has merits it certainly does not help pertaining my current dilemma. Your idea is more for future reference." Jen nodded in concurrence, she shifted, nudged her flats off her feet and pulled them up, tucking them beneath her.

"Okay, well I did see Pacey this afternoon, he mentioned you, he and Dawson argued. I'm lost on the details however, he did not disclose the content." Jen looked to Joey for more clarification, knowing she could certainly not weigh in on the situation until she heard the entire story.

Joey frowned, not wanting to relive the ordeal.

Jen wondered if the moment required ice cream while she sat and listened to Joey recall the event earlier in the day.

Pacey sorted through the storage of meat in the cool room, taking a mental note of how much they had for the evening. He peeked his head out to glance into his office as Ben who sat quietly at his desk, armed with paper and a myriad collection of the restaurants invoicing stamps.

The loud thumping of PAID. URGENT. FAXED and RECEIVED scattered across numerous pieces of paper. Pacey smiled, relatively certain he had placed his invoices and orders up in the filing cabinet and not left them for the four year old to wage his assault upon.

"Well, little brother. Working hard I see." Doug smiled, walking through from the kitchen. Pacey beamed happily at his brother.

"Hey Dougie, what brings you back to Boston so soon?" He asked, an unsettled smile passed over Doug's lips briefly before regaining his usual composure. Pacey eyed him for the briefest of moments before shrugging inwardly. He walked into the office to where Ben sat stamping happily.

"I have a few days off work, thought I might stick around. Take Ben and do some family bonding." Pacey lifted his brow curiously. "Come on Ben." He called into the room before turning to his brother. "Really, family bonding eh?"

"Hey Uncle Dougie!" Ben grinned. lifting his hand up for a high five. Doug obliged with a slap against the small boys palm. Ben slipped his hand through his father's and followed him into the kitchen. Pacey turned to Jason to relay the current amount of meat on hand, Ella the pastry chef leant down and handed Ben a strawberry. Ben held his hand out, Pacey looked out the corner of his eye at the exchange. Quickly taking the fruit from Ella's hand Pacey shook his head.

"Ben, you know better." Pacey quickly popped the strawberry in his mouth looking to Ella. "Benji is allergic to strawberries." He said.

"Oh, sorry. Will remember next time when we sneak foods in here." She smiled, Pacey shook his head.

"Well it's just strawberries, that and maybe packing his toys away." Pacey smirked at the young boy which elicited chuckles from Doug and the rest of the staff. "I'll be back down in a couple of hours" Pacey said.

The two men ascended the stairs to Pacey's apartment followed by Ben who played along the railing with his train. Pacey unlocked the door and the trio entered the apartment. Pacey tossed his keys on the counter and moved into Ben's room to retrieve his pajamas.

"Bath time little buddy." He said, Ben groaned and rolled his eyes, following Pacey into the bathroom. Doug chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee. Pacey pulled the last of Ben's clothes off and plopped him into the warm suds.

Doug leaned against the door frame, watching with amusement as Pacey wrestled a plastic cup from Ben's small hands. Finally overpowering his son Pacey scooped up water and proceeded to dump it over Ben's head, holding a free hand across his brow to shield the boys eyes.

"So..." Doug began "Jack mentioned an argument between the infamous triangle today." Pacey's head snapped around to look at his brother, his eyebrows knit at the comment.

"Since when do you and Jack _talk?_" Pacey asked. Doug cleared his throat and shifted his weight in the doorway.

"I ran into his a couple of hours ago."

"Ran into him?" Pacey smirked, turning to shampoo Ben's hair. Doug nodded.

"Yes."

"Ah, I see. In a tiny hamlet such as the city of Boston I can imagine how it would be possible for such an interaction." Pacey grinned, stifling a chuckle. Pacey wrung the facewasher out and held it against Ben's face, over his eyes and used the cup to rinse the soap out.

"Da-ad" Ben whined. Spluttering.

"Close your mouth then Ben." He laughed, reaching for the conditioner. Ben pushed the hair off his face with a scowl.

"So, what happened?" Doug asked. "What was the argument about?"

Pacey sighed, rinsing the conditioner out. Smiling at Ben as another scowl crossed his features. Pacey turned and looked up at his brother.

"What do you think the argument was about?" He said, Doug nodded, it was only a matter of time before the truth surfaced. Doug was surprised it had taken this long.

"So Dawson knows?" Pacey nodded, lifting Ben from the bath and wrapping a towel over him. "Does he know what you know?"

Pacey shrugged, helping Ben to get dressed.

"I may have alluded to it, but if he caught on he never said so. I think Dawson is doing his usual Dawson. Sitting in his hollywood bubble completely oblivious to the world outside of Leery Land." Pacey moved, flicked the toilet lid down and sat to dry and comb Ben's hair.

"Ow!" Ben yelped in pain as Pacey snagged the comb on a knot. Pacey winced.

"Sorry Benji." Pacey continued combing. Taking care not to pull too much. "At least it's over and done with now. I'm just worried what's going to happen next." Pacey bit his lip and looked up at Doug.

Doug nodded, his fear the same as his brother's.

"So, why'd you have it out with Joey?" Doug asked. "Innocent bystander?"

Pacey snorted and stood up. "All done, off you go." Ben tore off down the hall. Pacey could feel his brothers eyes on him. Pace sighed and they both exited the bathroom.

"Joey threw her opinion into the mix."

"Which resulted in you exiling her?" Pacey groaned and nodded. Certainly not the most diplomatic handling of a situation, he had to admit.

"When she told me I was being selfish and that Ben was not my son, i kind of lost it. All reason tossed to the wind." Pacey waved his hand about him.

"Did you mean it?" Doug asked.

"Telling her i never wanted to see her again?" Pacey licked his lower lip in thought. "Yes. At the time I did, to a point i still do."

Doug opened his mouth to speak, Pacey held a finger up to him, knowing he would sprout some form of brotherly advice.

"Doug, I have enough I need to deal with. I don't need it in my life, it's the drama that comes along with all of us when we are in the same proximity." Pacey let an exhausted breath pass his lips as he slumped onto the stool, Doug made himself busy by making coffees. Pacey dropped his head in his hands and groaned. Doug turned, looking at his brother drop his head low.

"So, is it fixable?" Doug asked, setting the coffee down for Pacey. The response he was given was an uncertain smile.

"Doug I have no idea. If she knows what's good for her she'll see it as a blessing and get the hell out." He chuckled humorlessly. "Argh, I don't know if she'll forgive me for what I said Doug." Pacey knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness, he had been an ass, not just in the past week but five years ago and even well before then. Maybe so far back as to say when they were barely older than Ben was now.

Twenty or so years.

An ass.

"You're still in love with her." Doug said, lifting his cup to his lips. Pacey's head snapped up suddenly, he shook his head adamantly.

"No. No i never said that, how did you come to that conclusion?" Pacey said shaking his head.

He was not still in love with Joey.

"Okay then fine. Well you have _feelings_ for her." He said, smiling. Pacey's eyes narrowed, wondering if Doug was trying to say the same thing only with different wording. Pacey hesitated before finally supplying his brother with an answer.

"Well, yes, obviously I have feelings for her. We've known each other for most of our lives and we were involved romantically, a few times if memory serves. But that's all it is, friendship. Nothing more than that Dougie."

"Alright then."

"Alright then" Pacey nodded.

Joey had swept the remaining tissues into the wastepaper basket, feeling better after talking to Jen with what had happened.

"I think you need to talk to him Joey. You both said things in the heat of the moment." Joey frowned. Unsure if it would make a difference if she apologized, begged at his feet or offered a kidney. The damage had been done and she was at fault.

"I don't think it would matter, i wouldn't forgive me for the hurtful things I said Jen. You didn't see him, I saw something in his eyes i have _never_ seen before Jen." Joey sniffled and wiped her nose.

"What?" Jen asked her, Joey turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"Hate." She said, a tear falling down her cheek forlornly. Jen stood up and pushed the legs of her pants down which had gathered around her calves. She held her hand out to Joey.

"What?" Jen cocked her head to the door. Jen grabbed Joey's hand, ignoring her protests and pulled her out of the room. "Where are we going Jen?" She asked.

Jen moved down the hall with Joey behind her groaning.

"We're going for a drive." She said and grabbed her keys, pulled on her jacket and waited for Joey at the door. Another moan of protest escaped Joey's lips, she followed Jen out the door. Jen turned off Atlantic Ave to park the car not far from Sargents wharf, the sun hung low in the sky as they stepped out and began to walk alongside the water. Joey looked around her frowning, she had not been down by Boston harbour for years.

"You Jen, if this was your way of taking my mind off of everything you're doing a stellar job here." Sarcasm dripping from every word. Jen merely grinned at her friend, shook her head lightly and kept walking. "Plus, Pacey lives only a block away Jen." Jen elicited another grin, intermingled with mischief. Joey tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, eyeing Jen out the corner of her eye. "Clearly you have now acquired the traits of a mute."

Jen offered Joey a sidelong glance with a smirk.

"You know Joey, I thought maybe by coming down here you might deal with everything and take a moment to think everything over." Joey moved forward to lean over the railing.

"That's what I have being doing for most of the day Jen."

"Fair point, but I have one question for you. Don't see it as me wanting to get rid of you or anything but, when are you going back to Chicago?"

It was a simple enough of a question, which in turn should have required a simple enough answer.

Joey had no simple answers, especially of late. When everything she thought she knew came spinning around her in a whirl of uncertainty. Her path through life now incomplete.

Construction abandoned.

Joey looked back to Jen, her eyes showing the ambiguity of her current situation.

"I don't know Jen, initially I thought I would be preparing to leave, to go back but now..." Her words dangled in the air. Jen considered what Joey had began to say.

"And now?" She asked, her voice soft.

Joey took a breath, chewing her lower lip in thought. She turned to Jen and sighed. Jen waited patiently, Joey looked out to the water, her voice almost lost on the breeze as it tugged at their jackets.

"I should have turned the light off." Jen furrowed her brows in confusion at Joey's cryptic words.

The moment was broken by the ringing of Jen's phone.

"Jack, hey what's up?" Jen bit down on her lip, nodding."Uh huh. Yep okay, well we gotta eat I guess. Yes is there anywhere else. Uh huh, thirty minutes?" Jen looked at a curious Joey, waving her hand, she looked her friend over." Err better give us forty. Yes Jack I can do that. See you soon then." Jen closed her phone and deposited it back into the pocket of her jacket. She pushed herself away from the dock and began the walk back to her car.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Dinner plans, with Jack at Ten." She smiled, opening the car door. Joey paused and smirked.

"Ten, that a little late for dinner Jen." Jen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Jo you are a riot ever consider stand up comedy?" Joey shrugged, buckling herself in as Jen started the engine.

"It was a consideration, before the writer slash illustrator idea took off." She grinned at her "Figured i'd run with that one first."

Jen shook her head and pulled out into the street.

Jack threw the backseat door open in his haste.

"You're late" He grumbled, settling into the leather interior. Jen eyed him in the rearview mirror, a smirk planted across her perfectly painted lips.

"By who's standards?" She asked, pulling away from the kerb. Jacked frowned at her.

"By time itself, there is no other standard or a place where these things are open for interpretation. You were late, forty minutes is forty minutes." Jen waved her hand about dismissively.

"Yes well, you simply need to adjust your time keeper there to Jen time, which is not dissimilar to the standard."

"The standard being forty minutes" Jack questioned dubiously. Jen shook her head.

"No, WST to be precise."

"Huh?" Jack asked in confusion, Joey sat listening to the exchange in mild amusement.

"Women Standard Time, which is-"

"Not forty minutes" Jack deadpanned. He would have thought, after all these years he would understand the little blonde. Try as he might she still remained an enigma. Jen shrugged at him.

"Well does this standard of Jen leave room for social etiquette, a phone call would have been much appreciated." Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey I called" Jack snorted. He shook his head and leaned forward in his seat.

"Not to announce a change in our allotted time frame, you wanted me to bring the bottle of Jack Daniels you bought me last New Years Eve." Jen eyes widened, noting Jack had entered the car without second Jack.

"Ah, yes which you have failed to produce." She said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I drank it."

"What, when?" She asked.

"Last New Years Eve." Jen screwed her nose up at him.

"Well, we should have drank it together." She frowned. Jack groaned, sitting back into the seat.

"We did Jen."

"When."

"Last New Years Eve." Jen frowned, searching the street for a park. Nothing, cars lined the street. Bumper to bumper with no room in between. She scowled, deciding management would possibly allow her the use of private, off the street parking. Jen pulled her car in behind Pacey's SUV.

"So what's with her?" Jack thumbed at Joey as she removed herself from the car. Jen check her makeup in the mirror before exiting the car, she cast a glance over to Joey who stood at the back of the car staring off into the street. Jen looked at Jack's expectant expression. She frowned.

"Muteness is contagious or maybe it can be transferred." She locked her arm with Jack's and grinned. "So, do we have the best table reserved." Jack snorted as Joey was pulled from her reverie, slipping her arm into Jack. Jack shook his head, sandwiched between the two women.

"No, but that's what forty minutes does Jen, you forfeit reservations, if said reservations were made."

The three made their way to the front of the building, entering the door and were greeted by a smiling hostess. She recognised Jen and directed the group to a table, situated in an intimate part of the dining room, close to the bar and small dance space.

Jen, jack and Joey found their seats. Joey looked around, her eyes finding bodies all clad in white jackets moving about in the kitchen, working together in a choreographed dance.

Joey managed to catch the top of Pacey's head in the fray before he laughed at a passing joke and slipped from the kitchen. As though reading the thoughts of the brunette, Jen leaned over to her.

"Don't worry, this was the impromptu part of the evening. This being dinner. The plans were for later, like old times." Jen smirked. Joey frowned, wondering what she had agreed to.

Old times could easily be interpreted to be; Joey drunk with a loose tongue.

This should be fun, like old times.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - I am about to begin chapter 11 so things might slow down between updates as I like to be a few more chapters ahead. I think this chapter is an important chapter. Please motivate me by R&R._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 7

Pacey meandered his way down the hall to the door, smiling at the familiarity of the night. It amazed him how even after five or so years they were all able to slip back into their comfortable faction of misguided youths, laden with angst and inner turmoil.

Pacey hoped things had changed from those times, more fun and calm would be on the cards for the new gatherings.

He swung the door open at the knocking, Jen and Jack grinned at him, Joey hung back awkwardly, her eyes downcast.

Maybe next week the fun and calm would begin.

"Josephine Potter, come to apologise?" Pacey asked. Joey lifted her chin in defiance.

"Well, that and to listen to your apology as well."

"Ha. I think you are the one who should be grovelling on your knees." Pacey said with a smirk. Joey shifted uneasy beneath his gaze, her eyes dropped to the floor.

"I don't think so, who knows when you cleaned the floor last" Joey screwed her nose up in disdain.

"I'll have you know i mopped the floor yesterday."

"Oh really, and would brought about this journey into floor sanitation."

"That would be an incident with some apple juice." Joey raised her brows, a smirk lifting.

"Ah i see, still ignoring your need to drink from sippy cups?"

Pacey shrugged.

"All toddler plastic wares aside, juice gets spilt and yet the world still continues to spin."

Jen sighed.

"Well it's good to see you two are back to your usual banter." She smiled. Joey smiled, her expression softened.

"I really am sorry Pacey, I didn't mean what I said." Pacey smiled back at Joey and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Well, I think we both said things neither of us meant Jo."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Excellent." Jen interrupted. "We have a stay of execution. Now, moving on."

Jen moved her way into the apartment, Jack followed close behind carrying a case of beer. Jen had a bottle of vodka and set in on the table. Pacey eyed the vodka and looked to Joey.

"Who's idea was this?" He asked. Jen shrugged.

"I had to get something, seeing a Jack drank Jack." She poked her tongue out at Jack. He groaned opening the case, handing Pacey a bottle of Samuel Adams. Pacey lifted an eyebrow in wonder, Jack simply shook his head.

"Okay then, but we all know what sort of events generally follow when Potter drinks vodka." Joey put her hands on her hips in challenge, accepting the beer Jack handed her.

"The drunk dancing?" Jen inquired, taking a sip of her drink, following Pacey into the living room, he chuckled and shook his head.

"If memory serves, that was always your forte Jen. You did it with great finesse too." Jen threw herself down on the couch.

"Must be the drunk Twister." Pacey chuckled.

"You cheated with that game" Joey tipped her bottle to Jack, he shook his head.

"Nuh uh, that was you, you cheated." Joey shook her head. Pacey chuckled at the squabble, happy to have them all back in his life, regardless of the time he had missed out on, they were here now and things could only get better. Joey flopped down next to Pacey, playing with the label of her bottle. Pacey turned to Joey, rubbing the side of his face.

"So, Jo. Seeing as I think our last few interactions have mostly resulted in violence and exile, maybe we should attempt some form of conversation with the accompaniment of a white flag, so to speak."

Joey bit back a smirk, shrugged her shoulders in casualness and turned to Pacey. She waited for him to begin, he stared at her momentarily, his deep blue eyes pulling her into their depth. She shifted beneath them and crossed her legs.

"How's Chicago?" He asked her, Joey frowned. She had been hoping to discuss something with less ambiguity. Jen cast a look to Joey, clearly interested in the topic seeing as Joey had not been forthcoming with information earlier in the evening on the docks of Boston harbour.

Joey groaned, this was just small talk wasn't it. A friend she had not seen in years simply asking about her current place of residence. Nothing deep and meaningful. Not searching for subtext or hidden meanings.

A simple question.

"It's great, I love it."

Simple answer.

Pacey raised a brow at her, sounded like a generic answer to his question. Pacey scratched at the side of his face, clearly Joey didn't want to talk about Chicago.

"How long are you in Boston for then?" He asked, maybe this would be a better question, judging by the storm beginning to rage in her eyes, Pacey surmised it a question far more torturing than the last. Joey shrugged.

"No idea" She spoke curtly. Pacey sighed, he had always been able to read her. Now it appeared as though she had built a wall up and he was not getting through, at least not without permission. He decided he'd keep his mouth shut on the topic of Chicago. Perhaps a line of questioning with some one else would elicit more syllables in answer.

"Jack, so. You were talking to Doug today?" He asked him, pulled at the label of his own bottle. Jack shifted uneasily.

"Er, yep." He offered. Raising his brows, Pacey asked him silently for him to continue. Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah, he called to let me know I left my jacket in his car last night when he dropped me and Jen home." Pacey's eyes narrowed.

"Huh." He said, Jen turned to Jack shaking her head.

"Um, no. I drove myself home after I helped Pacey clean up." She said. Jack shrugged.

"Well clearly i needed the ride home, as i swear you were with me." Pacey shook his head. There was something going on, he just had no idea of what.

"So, have you been out with Artist guy again?" Joey asked Jen. Jen waved her hand around airily and shook her head.

"No, he was really sweet and...well sweet. Let's leave it at that." Joey snorted. "I don't do well with sweet, leaves them too open for teasing and because he is very serious all the time he simply can't take my humour." Three heads nodded knowingly, needing no more elaboration on the subject.

Two hours had passed by, without too much notice by any of the four who kept each other company in the living room. They each would say nothing had changed, time had stood still and they were where they had been five years ago.

Reality broke through occasionally as Pacey left to check Ben and place his pillow back beneath his head and Jack would groan over the miscreant antics of his young high school pupils.

"There's one in my Advanced Lit class that is not dissimilar to a young Mr Witter." Jack tipped his beer towards Pacey to punctuate his statement. Pacey chuckled and shook his head.

"I am not sure if your statement is implying that to be a bad thing or not. To save me from impending mortification i will take it as a positive then shall i?"

"But of course." He smiled. "It saves me from falling asleep in class." He grinned.

Pacey turned to Joey, asking her a question he had wondered for the last two years.

"I've always wanted to know one thing Potter." He began, Joey looked up from her glass of vodka and orange, the juice she had first rejected on the grounds she did not want to be stealing Ben's breakfast beverage. Pacey had assured her it was fine as Ben hated orange juice, Joey was more than happy to take Pacey's juice however.

"What's that Witter?" She asked, her tongue thick and uncooperative from the alcohol.

"What made you want to write for children?" A simple question Pacey had thought, judging by Joey pulling her lip between her teeth Pacey decided it may not have been as offhand a question as he had thought it had when he asked it. Joey sat for a moment to contemplate her answer.

"Well, as you know I have always had a love for english and writing." Pacey nodded.

"Yes. Plus you art had always been amazing." He added. Joey's cheeks flushed momentarily before she continued.

"I began writing my third year in college, a way to get through everything. You leaving." She smirked. "But especially the feelings after my miscarriage. " Pacey frowned.

"Jo..."

"No Pace, it's okay. It helped me, I think after the idea of potential motherhood hit me it seemed a natural move. Two things I had a passion for put into one creative outlet. I've enjoyed every moment of it, i am astounded by the popularity of the books and am ecstatic i can earn a living from it. I do occasionally illustrate for other authors in between my own book which keeps the income at a steady stream."

Pacey nodded, finding a brick or two tumble from Joey's fortress. Without thinking Pacey reached out and found Joey's hand, he held it within his, brushing lightly over her knuckles with his thumb.

Joey smiled, her half, lopsided smile and brushed a strand of hair away and behind her ear. An easy smile crossed Pacey's face.

Hoping they were able to get back to the friendship Joey had held in high regards in the past she looked to him, opened her mouth to speak when Jen's voice interrupted.

"How are we getting home?" Jen asked, mostly to the room. "I have a sneaking suspicion that one of us agreed to be designated driver." Jen nodded, her eyes unfocused. Jack snorted.

"There was no such agreement Lindley, unless." Jen looked to him, Joey raised a brow at Jack in anticipation, wondering what his solution would be. Pacey's eyes never left Joey, only vaguely aware of Jen and Jack presence.

"It's Pacey's turn." Pacey's head snapped up, he looked at Jack and chuckled shaking his head.

"Well, that would be fine but, I live here and I am not the city cab depot and, I can't leave Ben here alone. You need to find another solution. One that is viable. Although I seem to be less affected by alcohol as you three." Pacey grinned at their shocked faces and shaking of heads in disagreement. "May I suggest the guest room and the couch, I figure seeing as we are reliving our youth we may as well try to replicate it as best we can."

Jack grinned and offered an affirmative nod, Jen stood up and placed her empty glass on the coffee table. Joey raised her eyebrows at Jen as she tried to catch Jacks gaze by tilting her head toward the bedroom, Jack gave her a confused look before finally registering what she had been alluding to. He stood up and stretched, feigning a yawn.

"Well I am beat, how about you Jen?"

"Exhausted Jack. Shall we?" Jen held her hand out to Jack

"We shall. Good night, you crazy kids." Pacey shook his head and offered a wave. Joey merely rolled her eyes, stood up and made her way into the kitchen to refill her drink. Pacey followed her, watching as Jen and Jack disappeared into the guestroom and click the door shut.

"So do you think they are aware of how subtlety is not one of their strong suits?" Joey asked, adding orange juice to her vodka, putting it in the fridge and grabbing a beer for Pacey. She held out the opened bottle to him grinning, he shook his head. They both made their way into the living room.

"Well that's Jen and Jack for you. They'll never change" He smiled. "But I agree it was a good idea however." Joey tilted her head to the side to look at Pacey closely.

"Good idea, how?" She asked him, settling herself on the couch., turning so she and Pacey were facing one another.

"Well" He began, biting on the inside of his cheek momentarily before continuing. "I think you and I need to sit and talk, none of this light hearted chit-chat usually reserved for people without history. There's a lot of that between us Jo. If we hope to have any semblance of a friendship. We need to be able to talk to each other. Openly." He took a breath "And honestly."

Joey nodded, he was right. Highly possible the reason for them feeling a slight awkwardness between them, too much had happened over the years and for the most part sat waiting to bubble over if not addressed properly.

"I wholly concur Pace, so how do you propose we do this, truth or dare without the dare. Seeing as we have recently decided the theme of the night is to revisit our youth." Pacey chuckled and nodded.

"Excellent idea Potter, perhaps later we can play spin the bottle" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Joey grinned, the tip of her tongue peeking between her teeth.

"Well, i'll ask first seeing as I offered you an answer to my writing." Pacey nodded. "Now that I have the opportunity, i realise that I have so many questions I don't know where to begin."

Pacey offered a small smile, he tapped his foot absently, glancing to the floor briefly before catching Joey's eyes with his own. Dark and deep with emotion.

"Maybe I can start from the beginning." Joey gave a furrowed brow in answer, waiting as he continued. "I left because I didn't want to hurt you Jo, I knew if i stayed I would and you would end up hating me even more than you did by me leaving." Joey opened her mouth to speak, Pacey stilled her with a wave of his finger. "I think at the time neither of us were really capable of the relationship we both hoped for. Without insecurities and distrust for the other." Joey nodded, their relationship in senior year of high school, shrouded in doubts and secrets they both knew was a result of how their relationship had formed in the first place. "While i know most of those insecurities and doubts, whatever, was me. My own doing and that is on me Joey." Pacey took a sip from his beer. "I think I never truly thought you loved me as much as I loved you Jo, and lord I loved you with everything I had." Tears tugged at the rim of Pacey's eyes, Joey could feel the same familiar tug in her own.

"Pacey, I have never loved any one the way I loved you. I loved you to the point I couldn't think straight. Where I lost sense of all reason." Joey sniffed and swiped at her nose. Pacey nodded.

"And that's where the problem lay Jo, my insecurities. My worries that I was never someone who deserved to be loved." He sighed. "I thought you deserved to be with someone you loved so much and who recognised it and never questioned it. Someone who could truly make you happy, not bring you down."

They sat in silence for a beat, both taking the time to think over what had been said. Pacey sat, regarding Joey's pensive state.

"Seeing as we had already established the idea of honesty being a large motivator in current circumstances I thought I would revisit the question." He spoke, cutting through the silence they had both wrapped themselves in. Joey studied Pacey before speaking.

"And which question is that Pacey?"

"How long are you in Boston for?"

Joey worried her lower lip, not wanting to evade the question but wondering how he would react to her answer. They had been finally able to get along with each other, certainly it had only been one evening. Joey however wondered if he was making the effort because he knew her time here was temporary, they had finally opened lines of communication but it would be simply reduced to phone calls and occasional visits.

Simply a gesture where he did not need to open his life to her, only offer her a glimpse into it. To be able to hide behind the distance between them under a guise of renewed friendship which did not need to be looked into with too much depth. Two lives lived by two people in two separate places. Joey took a breath, if only Pacey knew the weight of the simplistic question.

_It was not because she was still in love with him._

"I think there is a different question that should be asked in it's place, which when asked would render the former moot." Pacey's eyes furrowed.

"Not following Potter."

"The question is not when but if." Pacey's eyes widened, not sure how to approach her answer, which in itself was not actually an answer.

"Are you thinking of moving back to Boston?" She nodded, waiting for his reaction closely. A glimmer of a smile etched it's way across his face briefly before it dropped. However quick, maybe not even there. It may have manifested in her mind.

She was sure she had witnessed it, because it either had been there or because she had hoped it had.

"Why, what about that guy?" He asked.

"What guy?"

"You know, that Eddie guy." He said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Edwin?"

"Whatever" He waved his hand to dismiss the answer and with it the man. Joey wrinkled her nose in contemplation, draining the last of her drink. Pacey took her glass and stood to move to the kitchen, Joey followed him. Joey hoisted herself up onto the kitchen stool and accepted her drink. Pacey opened his beer and took a long draught of the liquid while he waited for Joey to answer his question.

"Edwin asked me to move in with him and I freaked out. I don't think it's commitment issues like Jen has accused me of having. It's just." Joey frowned, waiting for the right words to form on her tongue, Pacey waiting while she gathered her thoughts. "He's not the one, I don't think he ever will be." She finally said.

Pacey nodded, knowingly. He had a few of the same relationships over the past five years, none of which ever felt 'right'. joey shifted in her seat briefly.

"So, how about you tell me about Ben?" She smiled as she saw the light flicker in his eyes at the mention of his son. He grinned, openly.

"That boy is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He stated surely. " Audrey contacted me before I went home for Christmas that year, when I moved to New York we moved into an apartment together. I needed to be close to 'Danny's' ad Audrey had been staying with her Aunt. She was out of the country all the time and she hated living on her own. We helped each other out, I went with her to her Doctors appointments, her sonograms and even lamaze classes." Pacey chuckled at the memory. "She had everyone convinced we were married, you know Audrey. Actress in her loved the guise."

Joey laughed, nodding her head.

"So you and Audrey, did you..." Her voice trailed off, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer. Pacey shook his head.

"No, we were great friends, everything remained platonic." Pacey took a drink. "She helped me too, after the accident the headaches were almost unbearable."

"And now?"

"I still get them every so often but they are not as bad as they were or as frequent." Pacey pulled the stool out opposite Joey and sat down. "Audrey was asking me for weeks, if i would take care of Ben if something happened to her, I thought it was just neurotic hormonal freak outs she was having. Now, part of me wonders if she knew. Like she had a sixth sense about what was going to happen." Pacey shrugged. "When Audrey died, I was faced with having to raise this perfect little creation on my own, she had not wanted to tell anyone. I mean her parents knew but they abandoned her. I had to juggle work, Ben, funeral arrangements. Thankfully Gretchen was there for me, she knew about the situation from the start."

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been Pacey, having to deal with all of that while keeping your promise to Audrey." Pacey nodded, a tear falling from his eye.

"I wanted to tell everyone, but after a while it got to the point where too much time had passed and it was easier to continue with my life as it had been." Pacey bit down on his lip.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you, I don't believe it at all, I think you have been amazing with all of this Pace. To take on the responsibility that you have. I guess I was not angry at the secret it was more..." Joey sniffled, tears welled in her eyes. Pacey tilted his head to look at her closely.

"What?"

"It's silly really, i mean I knew that you were going to move on and everything but. I- I imagined when I were to have children that...well that you." Joey took a sip of her drink, lifted her eyes to meet his. "I never imagined that any one but you would be the father. so when I found out you had a child I kind of. Freaked out because everything I had imagined would never come true because I imagined you would never have children with any one else but...me." Joey looked to Pacey, his expression unreadable. Pacey leant forward and clasped Joeys hand in his. He brought her hand up and brushed his lips warmly across them, feather light kisses that could barely be felt in a physical sense, emotionally feeling like an earthquake.

"I thought it was because I had hidden the truth from Dawson." Joey shrugged.

"Yes and no, only because I guess I didn't really understand, I still don't i guess as I am not faced with it."

"Well, It was never kept from him." Pacey said, standing up. Joey looked to Pacey, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I pestered Audrey for months, telling her she needed to tell Dawson. One day she did, not long before Ben was born." Pacey frowned, remembering. "I found out only because a few weeks after she died I was sorting through her belongings, I found emails she had between she and Dawson. She had told him she was still pregnant, he was... well angry to put it mildly, accused her of trying to ruin his life, wanting nothing to do with her and the baby." Joey's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Oh, I- I never would have... Oh god Pace."

"I was going to tell him about Ben, but seeing as I found out his reaction before I had a chance; I didn't bother. I don't know if he knew Audrey had died or that I was Ben's guardian until recently. But he did know that he had a child. He rejected that poor boy, and I will never forgive him for that Jo, never." Pacey sighed. "I needed to tell you that, I didn't want you to think that I was that sort of person Jo. I could never do that, keep something so important from someone. Dawson had a right to know."

Joey lifted her hands and buried her head in them shaking her head. She couldn't believe it, Dawson who had always been the one to sprout all of his moralistic views, how he had always said Pacey was the one who never thought of anyone but himself, how he'd only ever looked out for Pacey.

How unbelievably different Dawson appeared now.

Joey felt Pacey's hand on her shoulder and felt his warm breath on her as he leant to kiss her on the top of the head. Joey looked up to find him beside her. He smiled down as her and moved his hand to gently run his finger along the bracelet.

"There's something I need to give you." He said to her, she looked back at him in confusion as he walked to his bedroom to retrieve the item he had kept with him for years.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Thank you so much for all of the reviews on this, it certainly helps to motivate me. I am currently playing with a couple of idea for other P/J fics and hope I might put those up too, once I have more written._

_Onward with this one however. Please R&R_

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 8

Joey sat and waited for Pacey to return, she took a small sip of her drink, wondering why she no longer could feel the effects of the alcohol.

Moments later Pacey returned with a small box, the same as the boxes he sent all the other charms for her in. He leant on his elbows opposite her and sat the box down. Joey stared at it for a moment before looking up to Pacey in confusion.

"It's not Christmas or my birthday Pace." She said, Pacey grinned.

"I know but I bought this a few years ago, remember that year. Not long after you moved to Chicago and you came to Boston for your birthday?" Joey smiled, nodding slowly.

"Jen said you were coming" Pacey smiled, putting a finger on the box "I bought this then and was going to come to Boston."

"What happened?" Joey asked him, a small smirk crossing her face. Pacey's eyes dropped sheepishly and he cleared his throat.

"Er... I" He chuckled "I kinda chickened out." Joey grinned shaking her head, certainly not the actions of over confident Pacey Witter. Pacey looked up to her.

"Why didn't you send it?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I couldn't, not this one. I sent the set of ski's instead." Pacey waggled his eyebrows, Joey blushed, remembering their night at the Ski lodge senior year. "This I needed to give to you in person...not that there would have been a guarantee that I would have if i had seen you."

"Huh, why's that?"

"Because, I would have needed to know if I still felt them?" He bit his lip, smiling softly and pushed the box toward her. "And I don't think they ever stopped." Pacey nodded his head for her to open the box, Joey eyed him with suspicion, she picked the box up and gently lifted the lid.

A silver butterfly sat within the box, nestled in it's protective recess. Joey looked up at Pacey and frown slightly, not understanding the significance.

"I don't really understand Pacey, it's beautiful but..." She was at a loss for what to say. Pacey simply smiled, knowing she would not understand. Pacey sat on the stool, his fingers playing with the lid of the box before he began.

"It came about from a conversation, with Doug of all people if you can believe it." Joey lifted a brow, Pacey chuckled. "It happened after our stint in a cell in junior year, not sure if you remember that night Jo."

"Ah, well considering I was not the one under the influence of dubious keg beer and jello shots. I would say yes, i remember that night quite well." She grinned.

"Yes, well. After you got to go home I had to stay behind much to my chagrin and Sheriff Witter's glee, I spent the night in that cell. But, i digress as it involved a conversation. It was about you, I admitted that you were pretty, the kind of pretty that gives you butterflies. But it's not just how beautiful you were, it was everything about you that gave me butterflies." Pacey gestured towards the butterfly charm "It was the next day, I was going to knock on your door, hand you my heart and confess it all. Instead I offered to teach you to drive." Pacey chuckled.

Joey pressed her lips together, shaking her head slowly, she looked down and fingered the charm, a smile slowly crept it's way across her face.

Pacey watched her, knowing he had once again bared his heart to her, like he almost had that day, how he had on one cold winters morning along the side of the road.

He had finally presented her with the charm.

_It was not because he was still in love with her._

Pacey finished his beer and took Joey empty glass, noting her yawning. It had been a tiring evening, he felt emotionally spent.

"You can take my bed Jo." Pacey moved to walk down the hall to the master room, Joey followed him.

"Are you sure Pace, I don't want to kick you out of your bed." Pacey shook his head.

"It's fine Joey. The couch is plenty big enough me." He grinned, flicking the light on as he moved to his chest of drawers, Joey looked around his room, she smiled as she took in how neatly it appeared, the bed made neatly, clothes off the floor. He certainly had grown up. Photographs lined the walls, some were of Ben, or Ben with Pacey. Some showed them as kids and teenagers. Joey smiled at the photo of Pacey and her at the Leery's christmas party Dawson had taken. There were a few photos of Audrey when she was pregnant with Ben, Joey couldn't but help notice how beautiful she looked in the photos.

A tear escaped and slid down Joey's cheek unchecked. Pacey moved closer to her and stood behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I really wish she could have met him Jo. I know she would be so proud of that little boy." Pacey sniffled and stood up. Joey turned to face him.

"I know Pace. Audrey would be so happy to know that he is being so well cared for and that he is loved unconditional, he's so lucky to have such an amazing Father Pacey." Pacey smiled, reaching to tuck a tendril of hair behind Joey's ear.

"Thanks Jo." He said, it meant everything to hear it from Joey.

Pacey handed Joey a large tee shirt and a pair of his cotton boxers. He leant in and kissed her softly on the forehead, had it really been over five years since he had offered a once taken for granted gesture. He had missed it, he had missed her so much. He could feel the gape in his heart caused by her absence begin to close.

_It was not because he was still in love with her._

"Night Jo."

"Night Pace."

Pacey exited the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Joey woke to the morning sun streaming through the gaps in the drapes of Pacey's bedroom, Joey smiled to herself as she buried her face in the pillow and pulled the covers around her tightly. Pacey's scent clung to the linen around her, giving her the feeling of security much like the way it always had when he held her in his arms so many years ago.

Joey yawned, knowing she should get up. Reluctantly she pushed back the covers and removed herself slowly from the bed, pleasantly surprised she did not have a headache or anything resembling a hang over.

Joey quietly padded down the hallway, her bare feet slapping lightly on the floorboards beneath her, the apartment was quiet. Joey walked into the kitchen and into the living room. Surprised to find the couch empty, Joey looked around her to find she must be the only one awake. Joey moved back down the hall and poked her head through Ben's open door.

Joey stood leaning against the door frame, taking the scene in before her.

Ben lay cuddled up in his bed peacefully within Pacey's arms. Both asleep comfortable with each other, like they had probably done so many times before. It was this moment which helped Joey to make the decision she had been pondering for so many days, not having arrived at a definitive decision until this very moment.

She had decided, while watching Pacey and his son sleep. She had been missing so much. Missing the people she loved and missing out on the important events in their lives.

Chicago held no strings for her, apart from the material items still in her apartment, she had nothing to go back to. Sure Edwin was there, but she didn't love him anymore. She wondered if she ever truly did. Joey stood watching the pair for a moment, she wanted to be apart of this too, here in Boston.

_It was not because she was still in love with him._

Joey smiled, moving off into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Joey moved around the kitchen opening and shutting cupboards, trying to find her way around.

She eventually found the cutlery and the sugar with much searching, after she had made herself a coffee, she sat at the kitchen counter. The sound of footsteps could be heard entering the kitchen, Joey looked up to find Ben standing before her, he rubbed his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning Ben" Joey smiled.

"Good morning."

"Do you remember me?" Joey asked him, Ben nodded.

"Uh-huh, you're Joey. Daddy has lot's of pictures of you." Joey smiled at him.

"You look so much like your Mommy." Joey smiled, Ben's eyes widened.

"You knew my Mommy?" He asked, Joey nodded.

"Yup. You're mom and I used to live together."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Joey grinned at him. Ben moved closer and sat at the table. "You hungry Ben?" Joey asked him. Ben offered her a large grin and an affirmative nod of his head. Joey nodded back to him with a smile and turned to lose herself in the kitchen pantry, searching for the ingredients she would need.

Ben leapt off the chair and moved to Joey's side, prepared to offer his services. Together they worked as a team, mixing flour and eggs for a suitable pancake batter, Joey's eyes scanned the cupboards once more, her eyes lighting up at the discovery of chocolate chips. She held them up to Ben with a silent arch of her brow. Ben's eyes grew wide and an excited nodding of his head followed. Joey grinned back at the boy and added them to their concoction.

Pacey woke to the sound of Ben's giggles from the kitchen, he yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he stood up and moved out of Ben's bedroom. He ambled slowly up the hallway, catching himself on the threshold into the kitchen, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, he leaned against the doorframe.

Watching silently as Joey and Ben mixed the batter for pancakes, Ben's face, splattered with uncooked pancake. Pacey watched with amusement as Joey picked a chocolate chip out and stuck it to the batter on Ben's nose, they both chuckled together.

For years Pacey had imagined how Ben and Joey would interact, now a reality he was unprepared for how the sight tugged at his heart. His mind drifted to thoughts of the baby he and Joey had lost, he wondered how their lives would have been like if Joey had not lost the baby. Seeing how Ben and Joey both felt utterly comfortable with the other Pacey smiled.

Pacey knew Ben was a happy and a well adjusted child, but there was a part of him which was regretful. While he had no control over what had happened, he found it saddened him to know Ben hadn't known how it felt to have a mother.

Joey looked up between flipping pancakes, a lopsided smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey." Ben looked up to find his dad moving into the kitchen, he beamed with brightness. His blue eyes sparkled in the morning light. Pacey chuckled, pointing to the faces splattered with uncooked pancakes.

"Looks like you've been cooking, or painting." He smirked, walking to the coffee pot. Joey grinned at her little partner in crime and offered a shrug.

"Well, there may have been a call for quality control before we began" Pacey raised his eyebrows. Joey looked to Pacey over her shoulder, her tongue caught between her teeth.

Pacey brought his cup to his mouth, this could be something he could easily get used to. His eyes wandered over Joey, she stood wearing an old tee shirt of Pacey's, the cotton boxers of his she wore hung low on her hips, threatening to slip lower. Joey tugged them up absently, the waist of his clothes too big around her slight hips. His eyes moved down over her long, slender legs. Joey lifted her foot up and scratched her calf with her toe. Pacey smiled, Joey's hair mussed from sleep, her hair tie slipping from her head and hung low in the nape of her neck, tendrils of hair had slid from the band, caressing the sides of Joey's face.

Pacey found himself enraptured by her, the smallest of details almost forgotten over the years. Now reminding him in a flurry of images and emotion. He shook his head, wondering how he had lived without having Joey in his life.

_It was not because he was still in love with her._

"So." Joey turned to Pacey. "What's on the agenda today?" She asked him. Pacey shook himself into the here and now, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked to her, a slight look of guilt flashed over his face as she caught him staring at her. Joey's cheeks flushed. Pacey cleared his throat and moved to sit on the stool at the kitchen island.

"Work in the next few hours, going to be busy with a couple of functions booked actually, so the next few days I will be run off my feet without much time for anything else. At least until wednesday or thursday." Joey nodded, flipping the last pancake onto the stack of pancakes she had already made. Joey turned the stove off and began to pack away what they wouldn't need.

"Well that's great isn't it Pace?" She grinned "You have just opened and already have big events." Pacey grinned.

"Yep, it's great."

Jen had by now made her way into the kitchen.

"Hmmm smells delicious in here" She grinned.

"We made pancakes" Ben grinned. Jen grinned back at him.

"Hey Ben, why don't you go wake Jack up?" She smiled.

"Can I jump on him?" He asked. Jen gave him a smirk and grinned mischievously and nodded.

"Is there any other way to wake some one up?" Ben shook his head and ran off down the hall. "Didn't think so." Jen said, helping Joey take everything over to the table.

A moment later the sound of Jacks yelps sounded their way down the hall.

Jen sat at her kitchen table later that afternoon, the sound of Joey's phone rang from the kitchen counter.

"Jo, phone's ringing" Jen called, her eyes never leaving the time magazine she had spread out before her. Joey ran from the bedroom and quickly snatched the phone up, she frowned momentarily at the caller i.d before answering it.

"Edwin, hi." Jen's head lifted in mild interest. Joey stood, listening. She shifted on her feet in agitation, chewing her lip as Edwin spoke. Joey frowned.

"Er, well yes. I remember I thought that was next week. uh-huh, I know it's just. No, I guess I can fly back tonight. No, I said I would Edwin. Yes okay, alright will do. Bye." Joey hung the phone up and looked to Jen, she winced.

"What's happening?" Jen asked her. Joey sighed and slumped into the chair opposite Jen.

"I have to go back to Chicago." She said, spinning her phone on the wooden surface absently. Jen raised a brow. "Which is not to say I wasn't going to, eventually but." She groaned. "Edwin has a dinner tomorrow evening, a big formal celebration for the case he worked a few months back, the class action against Tycehurst Constructions." She groaned. "I said I would be there for him."

"I see, you look a little conflicted however." Jen said, lifting her coffee cup to her mouth with a raised brow. "Care to divulge?"

"Yes. No. Yes but, oh I don't know. I am conflicted. I need to pack." Joey stood up and left for her room.

Joey noticed it had taken a lot longer to pack her things for Chicago then it had when she had packed for Boston.

Joey sighed with relief once packed and had her plane ticket organised, her two large suitcases and overnight bag also packed.

"I'll meet you at the car" Jen said poking her head through the door to hand Joey the keys "I want to fix my hair. You need a hand with your bags?"

Joey shook her head.

"No, I think i can handle it." Jen left for the bathroom, Joey sighed hoisting one of the bags up and pushing it beneath the bed and out of the way and out of sight. She grabbed the remaining bag and overnight back and made her way out of the building to Jens car.

Joey turned to Jen at Logan airport giving her a teary hug.

"I'll text you when I get in, it'll be late so i will call in the morning." Jen nodded her head.

"Okay, have a safe flight Jo."

"Okay, bye" Joey waved good bye as Jen pulled away, Jen could see her wiping her eyes in the rearview mirror as she drove away.

Jen closed the door to her apartment behind her, greeted with the same silence she had for years preceding the past week and a half . Jen missed Joey already, she had enjoyed having her live with her. Jen made her way down the hall to flick the light switch on in the guestroom.

That was all it was now. Nothing left behind to say she had even stayed with her. Jen frowned, feeling guilty for her selfish thoughts, wanting Joey to stay.

She guessed she had finally made her decision, Jen had thought she would have stayed in Boston. It must have just been wishful thinking, grand optimism after their recent reunion.

She did have Pacey back in her life, she was thankful for that.

Jen switched the light off and headed for the kitchen to search for leftover curry and rice. Deciding it would be accompanied well with wine and movie.

Dinner and movie for one.

Jen groaned, she was pathetic. She chuckled to herself as she put her dinner in the microwave.

It was late by the time Joey exited the cab outside her apartment building, she looked up to see the windows black and vacant. She frowned, clearly Edwin had switched the light off, the ever conscious environmental lawyer. Joey shook her head and hoisted her luggage up the stairs.

Joey fumbled in her bag in search for her keys, she unlocked the door and lurched through the doorway, tripping over her suitcase in a less than eloquent entrance.

"Fuck!" She giggled, sitting on her bruised arse, legs spread out in an unlady like appearance. Joey shook her head and stood up, dragging her bag into the apartment to shut the door.

She flicked her light on, the apartment flood with light. Joey looked around her noting nothing had changed, not that she's expected it to.

Yawning, Joey knew the hour was late and she wanted nothing than to climb into bed, she quickly sent a text to Jen to let her know she had arrived safely. She changed and brushed her teeth. Joey played with the idea of calling Pacey, knowing he was a night owl. She decided against it. He would be preparing for his big functions over the next week and was probably exhausted.

Joey yawned again and slid between her sheets, making a note to make a couple of important calls in the morning. She lay awake, her thoughts over how busy the next week would be like floating around in her head, she made a mental note of all the details she would need to work out.

Finally exhaustion took over and she finally slipped into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N I thought of waiting until I had another chapter finished before posting this but decided I would post this anyway. Thankyou for the enthusiasm. I have begun writing another fic and might post the prologue of that in the next few days._

_Please R&R_

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 9

Joey woke the next morning with renewed energy and excitement, she took a shower and made herself breakfast.

It was mid morning when Joey picked up her phone to make the first of her important phone calls.

Interrupted by knocking on the door, Joey opened it and ushered Edwin in with a tight smile. He stood awkwardly as Joey finished up her phone call.

"Okay, yes that would be great. Well I will see your boys at the end of the week then. Great thank you" Joey hung up the phone and turned her attention to Edwin.

"Hi Edwin" Joey moved to hug him, Edwin smiled as he pulled out of her arms.

"Hey Jo, how was Boston?" He asked her.

"Great, just great." She beamed. Then chewing on her lip she began to fidget with her phone. "Thanks for coming around." Edwin nodded. "We need to talk" She began, Edwin nodded and took a seat at the table. Joey sat down opposite and started to speak when Edwin held his hand up to her.

"It's okay Joey." He said knowingly.

"What's okay?"

"You have been drifting further and further away from me these last couple of months, especially the last few weeks. I think i understand what you want to say." Joey raised her eyebrows in incredulity, unsure what he was thinking.

"When i went back to Boston I felt, home. Something I have never been able to feel the years i have been here. I'm sorry Edwin, because I was never able to feel that with you."

He nodded, a soft smile crossing his features because he had felt her slipping away from him from the phone calls they'd shared over the past week, how she appeared happy. Happier than she had sounded it a long time. He knew it had nothing to do with him.

"It's okay Jo, we were friends for a long time before we became romantically involved and I know how you were missing your life in Boston. You only moved here because it didn't represent the hurt you were trying to escape." He watched as Joey nodded at what he was saying. "I also know that while I love you it's not enough, it has to go both ways." Joey's eyes dropped to her lap, her eyes hiding from his gaze.

"Joey, look at me. It's okay i'm a big boy, I can handle it. You mentioned the last time we spoke that Pacey was back in Boston.?" Joey nodded,

"Yes, but that's not why i'm moving back to Boston. i'm -"

"Because you've realised that it's where you belong. I know that, I also know you gave your heart away long before last week Joey." Edwin stood up and fished inside of his pocket for the key Joey had given him.

"Why did you talk about moving in together?" Joey asked him as she walked him to the front door. Edwin placed a hand on the door and turned to her.

"To get you to finally make your head listen to your heart." Edwin opened the door "Jo, looks like you have a lot of packing to get through, don't worry about tonight. I can handle it on my own. I'll swing by during the week and help you pack."

"Are you sure?" Edwin nodded and leant to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Joey stood in the doorway as she watched him leave. Joey turned and walked back into her apartment, she placed her hands on her hips and looked around her wondering where to begin, she had less than a week to pack, the removalists would be there thursday morning.

She could see a lot of coffee consumption and little sleep on the horizon.

By mid week Pacey was exhausted, his days had consisted of working and catching moments when he could with Ben. Most nights he had carried Ben into his own bed so he wouldn't miss out on spending even the smallest amount of time with his son. He was shocked when he heard the message Jen had left him, letting him know that Joey had left and returned to Chicago. He had listened to the message Jen had left him earlier in the week although it had taken him a few days to get around to listening to it. He had not even had the time to speak to Joey since she had left with Jen and Jack the morning they had all sat down to breakfast with each other.

He hadn't spoken to Jen either.

His life had consisted of work and sleep of late without much time to think of much else, particularly the way in which Joey had left, without a word. Pacey frowned while he stood preparing the red salmon steaks.

He deserved it, he had done it to Joey in the past, on more than one occasion and now he understood how she felt. His thoughts went to the conversation a few nights before, Joey had said that she had planned on moving back to Boston. Pacey guessed she must have had a change of heart, maybe it was that Eddie guy. Pacey had decided he didn't like that Eddie guy.

She had said he wasn't the one. She deserved to find the guy who would make her his everything, she deserved the world.

_It was not because he was still in love with her._

Pacey threw himself into the evening, it would be the final hectic night with the last of his booked functions soon to be concluded. Pacey quickly stole a moment to check his phone, a message left from Jen;

_Ducked in to drop off cake for Ben._

_Being bored has it's advantages._

_Sorry I missed you but you looked busy._

_Catch up soon._

_Jen._

Pacey smiled, that woman was spoiling his son. He hoped after this night, he would have a small reprieve and be able to catch up with Jen and Jack, spend some much needed time with Ben and get a phone call in to Joey.

When the last of Boston's Arts and Culture society members had left, Pacey able to finally take a breath in relief sat down with a bottle of water. Jason sat down opposite, a similar sigh escaping his lips also.

"Not much left to do here Pace except clean up, I can finish up here if you want?" Pacey looked to his second chef, gratitude plainly crossing his face. He stood and slapped Jason on the back.

"Thanks, I think I might take you up on that. Good night Jason."

"Night Boss." Pacey rolled his eyes and chuckled, being called boss by Jason was odd as they were the same age.

Pacey entered his apartment, greeted by Ben's moaning from the couch. Pacey shrugged his jacked off and threw his keys and phone down on the bench, finding Ben moaning from the couch and a stern babysitter standing by with her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the young boy.

"Sara, what's going on?" Pacey asked with concern as he bent down beside his son. "You feeling sick?" He asked Ben. His son gave him a weak nod of his head, gripping his tummy in agony. Pacey turned to Sara for confirmation, she smirked in reply.

"Ben ate the entire cake" She deadpanned, shaking her head. "I let him have a piece after dinner but...he managed to smuggle it under his bed." Pacey turned to Ben, biting his lip.

"This true Ben?" Ben nodded once again, looking decidedly green and regretful.

"I don't feel well Daddy." Ben sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. Pacey frowned at his son. "I-I think i'm-" Ben finished his sentence in an eruption of vanilla sponge, and chocolate ganache.

Pacey remained in squatting position, his nose wrinkled in mild disgust, his clothes completely covered in the contents of Ben's now empty stomach. Pacey stood slowly, taking Ben's hand and taking him into the bathroom to clean him up. After wiping his face and brushing his teeth, Pacey inspected Ben pyjamas. Satisfied Ben was still clean he called to Sara.

"How are you feeling now Ben?" She asked.

"Much better" He grinned, Sara smirked and looked at Pacey while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Sara do you think you could..." She nodded knowingly.

"Sure, come on Ben let's get you to bed." She took the little boys hand and lead him out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Pacey sighed, slowly attempting the removal of his clothes. He decided he should have stayed and helped with the closing of Ten.

Sara finished tucking Ben into ben and cleaned the floor in the living room thankful Ben's explosion of regurgitated cake had missed the rug entirely. Sara walked down the hall and called out over the sound of the shower.

"I'm off now Pacey, I'll see you tomorrow.'

"Uh-huh. Thank you Sara." Sara shook her head and entered the kitchen to retrieve her bag. Pacey's phone vibrated on the counter, Sara picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh er Hi." Came a woman's voice on the other end. "Is Pacey there?" Sara shook her head.

"No, he's in the shower." She spoke.

"Oh"

"Can I leave a message for him?" She asked. The voice cleared her throat.

"Um, yeah if you wouldn't mind. Could you tell Pacey it's Joey and I will be back home for good the day after tomorrow?" Sara found a pen and scratched out the message on the back of a receipt she had found in her bag.

"Okay, sure thing. Good night Joey."

"Night" Sara hung the phone up and sat the message next to Pacey's phone. She picked her bag up and walked down the hall, left the apartment and shut the door behind her.

A gust of wind journeyed its way down the hall, picking up an unsuspecting receipt and lifting it up into the air briefly before letting it fall and slip beneath the fridge in a smooth swoop of elegance

Joey threw herself down on the couch in the centre of her livingroom-studio-box-filled-war-zone and took a large gulp of her bottled water. She had spent days packing her apartment up with little sleep, working though most nights, running on adrenaline and sheer excitement. Joey had never felt more sure about anything in her life, moving back to Boston, while a hasty decision to others, she had always had it in the back of her mind. She knew Chicago was not where she would spend the rest of her life. She had known this when she first moved to the city. It had been a place to rest, to take stock of her life and figure out her next move. Certainly she never expected it would take three years to find where she belonged, but she was here now and had made her decision.

She would be back to where everything felt familiar, she had her family and childhood home, Jen and Jack. She had run from her past, from what haunted her there and from what had left and with it created a hole in her chest she thought the only way to mend it was to leave it all behind.

Now, the missing piece had returned.

He had returned.

And now she would too.

_It was not because she was still in love with him._

The door opened and Edwin entered laden with an armful of boxes, he sat them in the centre of the room.

"Thought you might need some more." He explained, taking stock of his surroundings. It appeared she had done the work of five people in the space of two weeks when she had done so in less than a week. "Wow Joey, anxious much?" He grinned at her. Joey laughed and stood up, blowing at a strand of hair which had fallen across her eyes. Her eyes followed Edwin's, taking in the view, of her entire life now packed away in boxes, ready for the next chapter in the story of her life.

"So, you have everything organised?" He asked her, Joey nodded.

"Yup. the movers will be here first thing in the morning. My flight is for the afternoon which will get me at Logan at around six or so. I have the address of the storage unit i have rented in Back Bay and will meet the movers there when they get in." Joey bit her lip, looking around her. Hoping she hadn't forgotten anything. She would need to get in contact with Jen to see if she could pick her up from the airport. She had called Pacey the night before but had only got hold of a strange woman saying he was showering. Edwin nodded.

"You need help with anything?" He asked her. Joey looked around and nodded.

"I wanted to bring all of the boxes from the other rooms in here." She said gesturing around her, Edwin nodded and made his way into her bedroom. Joey moved to follow when her phone rang through the apartment, Joey spun to move into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hi Pacey" She smiled openly, happy to hear from him, knowing he had been busy all week.

"Hey Jo." He said. "Thought I would catch up" He laughed.

"It's great to hear your voice I -" Joey's attention was pulled to the sound of a loud thump and a yelp from Edwin.

"What was that?" Pacey asked her with concern, Joey grinned at Edwin as he lay spread eagle on the floor, the box he was carrying upended, he sat up to rub his let. His face glaring at the step ladder which stood in the centre of the room.

"You okay Edwin?" Joey asked, beginning to giggle. Edwin frowned.

"Joey?" Pacey voice pulled her back her conversation.

"Eh, yeah. Edwin's had an accident" She giggled." He's helping me with my boxes."

"Oh." Pacey's voice dropped to a sound of dejection. "Well i'll leave you two to it then shall I?" Pacey said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Joey furrowed her eye brows in question.

"Oh, um okay. Pacey?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jo, I've got a bit on. Just wanted to...I just wanted to. Nevermind. Bye Joey."

"By Pace." Joey stared at the phone in her hand, her brows knit in confusion at the conversation and how Pacey had seemed distant. Joey frowned, shaking herself mentally she figured she would talk to him when she got back into Boston the following day.

Pacey had spent most of the day in a state of melancholy, the day was more relaxed, given they had finished up with their previously booked functions. He was happy for the reprieve but it also meant he had far too much time to think and analyze his conversation with Joey the day before.

Jason walked up behind Pacey.

"So Chef, what are your plans for the night?" He asked, checking the time. Pacey looked up surprised.

"Umm, not much. Drinks with friends at my place." He shrugged. "You?" Jason frowned.

"I have no life Pacey. I came to Boston with only knowing you." He chuckled.

"Which I am glad you accepted my job offer." Pacey grinned at his friend, wiping down the work area. "You are more than welcome to join us" He said, Jason's face lit up and he cleared his throat.

"Um, sure that would be great. By friends you mean..." Pacey eyed Jason suspiciously, his brow raised in question.

"Jack and Jen." He answered, pulling his apron off. Jason nodded, smiling.

"Great, they're great. Jen's great." He said, dropping his eyes sheepishly. Pacey let out a chuckle and shook his head.

Jason followed Pacey, helping to turn lights off and lock up.

Pacey and Jason sat at the kitchen counter, each with a beer sitting in front of them.

"How long have you known Jack and Jen for?" Jason asked.

"We were friends in high school." Pacey replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"And the other one?" Jason asked, Pacey gave him a look in confusion. "The one you're in love with, the leggy brunette." Jason spoke, a smile crossing his face. Pacey's eye grew wide and he shook his head. Jason took a sip from his bottle, an eyebrow arched as his friend.

"No, I'm not in love with Joey. She's...she a friend. I've known her since we were five. I'm not in love with her. Not anymore." Jason smirked, not believing him for a second. "We have a history, that's all it is Jase, we're friends."

"Uh-huh." Jason smiled nodding his head. "So, Jen. She seeing anyone?" He asked trying to sound as offhand as he could. Pacey smirked and shook his head. Jason nodded, happy for the news. A knock sounded through the apartment, followed by the door opening and Jack and Jen ambling their way through the entrance.

"Hey Pace" Jen grinned, setting her bag down on the counter, Pacey stood and kissed her on the cheek and slapped Jack on the back. Jen turned to Jason "You're Jason right?" Jason nodded, Jen smiled, her cheeks flushing briefly. Pacey moved to close the door Jen and Jack had left open.

"You really need to put a light over the stairs Pace." Joey grinned at the door. "It took me ages to find my phone"

"Joey!"

"What's wrong with you Pacey?" Joey eyed him as he allowed her into the apartment and shut the door. "You look surprised to see me."

"Well I am" He stated. "I-I thought you were in Chicago." Confusion clearly etched it's way across his face. Joey raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Do you ever check your messages?" She asked in exasperation, Pacey pulled his phone out. Joey shook her head.

"No, I left a message with, some woman a couple of nights ago. She informed me you were in the shower." Joey screwed her nose up. It didn't bother her, it was not her business who Pacey invited up to his apartment. He could see anyone he wanted. Pacey's eyes narrowed and he chewed his cheek in thought.

"Ah that would be Jen's fault." Pacey said. Jen looked up at him, her eyebrows knit.

"I'm not sure what sort of friendship you think we have here Pace but -" Pacey chuckled shaking his head.

"No, the cake you sent over for Ben, the one he ate in it's entirety. Made him sick in which he brought back up everywhere, mostly over me." Jen tried to hide her smile, unsuccessfully.

"I'm sorry Pace but I did say for him not to eat it all at once." Pacey rolled his eyes.

"You know saying that to a four year old is clearly misinterpreted as a challenge Jen." Pacey smiled. "He managed to slip past his _babysitter_." Pacey looked pointedly to Joey, hoping she would understand what he was telling her. He noticed Joey's face relax in relief, she smiled. Pacey needed her to know he wasn't off bedding every available female. He needed her to know there wasn't anyone in his life.

_It wasn't because he was still in love with her._

"Well, I left a message with the_ babysitter. _" She said, moving to accept the beer Jason handed her.

"Well I never got it." Pacey frowned, he moved to sit beside Jen at the counter. "I rang you yesterday, you seemed a little preoccupied with moving, I thought. I thought you had decided to move in with 'that eddie guy' after all." He spoke. Joey chuckled and shook her head.

"Edwin."

"Whatever"

"He was helping me pack, to move back here." She smiled at Pacey's shocked face. "We broke up, he knew. He knew it was never going to work between us." Joey said, her eyes locked on Pacey, she needed him to know there was nothing between her and Edwin. She was back to stay in Boston.

_It wasn't because she was still in love with him. _

Jen, Jack and Jason all exchanged knowing looks between them.

"Oh, well then Potter. Welcome home" Pacey grinned at her, Joey grinned back at him.

It was great to be home.

The evening came to an end, Jen walked Jason out. Both left the apartment, grinning at each other. Jack turned to Pacey and Joey.

"So, what's going on there?" He asked, Joey smiled.

"No idea Jack but I had noticed Jen checking him out last week at dinner." Jack smiled, shaking his head.

"Well, that's great."

"It is, Jason has asked about Jen on a few occasions." Pacey smiled.

All three were grinning when Jen returned to the apartment, she looked at them all, her face flushed.

"What?" She asked with innocence.

"So?" Jack smirked, Jen shook her head.

"I don't kiss and tell Jack." She stated, downing the last of her beer. Joey grinned.

"So, there _was_ kissing then?" Joey's tongue peeked between her teeth and she lifted a brow. Jen giggled like a school girl, but remained tightlipped on any details. She turned and headed for the guest room.

"Night" She said and disappeared into the room. Pacey, Joey and Jack all giggled.

It wasn't long before Joey had begun to yawn and headed for Pacey's bed. Jack and Pacey sat in the kitchen finishing their beers.

"So, have you spoken to Doug lately?" Jack asked with an air of indifference. Pacey lifted a single eyebrow at his friend and narrowed his eyes.

"Not for a few days why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Jack spoke quickly, drank the last of his beer and stood up. "Well, night Pacey." He said before moving down the hall as quickly as he could without running. Pacey sat, staring after his friend with confusion and intrigue. He'd make a point to call Doug the next morning, they were both acting incredibly weird.

Pacey turned the lights off and lay back on the couch, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to arrive.

Joey opened her eyes, it had been half an hour since she heard Pacey and Jack turn in for the night, she was tired but sleep appeared to be ever elusive. Joey tossed in the bed, she pulled the covers up, turned again. Pushed the covers down. She sat up and fluffed her pillow and lay back down. Pulling the covers up to her chin in exasperation. Joey groaned, closing her eyes.

Pacey groaned, opening his eyes and checking the time on his watch, it had been an hour since he had laid down, he hadn't managed to fall asleep. He rolled onto his side, wondering what the cause for his lack of sleep. He let out a breath in exasperation and rolled onto his back and pulled the blanket up. Pacey moved his head to get comfortable, he sat up and bashed at the pillow before shoving it beneath his head again. He flicked the blanket out and closed his eyes.

Joey groaned and turned her head to the clock, time was creeping by slowly. She rolled onto her side groaning in frustration. Joey looked to the door and frowned.

Why couldn't she sleep?

Joey finally threw the covers off and stood up, she opened the door quietly and stepped into the dimly lit hall.

Pacey checked his watch, for what appeared the hundredth time in an hour. He looked into the hallway.

Why couldn't he sleep?

Pacey pushed the blanket off him and swung his legs off the couch and stood up, moving toward the kitchen.

"Hey." Joey spoke in a whisper.

"Hey" Pacey replied.

Neither could be sure who moved first or if they had both moved at the same time, in a haze of longing, need and desire their arms were around the other. An instinctual response to proximity. Lips pressed together in fevered passion, Pacey pulled Joey against his body, his hands moving beneath his tshirt she wore. Pacey moaned at the feel of the softness of her skin beneath his hands, he kissed her with everything he had missed in the past five years. Joey whimpered beneath his touch, pulling him closer, her hands gripping his back, feeling herself drunk on the taste of him.

Joey pulled away from Pacey, they both looked at each other, breathless and surprised. Joey's eyes looked around her nervously before falling to the kitchen counter and Jen's keys.

"Jo..." Pacey whispered, unsure of what exactly happened.

"I - I" Joey turned and grabbed Jen's keys. "I've got to go" She backed toward the front door.

"Joey?"

"I can't Pace. I've got to go." Joey turned and quickly left, closing the door firmly behind her. Pacey frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Daddy?" Ben's tired voice came from the doorway of his room. Pacey spun around to look at his son.

"Yeah Benji?"

"I need to go to the toilet." He said. Pacey smiled and held his hand out to Ben and took him into the bathroom. He sighed wondering what the kiss meant and equally what Joey's response to it meant.

Pacey retired to his room in the hopes of finding clarity.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - I am working on both this and A New Ending and I hope to update this with the next chapter in the next few days. Please R&R_

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 10

Pacey woke the next morning in his bed, his pillow smelt of Joey's sandalwood and vanilla shampoo. Pacey smiled, still half asleep. Once fully awake he remembered earlier that morning and frowned. He recalled how Joey had left abruptly. Not sure of what her reaction meant Pacey got up and made his way into the kitchen. Jack, Jen and Ben were already awake. Jen was sipping coffee leaning against the sink, Jack and Ben were happily eating cereal at the kitchen table. Pacey lifted an eyebrow.

"Froot loops, really Jack?" He asked with amusement. Ben grinned and nodded.

"You buy boring cereal Pace" He said between mouthfuls. "This tastes much better" He grinned, looked to Ben for confirmation.

"Not boring Jack, healthier." He said frowning at the two conspirators before him and looked to Jen who shook her head.

"Hey, leave me out of it." She smiled, turning to make Pacey a coffee. "He'd already had the cereal, custard and chocolate sauce when I picked him up last night." She shrugged. Pacey rolled his eyes.

"Chocolate sauce Jack?" Jack shrugged.

"You've turned boring Pace, all grown up and shit."

"Jack. Language." Jack bit his lip and winced.

"Sorry."

Pacey accepted the coffee Jen handed to him and sat on the kitchen stool, he looked around.

"Joey not back?" He asked, Jen's eyebrows knit.

"Huh, where did she go?" She asked.

"Home I assume."

"Home, you assume?" Jen furrowed her brows. "Why did she go _anywhere?_" Pacey gave her a look of diffidence, biting down on his lip. Jen's eyes narrowed, waiting for an explanation. Pacey let out a sigh.

"I kissed her." He replied. Jen's eyes widened and Jack looked over to them. Ben ate his froot loops oblivious to what was happening around him in the world of adulthood.

"Ah-Ha!" Jen spoke. "And?"

"Well clearly she freaked out, this is Joey we're talking about." Pacey frowned. "I'm thankful it lacked the hitting however." Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"I think you took the whole 'let's revisit our youth' a little too serious Pacey." Jen said, her face serious.

"Hey I might have kissed her but she let me, i mean she kissed me back. To be honest she may have kissed me first." Pacey frowned, it had been a whirl of emotions, he couldn't truly be sure how it actually happened or who instigated what. Jen looked at him for a long moment before shrugging. "After breakfast I can drive you two home." Pacey smiled "I'm just going to take a shower and get Ben dressed first."

In true Joey Potter fashion she had freaked out, majorly. Joey had freaked out, took Jen's car which was effectively grand theft auto and driven the car, possibly over the speed limit and with traces of alcohol in her system.

She had committed three crimes.

All because she had kissed Pacey.

Freaked out.

Wearing his tshirt and cotton boxers no less.

A scantily clad criminal freaking over a kiss.

Joey frowned, she sat at the kitchen table, still wearing the clothes she had been wearing when she had left, still wearing the evidence of her deplorable acts. One question running through her head; why did she run?

Joey pondered the question, not sure if she would ever have an answer. Afraid she already knew the answer and it was what fueled her decision to stay in Boston, the reason she ran from Chicago and Edwin.

Pacey.

"So the pajama clad miscreant has found her way home, absconded from the scene of the crime." Jen spoke, walking into her apartment, amused despite the scornful look she received. Joey scrunched her nose, watching Jen as she pulled a coffee cup down and filled it. Jen turned, arched an eyebrow to her friend.

Joey's response was to drop her head to the table and groan.

"I freaked out Jen" She said, looking up to her friend.

"You don't say?"

"I'm sorry I stole your car, i'm a terrible person Jen." She frowned, Jen shrugged.

"It's not stealing when it's friends." She grinned, taking a page from Pacey's book. Joey grinned and nodded.

"Well I would have come to pick you two up you know."

"I know." Jen stood, sipping her coffee. "So, what happened?" She asked her friend. Joey shrugged.

"I wish I knew Jen, I think we were both surprised by what happened. It was nothing with any forethought. Just - Just instinct i don't know." Jen moved to sit beside Joey, waiting to see if she would elaborate. Joey's eyes looked to her friends for help, for an explanation. Jen sighed.

"You two have been coming back to each other so many times over the years. More often than not neither of you seem willing or able to admit your feelings or intentions."

Joey drew a breath, exhaling it sharply as she sat back against the chair.

"I don't know what I am feeling Jen, I don't"

"Well clearly you're feeling something." She said, her eyebrow arched expectantly.

"I guess so Jen but. What?"

"I think that is something you really need to figure out." Joey nodding, choosing to sit in silence and stare into her cup of coffee now cold. Jen sat regarding her, occasionally a frown would sweep over her face as she wrestled with her thoughts. These thoughts bringing about feelings she had kept locked away in a corner of her heart. Slowly they threatened to seep out and wreak havoc on her life, wanting to put with it a piece of her past, a past she always thought would remain there.

Joey sighed.

_Maybe she was still in love with him._

Pacey drove to Jack's place after dropping Jen, Ben sat in the back playing with his train Jen had given, his current favorite toy. Jack turned to Pacey.

"So what's going on with you and Joey?" He asked, his expression serious as he regarded Pacey, waiting for his answer. Pacey sighed, not knowing exactly what the answer was.

"I have no idea Jack, I really wish I could explain." He said, knowing it was not the best answer, more of a way to dance around the subject. Jack wasn't buying it at all, his expression was skeptical and he knew Pacey was avoiding the answer.

"Pfft Pacey. Come on, this is me you are talking to." Pacey bit his lip and frowned. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Ben amusing himself.

"Jack, truth is ever since seeing Joey, after all this time I have felt. I don't know, conflicted I guess." Jack raised a brow.

"About how you feel about her?" He asked him. Pacey stared ahead, bit down on the inside of his cheek lightly before offering a small shake of his head.

"No. Everything else." He said. Jacks eyebrows knit, not sure what his friend was trying to say to him. "I know there is something there, maybe there always was. Maybe it's just left over feelings or whatever. I don't know if I want to explore them however."

"Why is that?"

"Because I can't just fall back on the whole 'act first, think later' my usual Witter mentality doesn't work anymore Jack. I have Ben to think about." Jack nodded slowly, he was right. stakes were certainly higher now. Pacey frowned as he drove the rest of the way in silence. Pacey pulled up to the kerb.

'Thanks Pace." Jack grinned as he opened the door. "I'll see you soon, bye Ben."

"Bye Uncle Jack." He beamed from the back.

"See you Jack" Pacey waved as he pulled away and onto the road.

Pacey lost himself in thought the entire drive back to his apartment, he tried to convince himself it had been nothing between he and Joey, a slip up, a nostalgic journey back to their past. He could not afford the luxury of admitting it could be anything else.

Pacey glanced in the rearview at his son, playing happily, pushing his engine along the arm of his booster seat.

_It was a slip up._

Revisited emotions from the past, nothing more.

Anything else and his entire world would be flipped and dumped on it's ass.

Pacey went about the usual daily chores, he made Ben's bed and placed his pillow back under the covers at the head of the bed. He dragged stray socks from beneath his son's bed wondering if they were in fact multiplying under there.

Pacey stood up and made his way into his own bedroom to collect his dirty washing, he smiled as he picked up a pair of jeans, a button up blouse and a white lacey bra from the end of his bed. The sweet smell of sandalwood and vanilla clung to the fabric, invading his senses and leaving him light headed with a mix of emotion.

_It was a slip up._

Ben shifted in the doorway of his father's bedroom.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" Pacey's mind was miles away as he stared down at Joey's clothes in his hands.

"Can Stella come to my party?" He asked, his bright blue eyes hopeful. Pacey pulled out of his thoughts to take in his son's expression. A smirk found its way across Pacey's face.

"I thought you _hated _Stella?" He smiled as the little boy shifted in the doorway. Ben looked at his father, his brow furrowed.

"No, well she's annoying but I don't _hate_ her." Pacey chuckled and nodded his head.

"Sure Ben, we'll make sure to invite her when you go to preschool on monday yeah?" Ben's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Daddy." Ben tore off down the hall in excitement. Pacey rolled his eyes at his son's fickle behaviour, it had only been the week before he had been complaining about the young girl. Pacey took in a sharp breath as he surveyed Joey's clothing, he added it to the dirty washing.

_It was just a slip up, wasn't it? _

Withonly an hour until he was due down at the restaurant, Pacey finished off his chores for the day, hoping they would keep him occupied for the time being. The sound of rapping wood brought him away from wiping down his kitchen benches. He made his way to the front door, mild shock across his face at the appearance of his older brother.

"Doug, what brings you around, twice in the matter of a week." He grinned, opening the door wider to allow Doug entrance. "Capeside lose the delinquent vandals and jay walking pensioners?" Doug simply rolled his eyes before looking to his brother with seriousness.

"So, you kissed Joey?" Pacey stopped short and looked at his brother, he groaned.

"What is this, high school?" He asked, his brother smirked at him, an eyebrow raised. Pacey shook his head before looking to his brother with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I did. The more important question is how did you know?" He asked him. Doug's face turned from lightly amused to guarded and nervous. He shifted uneasily.

"Er, I was talking to Jack." He said. Pacey clicked his tongue, wondering how he would approach the information.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately Dougie." His mouth curled up in a small smile as he lifted his eyebrows to his brother. Doug's face flushed while he tried desperately to hold onto his countenance of casualness beneath his brother's scrutiny.

It didn't appear to be working for him and Pacey saw through it easily.

"What's going on Doug?" He asked him, sarcasm and his usual teasing lilt out of his words. He looked at his brother. Doug sighed, knowing he would have to have this conversation eventually. So, deciding to 'go for broke' he took a breath.

"I've. I've been spending some time with Jack" He said, waiting for Pacey's reaction, hoping he would understand what he was saying without having to say it to him. Pacey's reaction was a smirk. A knowing smirk.

"I think that has been established and addressed before. To a certain point here Deputy." Pacey knew what he was doing, he could see Doug begin to squirm, he grinned with no small amount of cheek. Doug blew a breath out in exasperation. "Doug, I am not your high school kid brother anymore, I am not going to throw up the gay jokes. While I have an idea of what you are trying to say. I think it's important for you to actually say it. " Pacey's expression now soft, without a hint of his usual cajoling nature.

"I'm." He took a breath "I'm gay." He stated, feeling the weight of the world finally fall from his shoulders. Pacey had been right, he had needed to say it. Aloud. Doug watched Pacey closely, waiting for something akin to his usual quips.

"Not so bad now was it?" Pacey asked, a large grin spread across his face. "I'm proud of you Dougie." He said, his voice filled with pride for his brother's bravery. Doug found himself speechless, the truth was he hadn't known what he was expecting from Pacey.

Being part of the Witter gene pool there always appeared to be a certain amount of disappointment behind many things in their lives. Doug knew Pacey knew this more than any of the Witter siblings, being the youngest, the sheen of parenthood had undoubtedly worn of once he had arrived.

While Pacey wrestled with his own demons, not having spoken to their father in over five years, Doug was thankful it hadn't turned his younger brother into a bitter and angry man.

"Thank you Pacey." Doug smiled, he was thankful and hugely appreciative for the accepting nature of his brother. "I was worried you might be disappointed in me." He said, timidly. Pacey's brows lifted with incredulity. He shook his head at the older Witter as he smiled.

"Why would I Doug. I want you to be happy, I don't think you can be until you admit who you are or want you want." Pacey moved forward to pull his brother to him, he slapped him on the back. "You look happy Doug."

After he and Doug had spoken out on the porch before Christmas five years ago, the two brothers had become close, much like brothers from a functional family should act. Pacey was thankful for the chance to have him in his life.

Over the years Doug had provided him with what his father couldn't or wouldn't; unwavering support. Doug had told him on many occasions he was proud of him. While some may take it as a given from an older sibling or father, the Witter brothers knew it to be something not to be taken lightly. To be told they made the other proud was precious given they had never received it from their own father. "You deserve all the happiness in the world." Pacey grinned at his brother. Noting the tears in Doug's eyes Pacey pulled away and cleared his throat. "You know now, I have every right to say 'i told you so'" Doug chuckled lightly at his brother's taunt and shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised little brother." He said. "But thank you Pacey, it truly means a lot to know I have your support." Pacey nodded as he followed his brother to the door.

"Sure thing Doug, the idea of you being gay isn't the problem. The fact I will be seeing more of you due to the fact you are dating one of my best friends?" He let it hang in the air. Doug's eyes widened.

"Does it bother you?"

Pacey chewed the inside of his cheek in thought and shrugged. "I'll admit it's a little odd but...well no weirder than when Dawson was dating Gretchen i guess." Doug laughed and nodded. "I'll get used to it Doug."

"Good to hear." Doug smiled as he began to leave, he turned to Pacey. "Same goes for you too Pace." He said over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Admitting to who you are or what you want, in order to be happy." Pacey laughed wryly at his brother's words, expecting he would throw his words back into his face. Pacey watched as Doug left and made his way down the stairs.

Shaking his head Pacey shut the door. The truth of the matter was Pacey had not been able to admit too much of who he was, although he was beginning to understand who that person was, he hadn't been able to fully grasp it just yet. As for what he wanted, it appeared far more elusive than anything he had ever tried to search for. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever find it, he would be left searching for something which didn't exist.

Maybe, far more detrimental was he may have once found it, he had found exactly what he wanted and he had let it slip through his fingers.

Maybe he also had the chance to hold onto it again.

All he had to do was to admit it was what he wanted and was in turn prepared to hold tight.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N I thought I would post the next chapter as I am almost finished chapter 13. The last chapter was a little shorter than the others. Hope you like, it was predicted by prp8383 please R&R _

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 11

Joey found Jen throwing clothing around her in a whirl of panic. Joey rested against the door frame with mild amusement. She watched while Jen pulled out articles of clothing from her closet, scrutinise them before throwing them on the bed behind her.

"Spring cleaning?" She asked her blonde friend. Jen whirled around in surprise, she regarded her room and chuckled.

"Nope, I have a date" She answered, ducking her head into her closet once again, Joey moved into the room and pushed aside a few pieces of clothing aside to sit on the bed. She watched as Jen held up a red and white floral dress. Jen chewed absently on her lip, taking in it's long length, she nodded to herself and placed it carefully over her full length mirror.

"So, where's Jason taking you?" Joey asked. Jen smiled as she pulled out a white trench coat.

"There's a small italian restaurant down by the docks." She said, looking beneath her bed to drag out her leather boots.

Joey watched as Jen moved about, finding her accessories to go with her outfit. Joey found herself frowning, wishing she was less confused about things which had occurred over the last twenty four hours. While more attuned with her own feelings, Pacey's were the ones which confused her.

She hadn't called Pacey, he had not called her. She wondered what it meant. She was slowly beginning to understand her own feelings, maybe she was still in love with Pacey, the feelings for him had only managed to become squashed to a place where she didn't visit too often. Despite she was willing to admit to herself how she felt was inconsequential because Pacey had not called.

What did he feel?

Jen moved toward the bathroom, she turned in the doorway of her room at Joey who sat on the bed.

"You okay Joey?" She looked as though she were struggling with something, Jen couldn't read her face however. Joey frowned at her friend. "Have you spoken to Pacey today?" Joey offered a small shake of her head, her frown deepened her features. Jen sighed. "You need to have a conversation with him. You can't keep avoiding this Jo." Joey opened her mouth to speak, she shut it at the raised eyebrows from Jen.

Jen was right. Jen was always right.

She nodded, she knew she would have to speak to him, this was not junior year of high school. She couldn't hide her feelings or ignore them.

They couldn't hide from this. They were also different than the people they were five years ago, they had surely grown up hadn't they?

Jen slipped from the room to take her shower, leaving Joey alone with her thoughts and the question of how to make her next move.

Her phone rang from the pocket of her jacket. Joey pulled herself from her thoughts to retrieve her phone. She flipped it open without looking at who was calling.

"Hi Joey."

"Dawson?" Joey's surprise was evident in her voice. She had not spoken to Dawson since he'd left Pacey's apartment after their argument. She had tried to call him, he had ignored all of her attempts at reaching out.

After finding out he had known about Ben the entire time Joey had, however stopped reaching out to her friend. Angered by how Dawson had pretended he had no knowledge of Ben's existence.

"How's Chicago?" He asked her. Joey frowned.

"I'm not in Chicago." She spoke carefully and stood, leaving Jen's room.

"Oh, you're still in Boston?" He asked her.

"I'm back in Boston. Yes." There was silence from Dawson, Joey waited for him to speak.

"You're back?" He asked her.

"Yes, I went back to Chicago to finish up and pack. I've moved to Boston. Permanently." Joey had no idea what she expected from Dawson, she certainly hadn't expected to hear what she did.

"What, so you moved back for _Pacey?_" There was a bitterness in his voice Joey could easily hear. "So you just dropped everything for him?" The disapproving tone to Dawson's voice left Joey with no small amount of irritation.

"No Dawson, I didn't just drop everything for him. I have been playing with the idea of moving back here for months. Which has nothing to do with Pacey. Pacey and I are friends Dawson. This move is for me, it's about where I belong."

"Yeah right" Dawson scoffed in disbelief. "It's never that simple between the two of you Joey, whenever you are around each other you cause so much destruction it pulls everyone else down into your shit."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.

"The both of you together causes everyone else to act irrationally." He stated. Joey's eyebrows knit, what the hell was he on about?

Then, like a bolt of lightning inside her she knew.

"This is about Audrey. You blame me and Pacey for you..." She took a breath, trying to push her anger down. "You fucked Audrey and you blame us?" She couldn't believe what he had been alluding to, although in the crazy, lunacy which was Dawson Leery, Joey was not surprised.

Dawson chuckled wryly. "And look what it got me huh?"

"You really have a messed up way of looking at things. You trying to get back at Pacey for what happened in high school by sleeping with Audrey is really mixed up. Seriously Dawson." She took a breath. " You can't hurt us any more. We've changed from the young insecurities which plagued us those years ago. You can't hurt Pacey anymore Dawson. Why can't you let it go?"

"You so sure about that are you Joey?"

"Good bye Dawson." Joey hung the phone up infuriated by his gall, Jen had now stuck her head into the dining room to look Joey in the eye with worry.

"Everything okay Jo?" She asked. Joey slammed her phone down angrily.

"I can't believe him Jen, has he always been such-such an ass?" Joey asked her friend. Jen sat at the table to sit with Joey.

"Dawson lives in his own world Jo, we all know that. You should know that more than anyone."

Joey nodded in acquiescence, she had thought he would have grown up however. Joey went over the conversation she had with him.

"I need to talk to Pacey." She said, looking to Jen. Jen nodded and moved to grab her keys out of her bag.

"Take my car, Jason is picking me up so I don't need it tonight." She smirked before adding. "I will need it for work in the morning though." Joey rolled her eyes and thanked Jen before leaving for Pacey's.

Pacey frowned as he hung his phone up. Sara's car had broken down and would be unable to babysit Ben, Pacey could have gone to pick her up but it would make it difficult for him to take her home later once Ben was asleep.

While ordinarily it would not be a big issue, Jason was not working and so could not run the kitchen which he did when Pacey was not working. Pacey tapped the phone on the kitchen counter, his eyes began to wander until they caught the corner of a piece of paper poking out from beneath the fridge. Pacey's eyes narrowed as he bent down to retrieve it.

_Pacey,_

_Joey called, she will be back home for good the day after tomorrow._

_Sara._

Pacey smiled as he read the note. The sound of knocking at the front door interrupted his thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Ben yelled and he ran to the front door, Pacey shook his head following his son smiling. "Er Dad, I can't reach" Ben complained reaching in vain to get to the doorknob.

"I know Ben, that was the plan when I chose these doors" He giggled and opened the door.

Joey stood on the other side of the door, she smiled sheepishly.

"Hey."

"Hey." Pacey smiled and moved aside for Joey to enter.

Pacey closed the door and followed Joey down the hall and into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Joey asked as she motioned to the phone in Pacey's hand. Pacey looked down at his phone then back at Joey. He shook his head and frowned.

"No, Sara rang. Her car broke down so she can't watch Ben tonight."

"Oh. Have you found someone else?" She asked him. Pacey shook his head.

"No. I'll have to take him with me." Ben groaned his detest from the kitchen table, he looked up to his father from the scrapbook and crayons he had been busy with.

"I can watch him if you like Pace?" Joey said. Pacey raised his eyebrows at her and looked over to his son. Ben's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Can she Daddy, please?" Pacey laughed, amazed at how quickly Ben had taken to his circle of friends.

"Are you sure?" He turned to Joey. Joey gave him a warm, lopsided smile and nodded.

"I would love to Pacey." Her voice was soft. Pacey nodded.

"Thank you Jo. I guess I had better start dinner for you Ben then."

Joey sat at the table with Ben while Pacey busied himself in the kitchen cooking an early dinner for Ben and Joey. Pacey watched Joey and his son drawing together, talking in soft voices. Pacey smiled as they interacted in this way, a conversation private between them.

Pacey bit down on his lip briefly as he thought of the night before, he had been unable to think of anything but the kiss between them. If they had been anywhere else but in his own apartment Pacey knew with out a doubt he would have been the one to run.

It had scared the shit out of him.

Not because of the kiss in itself, only of what complications it meant for him. Joey tilted her head to the side, looking at Pacey.

"Pace, where did you go?" She smirked. Pacey shook himself back to the present.

"Huh?"

"I think you skipped out on reality for a second there." She grinned. Pacey chuckled and turned back to the stove where he turned the gas burners off.

Joey stood up and helped Ben to pack up his things and clear the table. Pacey dished out the chicken stir fry for Ben and Joey and sat it on the table, he moved to the fridge for Ben's apple juice and a soda for Joey.

"You not eating?" Joey asked. Pacey shook his head and moved to place the remaining food into a tupperware container and sat it into the fridge.

"I usually eat after work. Which I need to get down to now." He moved to kiss Ben on the top of the head. He turned to Joey. "Maybe we can. Talk. After work?" He asked her, his voice tentative and unsure. Joey nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his.

Pacey stood up and nodded before moving down the hall, he turned as he opened the door.

"Be good" He called, chuckling as both Ben and Joey answered back; 'I will.'

After dinner, Joey had made her way into Ben's room to find pajamas for him, she smiled at his room. He certainly was Pacey's son, there was no doubt about that. While the train set and the dinosaurs certainly gave the impression of any four year olds room, it was the splashes of nautical, scattered around it which spoke volumes. Ben wandered in behind Joey while she opened his drawers and searched for his underwear and pajamas. She turned to Ben and smiled, holding up his clothes.

"Okay Ben, bath time." He grimaced and nodded, knowing there would be no point in arguing, it would be best to just get it over and done with. Joey helped Ben undress and lifted him into the bath. Joey rubbed soap onto a washer and began to soap Ben's arm.

"Joey?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you coming to my birthday party?" He asked her, his blue eyes sparkling. Joey stopped to look at the boy and smiled.

"Sure, when is your birthday?" Ben's response was a shrug, not having any idea when but knew it was soon.

"Soon" He replied. Joey continued with scrubbing Ben's back. Ben played happily with a toy sailboat, Joey smiled down at the toy. "I think Ella is going to make my birthday cake." He said happily, Joey smiled down at the little blonde.

"Yeah, who's Ella?" She asked conversationally, Ben closed an eye in concentration.

"Daddy's desert lady" He said.

"She works in Daddy's restaurant?" Ben nodded in the affirmative, Joey sighed with relief. She reached for the shampoo.

"She has strawberries." Joey looked at Ben with amusement while she lathered the soap in his hair.

"Do you like strawberries?" She asked him. Ben frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know, Daddy says i am not allowed to have them."

"Oh why?" Joey asked as she carefully rinsed Ben's hair out.

"Cos they make me sick." Joey nodded and stood up. She moved to grab the towel from the towel rack and bent down to pick Ben up.

"I like you." Ben said suddenly to Joey as she sat on the toilet to dry Ben. Joey laughed at his declaration.

"I like you too Ben." She said.

"Daddy likes you too. Daddy likes you more than Aunty Jen" He smiled as Joey helped him put his pajamas on. Joey's eyebrows knit.

"I think Daddy likes us both the same." She said, Ben shook his head. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Cos Daddy kisses Jen on the cheek." Joey reached for the comb on the basin and began to comb Ben's hair. "But Daddy kisses you on the mouth." Ben's words were sweet and completely innocent, they caused Joey's cheeks to flush with mild embarrassment at the thought of being spied on by Pacey's four year old son.

Once they had finished with bath time Joey and Ben snuggled together on the couch to watch a movie together.

Once they had finished the movie Joey stood up and said it was bed time, Ben insisted they watch another movie, he gave Joey a pitiful look with his blue eyes which had easily melted her stern resolve. Deciding on a compromise Joey told Ben he could watch another movie if he brushed his teeth first.

He had agreed with coaxing.

They sat on the couch once again, Ben snuggled up to Joey's side and began to yawn half way through the movie, Joey began to yawn as well. Soon after they had both closed heavy lidded eyes and slipped into a restful slumber. Joey's arm around the young boy protectively, his around Joey's waist in comforting ease.

Pacey said his good bye to the last of his staff as they closed, Pacey moved through the empty restaurant and began checking the locks when his phone rang. Pacey frowned and answered it.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Pacey, it's Dawson" Pacey's face dropped and a frown marred his expression.

"Dawson. What's up?" He was the last person he wanted to hear from, truth was he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather speak to less.

"I'm going to be in town this week. I want to meet him. The kid." Pacey's jaw tightened, he tried to keep his temper in check as he moved to turn the lights out and lock up.

"You mean Ben?" He spoke, his voice as controlled as he could manage.

"Yeah, I want to meet Ben." Pacey bit down on his lip hard, he waited a moment before speaking.

"Okay. You are entitled to meet him Dawson."

"Good. I'll call you in a few days when I get into Boston." Dawson didn't wait for Pacey to reply before he ended the call.

Pacey stood at the foot of the staircase, attempting to regain his composure before ascending the stairs.

The shoe had finally dropped.

His biggest fear was now upon him, he was powerless to stop it. Dawson wanted to meet Ben, he would allow it but what then?

Pacey tried to push the thoughts out of his head as he unlocked his door to his apartment. He could hear the soft sounds from the television, Pacey moved toward the living room. The sight causing him to stop in his tracks and his heart swell. Pacey's mouth curled up into a smile as he watched Ben sleep within the protection of Joey's arms. Pacey felt the familiar flutter within him. He couldn't lose Ben, he couldn't lose this.

Pacey walked over to pick Ben up to move him to his bed. Pacey was regretful of his actions as they looked peaceful sleeping together but he knew he had to wake Joey up. They couldn't hide from each other and ignore what had happened between them.

Joey's eyes fluttered open as Pacey moved off with Ben in his arms. Joey watched as she sat up and stretched, she stood and walked into the kitchen. Pacey made his way into the kitchen and went over to the coffee machine.

"How was work dear?" Joey grinned, Pacey chuckled.

"Good, quiet. But I think you had an easier night." He smiled as he turned and began to undo the buttons of his chef jacket. Joey nodded and smiled.

"Ben sucked me in to watching two movies. He's a sweetie Pace, I enjoyed spending time with him." Pacey smiled at her, music to his ears to hear it. "I didn't realise how tired I must have been, I guess i didn't get much sleep last night. Thinking too much." Joey's eyes met with Pacey's, he nodded understanding what she wasn't saying as the same had been true for him.

Joey watched as Pacey moved to take cups down and pour coffee.

"I just got a call from Dawson." Pacey said as he glanced over his shoulder at Joey who sat at the kitchen island. Her eyes widened, she bit down on her lip momentarily before she spoke.

"What did he want?" She asked. Pacey set the cups down and took the stool opposite Joey. He took a deep intake of breath.

"He wants to meet Ben" He said, Joey's jaw dropped in surprise. "He'll be in town in a few days." He added. Pacey watched as Joey worried her lower lip, a look much like anxiety plain over her face. Pacey's eyes narrowed.

"Jo?" Joey looked up to him and frowned.

"Now I understand what he meant." She said. Pacey frowned, having no idea what she was talking about. "Dawson called me too. Just before I came over here, we got into a bit of a heated discussion. It was mostly about my decision to move back to Boston. In true Dawson fashion he claimed I moved here, because of you. He seems to think that you and i close to each other brings everyone else down." Pacey lifted his eyebrows in curiosity. "That you and I are the reason he slept with Audrey, he also made it perfectly clear that he did it to try and hurt you."

Pacey shook his head slowly in disbelief, although it was expected. He had accused him of as much five years ago.

Pacey sighed and took a drink from his cup, thinking of how everything had now begun to slip. Joey regarded Pacey with concern, unsure of how to approach the topic.

"What are you thinking?" Her question barely audible as she spoke. Pacey chewed on the inside of his cheek, his eyes downcast to his cup.

"This has always been my worst fear Jo. The fear that no matter what I do, someone can just come along and pull it out from under me. There would be nothing I could do." Joey could only nod, what else was there for her to do, he was right. If Dawson was so inclined, he could take Ben away from him.

Joey knew Dawson wouldn't, not because he thought Pacey was a better guardian but simply put; Dawson only looked out for Dawson.

"What are you going to do Pace?" Her words were soft, spoken with caution. Pacey let out a breath of defeat, knowing there wasn't much he could do except allow Dawson to meet Ben. Beyond that he had no idea and the realisation of the uncertainty from wondering what would happen next is what worried Pacey more than anything.

"I have no idea Joey, I need to take this one step at a time while trying to anticipate the next few."

Joey nodded, she wanted to tell Pacey everything would be okay. She knew she couldn't as she had no clue as to how everything would play out. Dawson's warped reality was something neither she nor Pacey could ever understand.

Instead they sat in silence.

Pacey drained the last of his coffee before looking to Joey, he had wanted to discuss the event which had transpired between them, now it just seemed like too much for him to deal with.

"My plan was to talk, but now..." His voice trailed off, Joey smiled weakly at him. "Do you think maybe. Maybe we could table the discussion for a while?" He asked her. Joey took a breath and nodded.

"Sure Pacey." Joey stood up and prepared herself to leave.

"Just until after..." She understood, he did not need to add anything further. Joey placed her had on Pacey's arm.

"Whenever you are ready Pacey. I have to go, i'll see you soon okay?" Joey turned to leave.

"Jo?"

"Yes?"

"It's Ben's birthday this saturday, i'm having a party with close friends and some of his friends from preschool downstairs." Joey smiled and nodded.

"I'll be there." She smiled, Pacey nodded. Joey walked towards the door.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she opened the door. Pacey stood at the end of the hallway, looking anxious.

"Could you be here. When Dawson wants to meet Ben?" He asked. "I am not sure I can do it alone."

"Of course Pacey." Pacey nodded and waved to Joey as she said goodbye and slipped out of the door.

Joey's thoughts went back to the conversation she'd had with Dawson earlier, of how he had implied he could still hurt her and Pacey. She could feel the anger of his phone call to Pacey begin to rise inside of her. Why couldn't he act like an adult instead of a vindictive teenager. She had not even mentioned to him how she knew about his knowledge of Ben in the first place despite wanting to cause a fight with him over it.

Joey could not even imagine how this meeting between Dawson and Ben would go, she had a terrible feeling however.

The worst part of all was how Dawson did not seem to understand, through his myopic view of thing, Ben would be the one who got caught in the crossfire.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N - Life tends to get in the way, but here is the next chapter. Please R&R, I appreciate all of the reviews you have taken the time to write. I am currently finishing off chapter 13 so there may be a bit of time between this and the next chapter. Thank you for your patience._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 12

Pacey had found himself moving through most of the week on pins and needles, waiting for the inevitable ringing of his phone to signal Dawson's return to Boston. Pacey could feel his stomach tighten each time his phone sounded from his pocket.

He felt sick, knowing the moment was drawing near with each day, hour and minute which passed by.

Jason frowned at his friend as they prepared for the lunch crowd, it was mid-week so a large rush was not on the cards, Thursdays usually passed by steadily with ease. Jason had heard some of which had been worrying Pacey, other details he had received from Jen. He had made himself available so he could take over the kitchen if Pacey needed to leave.

In the years he had known Pacey he had never once seen him like he was now. When he had first met Pacey they had become instant friends, introduced through Gretchen who was close friends with his sister; Fiona.

Fiona was a jewellery artisan and had been designing and casting charms for Pacey, which was why she had met Pacey.

Jason and Pacey had become firm friends as they bonded over broken hearts, and dysfunctional families. Both, it appeared, had an alcoholic parent.

Today as he watched Pacey move about the kitchen on auto pilot Jason wished he could do something to help. Knowing all he could do was to be there for his friend and assume the role of running the kitchen.

Jason looked up as Joey wandered into the restaurant, she had made herself available everyday knowing Pacey would need her when the inevitable phone call arrived.

Joey opened her mouth to speak when the ringing sounded.

Pacey felt his stomach lurch at the realisation of who the caller was.

Pacey mentally told himself to breath.

"Dawson." One word spoken, without emotion.

"I'm in Boston." Pacey nodded and removed himself from the kitchen to search for privacy. Joey and Jason watched in silence as he moved off toward his office.

Joey could feel her heart beginning to break, she could only guess at the pain Pacey had to be feeling and she was powerless to help or ease the agony. All she could do is to stand by him as support, to let him know she was there for him as were his friends who loved him and Ben.

Pacey slipped his phone in his pocked as he entered the kitchen, he moved off toward the door in silence. Knowing no words needed to pass between himself and Jason as he knew what he was doing. Joey looked to Jason and he nodded to her to follow Pacey. She gave a small smile of thank you and hurried off after Pacey.

Ben and Sara sat at the table colouring when Pacey and Joey entered. Pacey excused himself to change out of his work clothes while Joey entered the kitchen.

Sara lifted a brow to Joey "Dawson?" She asked, Joey simply nodded with a frown and looked down the hall where Pacey had left to change. She sighed, having no idea how this would go and what it meant for them all.

Dawson was waiting for them at Hinklers Park, seated on the stone boundaries close to the entrance. Pacey unbuckled Ben from his seat while Joey leant over to pick up Ben's bag filled with his drink bottle, snacks and stuffed dinosaur which looked similar to godzilla, Pacey had affectionately named Gretchen.

Joey hoisted the bag onto her shoulder while Pacey took his son's hand.

"Hi Dawson" Joey said as they stood awkwardly together. Ben could feel his father tense and he hid behind Pacey shyly.

He didn't like this man.

"Hello Ben." Dawson moved forward, his hand outstretched. "I'm Dawson." He spoke. Ben watched him from behind Pacey.

"It's okay Benji." Said Pacey softly. Ben moved a few tentative steps forward toward the stranger and shook his hand with apprehension.

"Hi." He said.

Dawson smiled at the boy and Joey noticed the absence of warmth in the gesture.

They moved toward the park's entrance, Joey had positioned herself between Dawson and Ben and Pacey. She knew she would have to try and remain neutral at this point, to act as a buffer between the two men and Ben.

Although first fifteen minutes were awkward, both Ben and Pacey had begun to relax and Ben even began to speak to Dawson without Pacey's prompting for him to answer Dawson's questions. They spoke about pre school, his friends and upcoming birthday. Dawson nodded his head, Joey could tell he was trying to seem interested at what Ben was saying but knowing him as well as she did he wasn't fooling anyone. Joey looked to Pacey, he sat with his jaw clenched. She knew he was trying and his forced conversation with Dawson proved he was.

They sat on a concrete park bench when Dawson stood up and gestured toward the pond with ducks.

"Want to go and see the ducks Ben?" He asked, holding his hand out to Ben. Ben looked to Pacey for permission and was given it with a curt nod of his head. The pond was not too far, Pacey could easily see so he thought it would be okay.

He watched as Ben took Dawson's hand and they walked down the path, passing and ice cream vendor on their way.

"Did you know my Mom?" Ben asked Dawson as they sat on a bench close to the pond. All of his father's friends knew his Mom so he asked the question, trying to find out more about her. Dawson looked down at the boy and frowned.

"No. I never met her." He spoke shaking his head. Ben frowned and looked over to the ducks paddling on the surface of the water, their heads would slip beneath momentarily before coming back up. They sat without talking while they took the scene in, Dawson looked over at the ice cream vendor and then over to where Pacey and Joey sat engaged in conversation.

"Come on, let's get an ice cream." Ben smiled and followed Dawson.

Ben looked at the ice cream Dawson handed him with apprehension, noticing the red fruit mixed within it.

"It's okay Ben, it's made with real strawberries so it's healthy." Ben stepped back and shook his head.

"Daddy says I can't" He spoke. Dawson shook his head and snorted.

"Of course you can, everyone likes ice cream Ben. He's just being mean." He pushed the ice cream closer to Ben. He looked up to Dawson.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course i'm sure." Ben took the ice cream and shrugged. He was an adult, he had to be right after all.

Pacey looked out the corner of his eye as he watched Ben and Dawson walking back, he frowned as he watched Ben begin to slow down and hunch over.

"Somethings wrong" Pacey stood up in a panic and began running before Dawson had the chance to call out to him, Joey followed hoisting ben's bag onto her shoulder to stop it slipping.

Seconds passed and Pacey was on his knees next to Ben. Ben's breathing was erratic as he struggled to breath.

"What happened?" Joey asked Dawson while Pacey pulled Ben into his arms.

"I don't know, we had an ice cream and he started gasping for air." He said in panic.

"What did he eat?"

"Strawberry ice cream."

"Fuck. Jo, his bag. He needs his epi pen" Joey dropped to her knees and pulled everything from it in haste, pulling out the medication she handed it to Pacey.

Dawson looked on in horror as Pacey pushed the end of the pen into Ben's thigh.

Pacey sat and waited for Ben to begin to breath easier, he could feel his own heart beating at a rapid pace. Joey leant over and brushed the hair from the little boys pallid face.

"What happened?" Dawson asked, his mouth agape.

"Anaphylaxis. He's severely allergic to strawberries." Pacey leant over to kiss Ben's forehead. "I don't understand, he knows he is not supposed to have them."

Dawson frowned down at Ben and Pacey.

"It's my fault Pacey, i bought it for him" He said.

"Yes but he knows he can't have strawberries" He said as he flicked the offending ice cream away from Ben, noting the obvious fruit chunks within it. Joey pulled out a pack of wipes and began to clean Ben's hands and face. Pacey smiled at her weakly.

"I don't think he knew." Dawson lied. Pacey simply nodded his head.

"He'll be okay though?" Joey asked as Ben's eyes fluttered open, the effects of the medication working for him. Pacey smiled down at his son as he picked him up and began to walk towards the edge of the park to where his car sat along the kerb.

"He should be fine, I'm going to take him to the hospital." Joey nodded and stood, she reached into Pacey's pocket without thought and retrieved his car keys.

"I'll drive" She stated as they left the park. Dawson walked behind them without a word.

"I'm...I'm going to go." He said feeling guilty, he moved off down the footpath without uttering another word. Joey jumped behind the wheel while Pacey sat in the back beside Ben.

"Any better at driving stick?" He smirked. Joey started the car and tossed a look over her shoulder to him. Her tongue peeked through her teeth as she grinned.

"I guess we'll find out" She laughed and pulled out away from the park.

After a couple of hours at the hospital they allowed Pacey and Joey to take Ben home. Exhausted and utterly drained the three made their way into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Pacey turned to Joey and Ben as he pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Pizza?" He asked as he began to dial. Both Ben and Joey nodded enthusiastically.

Pacey bathed and changed Ben while they waited for their pizza to arrive, Ben turned to his father, his eyes glistened with tears yet to shed.

"I'm sorry Daddy." He said, hoping his dad would not be angry at him. Pacey shook his head as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Why are you sorry Ben?" He asked his son.

"I knew it had strawberries in it, i said to Dawson that i wasn't allowed but he said you were just being mean and it was okay." Pacey's eyes narrowed and he looked at Joey, her face became stormy with the realisation. Pacey let out a breath in anger.

"It's okay Ben." He said, his voice soft and leant to kiss him on the head.

"I don't like him Daddy. Do I have to see him again?" Pacey frowned and shook his head.

"No Ben. You don't have to see him again." He answered, hoping it to be a promise he was able to keep.

Joey went to the door at the sound of the knock, she quickly paid for the pizza and set it down on the table. She moved into the kitchen to grab drinks for them all.

They sat in companionable silence until Ben began to yawn.

Pacey smiled down at Ben, a big day it had been. A day he would certainly not like a repeat of ever again.

Pacey walked Ben into his room after Ben kissed Joey on the cheek goodnight, Joey beamed at his affection toward her and said a soft goodnight.

Ben had fallen asleep quickly after being read _Doofus at the Carnival, _tucked in and kissed on the forehead.

"I love you Benjamin Witter." Pacey grinned.

"I love you more Daddy Witter" He chuckled.

Joey was clearing the table off when Pacey returned to the kitchen, deciding a beer would be welcome right now he moved to the fridge and pulled one out for him and Joey.

"That would have to have been one of my top three most scariest moments." Joey frowned, taking a long sip from her beer. Pacey nodded his head in concurrence.

"Me too, number one i'd say." Pacey took a sip of his beer. "What are the other two?" He asked. Joey set her beer on the counter in thought.

"It would have to be the night of the storm, when you and Jen were out on True Love." Pacey frowned and nodded. "The other time would have been when i first heard you were in the hospital after your accident. Those first seconds when Doug told me, before he mentioned you were alive..." Joey swallowed back the lump in her throat, Pacey dropped his head.

"Looks like your three scary moments have involved me in some way." He frowned as he looked over to Joey. Joey nodded solemnly.

"What are your other two then?" She asked him.

"When Jen called me after Vince attacked you. I'm surprised i made it to Boston in the time i made without killing myself getting there." Joey bit her lip and wiped at the tear which had begun it's journey down her face. Pacey chuckled lightly "The other, not really scary in the same sense..." Joey gave him a confused look " The other scary moment for me was the night we..." He cleared his throat and locked eyes with Joey's "The night we made love for the first time." Joey's eyes widened in surprise and her face flushed slightly.

"How could that have scared you?" She asked with a smirk. "Being Pacey Witter, friend to women and all. Not exactly inexperienced in the area." She smiled. Pacey took a breath before answering Joey's question.

"With Tamara it was lust, some feelings, sure but essentially it was lust. Andie; I thought I had loved her and perhaps at the time i did. With you, it was very different."

"Why?"

"I was totally and completely in love with you before I ever admitted it to you, before I kissed you. Those feelings for you increased with each passing day, it was not lust like it was with Tamara." Pacey smirked. "Okay well there certainly was a good amount of that too." He chuckled. "While I did want to consummate our relationship I was more than happy to wait because just being with you was enough for me. Holding you, being with you completely content made me understand what true love really was. It was the realisation of just how important you were to me which scared me when we finally had sex that night." He took another drink. "And with something like that, being your first time it scared me because of how much I really had to lose." Pacey bit down on his lip as he waited for Joey to reply. "Didn't that night ever scare you?" He asked. Joey gave him a watery smile and shook her head.

"No, before the idea did scare me but not on that night." She said, Pacey's eyebrow lifted in disbelief. He shook his head not understanding. " I was completely and utterly in love with you and with that I had all of my trust in you. That's why I never needed to be afraid."

Pacey smiled at her. They sat in silence for a beat before Pacey let out a breath.

"Jo we need to talk about this." He said finally.

"Yes Pace. We do and like last time let's do it openly and honestly." Pacey nodded, unsure if he wanted to be the one to speak first.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her. Joey winced at his question, while she knew he would ask it she was unsure how to answer it.

"I think it was similar to the reason I reacted violently to the kiss our junior year, the kiss the other night manifested from all of my emotions i have been feeling over, i don't know how long." She replied. Pacey nodded.

"Okay, well seeing as we are being honest. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't feel anything the other night or that I haven't been feeling anything. I would be lying if I said it was something I wasn't worried about exploring." Pacey took a breath. He waited for Joey's response, watching her as she chewed on her lip as she thought over what he said.

"What exactly worries you?" She asked, not sure if she truly understood.

"I have been with women over the last five years Jo." Watching Joey's eyes narrow he held his hand up. "Jo, let's not okay." Joey smirked and nodded. "Right, well those women have for the most part been involved with other men, most of them were married."

"What!?" Joey screwed her face up, clearly appalled at his confession. Pacey simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying i'm proud of it Jo but there is a reason for it."

"Oh, i'll bet" She snorted. "The fact that they were with someone else means you weren't in it for a committed relationship, that you didn't need to invest any real emotions in it, right?" Joey asked, waiting for him to defend himself in denying it.

"Exactly" He said.

"Huh?" Pacey smirked at her confused expression.

"I have a son Joey, there is no one in this world more important than him. I couldn't just get into a relationship without taking him into consideration. It was easier to keep relationships separate to my family life, to not have them cross over in anyway. Getting deep into a relationship would blur the lines and it seemed too risky to subject Ben to that, so I put myself into the position where he couldn't get hurt." He sighed. Joey's face softened as she contemplated what Pacey was saying, she understood.

"And now, what do you feel about it _now?" _Pacey frowned, he had been taking steps to never allow himself to become emotionally involved with anyone. He had never taken into consideration he would have to fight his feelings this much.

This was Joey.

He should have known better.

_Maybe he was still in love with her._

Pacey reached out and took Joey's hand in his, he ran his thumb over her knuckles softly as he attempted to unravel the thoughts which had tangled together inside his head.

"What I _feel_ is what is scaring me Joey. I'm afraid that I am falling for you again." Pacey lifted Joey's hand to his face and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. "What are you feeling?"

"That all roads lead back to you." She smiled " I would be lying if I said I never considered you when I decided to move back to Boston." Pacey stood up to grab a beer, motioning to Joey with a second. She shook her head.

"What are we going to do here Jo?"

Joey stood up and began to pace the kitchen. Pacey watched in mild amusement as she worried her lip in thought. A lock of hair had found it's way out from the clutches of her hairband. On instinct Pacey closed the gap between them to tuck it back behind her ear, his fingers dancing lightly across her cheek as he secured the errant strands in their rightful place.

Joey took a sharp intake of breath as his fingers skipped across her skin with an exquisite softness.

"I can't think straight here Potter." His voice low, almost a whisper as Joey moved closer to him, she could feel the heat from his body radiating. The warmth of his breath against her ear as he whispered. "I've missed you Joey."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes, wanting to keep the tears which stung beneath her eyelids at bay.

"Pace?" Her breathless voice came out in a question. Pacey's arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her closer into him, Joey's hands travelled up his arms to find their place clasped around the back of his neck. Joey felt the softness of Pacey's lips as they brushed over her cheek, her breath caught in her throat until their lips met, a kiss tentative, filled with questions asked but without answers or definition.

Pacey could feel the floor beneath him solid, without this knowledge he would have been certain the world had slipped away.

Both deepened the kiss in equal measure, meeting the other with matched desire and need, taking selflessly what the other offered and giving in return.

The world returned as they pulled away, breathless and content. Pacey lowered his forehead to rest against Joeys, he opened his eyes to look into the darkness of Joey's.

"I think we should take this slow." Pacey spoke, his timbre low and intimate. Joey took a step back and smiled at Pacey, she nodded.

"You're right, we need to work through this before anyone else weighs in." He grinned as Joey moved toward the hall. She pulled her phone from her pocket, intent on calling a cab. "I'm going to call a cab." Pacey reached into his pocket for his car keys and handed them to Joey.

"Take my car, I think i'll keep Ben home from preschool tomorrow so I won't need it too early." Joey nodded and turned to lift her jacket from the hook.

"Do you need someone to watch Ben tomorrow then?" She asked, Pacey groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. He nodded, forgetting Sara had classes. "I'll watch him." Pacey's eyebrows lifted.

"You don't have to Jo, I can find someone else to watch him." Joey shook her head and pulled her jacket on.

"Pace, we have spoken about taking this slow. The reason for that is Ben, I think the best thing would be for me to spend more time with him don't you?" An easy smile crossed Pacey's face as he nodded in concurrence. Joey nodded. "Okay then." Pacey followed Joey to the door and opened it for her, Joey moved past, stopping to place a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"Night Pace."

"Night."

Pacey closed the door and made his way back into the kitchen, a grin from ear to ear.

Despite how busy his life currently was Pacey felt as though he and Joey had finally timed their lives perfectly to try again. He laughed to himself, it felt like junior year all over again when he and Joey had a week of sneaking about. It was different this time, they were older.

It had to be different.

Because for Pacey; Joey was it.

There was no one else.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N I am going to take the next couple of weeks working on this story to get ahead a few chapters. I think the conversation between Joey and Dawson is important in this one._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 13

Joey closed the door to Jen's apartment, juggling her bag, Pacey's car keys and a large document folder as she entered. Jen looked up from the table.

"You left early this morning" She spoke in interest as Joey laid the folder on the table.

"I needed to get some paintings out of storage." She replied as she poured herself a coffee. Jen glanced at the folder.

"For your publisher?" She asked, Joey shook her head.

"No. I wanted to have a couple of them framed for Ben for his birthday." She said, adding milk to her coffee and walking over to sit opposite Jen. Jen nodded with a smile and took a sip from her cup. She eyed Joey carefully, a smirk crossing her face.

Joey had returned the night before in an exceptionally good mood, despite Ben's trip to the hospital.

"You're watching Ben today?" Joey nodded, smiling.

"He's an awesome kid isn't he?" Joey answered with a question of her own. Jen grinned and nodded in the affirmative. She quickly glanced at her watch and noted the time to leave for work. Jen tipped the remaining coffee down the sink and turned to Joey.

"I called Jack last night to yell at him for his absence from society, seems he's met someone." Jen grinned. Joey looked up and arched a brow in question. "Yes, seems he is now dating none other than our very own Deputy." She smirked. Joey's eyes widened.

"Huh, well what do you know Pacey was right all along"

"So it would seem." Jen concurred and grabbed her bag and keys and moved to the door. "If i get bored tonight I might come round and spend some time with you and Ben." Joey nodded and took a drink from her cup as Jen closed the door behind her.

Jack had found Doug.

Jen had found Jason.

Joey smiled as she thought of Pacey.

Joey had dropped off two paintings from her latest book at the framers close by, the theme of boats would work well in Ben's room. She smiled, knowing Pacey would certainly recognise the boat in the watercolours which had been her inspiration. She parked Pacey's car and made her way to the door to his apartment, she shielded her face with her hand against the morning sun as a figure made his way toward her.

"Joey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm watching Ben seeing as Pacey didn't want to send him to preschool today" Joey deadpanned, Dawson frowned. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure he was okay." Joey rolled her eyes, like Dawson actually cared. "What so you're Ben's sitter now are you?" Dawson spoke in a harsh tone. Joey's eyes narrowed.

"I'm spending time with him, yes. That's what friends do. They take an interest in each others lives Dawson." Dawson let out a harsh laugh "Why are you here?" Joey asked.

"I told you, to see if -"

"No i mean in Boston, why did you come back?" Joey asked him. Dawson shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to meet Ben." Joey stared at him in disbelief.

"You have known about him the entire time." She lifted her hand up to stop Dawson from speaking. "Don't even try to deny it. Why now?"

"You moved back to Boston for it." He said, Joey's eyebrows knit at Dawson's cryptic words. She shook her head.

"Moved here for what exactly?"

"Family" Dawson's reply was simple, he offered her a shrug, one which said she should know.

"Family, yes I wanted to be close to my family is part of it." She spoke with exasperation. Dawson only shook his head.

"No. Ben and Pacey. The family you should have had. If you ...if you hadn't lost the baby." He offered a small smile. "I thought if I got to know Ben, if I could be a father to Ben then you might change your mind and you could be a family with me."

Joey shook her head in disbelief at Dawson's proclamation. Had Dawson truly turned into this man so far removed for reality. Or this person who stood before her always existed and maybe she had stepped back enough to understand _she_ had changed.

_"What?" _A mono syllabic answer choked from her throat and passed her lips, her mind reeling from what he had said. "Is that the only reason you wanted to spend time with Ben?"

Ben sat at the kitchen bench with Ella, watching her as she piped cookie dough onto baking trays. His eyes large as he thought of the baked result. Pacey had ducked into Ten with Ben to retrieve the invoices he needed to finalise before the weekend. He walked into the kitchen, catching a familiar figure as he looked through the large dining room windows, he frowned as he noted Joey's tense stance, her hands moving in wild gesticulations. She looked as though she were talking to someone out of his line of sight, she appeared to be arguing. Pacey turned to Ella.

"Can you watch Ben for a few minutes?" He asked even as he moved for the restaurant's entrance.

"Sure, everything okay?"

"Uh huh." Pacey was moving quickly through the door, he stopped still in his tracks as he caught Dawson standing before Joey. Their conversation appeared heated and yet carried an intimacy along with it, Pacey guessed caused by the topic for them to stand close to the other. Pacey moved forward on feet made from the hesitancy the current situation had built.

"Answer me Dawson, is that the reason?"

"You belong with me Joey. Me." Dawson's eyes were pleading, desperate. He took a step toward Joey. "I love you."

Pacey could feel his heart falter. For a fleeting moment he felt as though he had travelled back to high school, the universe had decided to play a cruel joke. Telling Pacey Joey was never to be with him, she would forever be intrinsically connected with Dawson. He watched hopelessly as Dawson reached out to place a hand along the side of her cheek. Pacey could feel his stomach lurch as the taste of bile rose in his mouth.

This was the reason he knew he had tried to keep his distance from Joey.

This was the reason they could never simply be.

Joey's eyes narrowed, she slapped his hand away from her in irritation and stepped back.

"Don't be a fucking idiot Dawson." Dawson's poise faltered momentarily, he looked to Joey in confusion. Joey looked to him in dubiety while he worked on regaining his composure to reiterate his reasoning for why they should be together. "We're soul mates."

"You are not still playing that card are you Dawson?"

Pacey watched as the argument continued, his presence unbeknownst to the speculative soul mates. He recalled many arguments between Dawson and Joey, most of which ended in Joey backing down, apologising or acquiescing to his tantrums or ultimatums.

Pacey remembered many of his arguments with Joey were directly or indirectly caused by her inability to think of anything beyond her friendship with Dawson.

"We're friends, although I am truly beginning to question even that. Why would you say that you love me?" She asked, her expression showing her confusion.

"Because Jo, we are meant to be together. You and me, always." Dawson took a step closer to Joey, trying to bridge the gap between them physically in the hope she would feel what they had between them emotionally, for her to feel the way they used to.

"I don't love you Dawson." She spoke.

Pacey watched, never before would he have ever thought he'd hear those words spoken from the lips of Joey Potter or they'd ever be spoken with so much conviction.

Joey's eyes caught Pacey's, they stood for a moment, Pacey acknowledging the importance of her words and what they meant for her to say them. Joey knew how her words would mean for Pacey, how he had lived within Dawson's shadow, felt as though he had been the fall back guy.

A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed Dawson's fears.

"So you love Pacey?" He scoffed, bitterness laced his words, pulling Joey's attention back to him. "How can you stand there and say you don't love me. We have so much history Joey." His voice became louder, almost shouting. Joey groaned.

"Dawson, the truth is I don't think I every truly loved you beyond friendship, you were safe, you were all i knew. I thought it was love." She took a breath "I never loved you like I loved Pacey. I will never love anyone as much as I _still_ love Pacey." Realising she had spoken in the present tense Joey's eyes flicked to Pacey's, finding his expression of mild shock looking back at her.

Joey's heart raced as she realised she had bared it all, cut everything open and presented it to him.

Terrified of her admission to this man.

This one man could easily break her heart in so many pieces it would cease to exist if he didn't feel it too.

Dawson snorted, throwing his hands up. "We've been here before, don't you remember. He left you after high school graduation and then again when he left for New York. Haven't you learnt. I was there to pick the pieces up Joey, that was me. He left you, I stayed."

Without truly understanding the weight of her words as she uttered them Dawson felt his heart break as she spoke them. The one thing she could say which could level him, leaving him utterly empty and broken.

Five words spoken.

Three lives untangled.

Two friends no longer.

One heart perfectly broken and one soul allowed to be set free.

"I don't _need_ you anymore."

Joey watched Dawson step back and turn, dejected and broken. Joey's feet were steadfast to the pavement. She would normally chase him, apologize for her harsh words, to take them back even though she meant them. She would normally do all of those things because Dawson was once her everything.

Now, aware of what it all meant, Joey could feel the chains which gripped the past begin to loosen enough for her to move. She stole a glance in Pacey's direction, hoping they could find away for the chains to fall away completely.

He looked back at her, his expression soft and apologetic because he knew what it meant too.

He had been controlled by the very same bond.

They turned in silence and headed into Ten.

Joey opened the door to Jen's insistent rapping upon the wood. She swung the door open and grinned at Jen as she held a bottle of Jack Daniels aloft while swinging a bag of groceries, Ben bounded down the hall to greet Jen as entered.

"I have ice cream" She beamed, Ben's eyes lit up as they made there way into the kitchen.

"Lucky you have already had dinner" Joey grinned, reaching into the cupboard for a bowl. She turned to Jen "I thought you would be too busy for our usual weekend gathering" She smirked, glancing over her shoulder. Jen shrugged.

"Jason's working" She said, handing Joey a spoon. "It's friday Joey, I haven't heard from Jack though." Joey spooned a good amount of ice cream into a bowl for Ben, Jen smiled at the young boy.

"Excited about tomorrow?" She asked him, Ben's eyes lit up and nodded.

"Yes!" He took a spoonful before adding "I'm going to be five" He held up all fingers on his free hand to show Jen and Joey. Jen turned to Joey.

"How's Ben been?" She asked. Joey nodded her head.

"He's been fine, no after effects from yesterday thankfully, I don't know I could be as calm as Pacey was when it happened." Jen nodded knowingly.

"He's an amazing Dad isn't he?" Jen said. Joey leant against the kitchen bench and smiled as she watched Ben sitting happily and eating.

"He sure is Jen, but i'm not really surprised how well he seems to have adjusted to fatherhood. Pacey's always been so unsure of what he could achieve and always doubted it."

"And he goes right ahead and surprises everyone by what he has achieved." Jen added. Joey shook her head and glanced at Jen.

"Not me, Pacey was always capable. He could never surprise me when I knew he'd be a success." Jen lifted her eyebrow at her friend's wistful tone, she'd heard this before and seen the expression Joey wore many times. Jen smiled and decided to leave well enough alone.

"Pacey mentioned downstairs you spoke to Dawson." Jen said, reaching for the hand wipes and leaning over the table to wipe Ben's mouth. Joey let out a sigh and followed Ben into the living room to start the movie he had been ready to watch before Jen's arrival.

"I certainly did and it could have gone better." She frowned as they moved back into the kitchen out of ear shot to Ben. Jen snorted because she knew Dawson, he had not changed since high school, she could only imagine how the conversation would have gone. "Dawson can't seem to let go of anything Jen and it's sad and completely frustrating. Especially for everyone else."

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Joey frowned, glancing at the time. It was almost Ben's bed time and Pacey wouldn't be due for another couple of hours at least. "He played on his usual soul mate argument. I mean we've moved past that Jen, at least I had. Dawson is trying to hang on to the past so tightly he has lost himself there."

Despite the passing of the years, Jen had only half expected Dawson to actually grow up. Jen simply shook her head as Joey stood up and moved into the living room to take Ben to the bathroom. Joey returned a time later, after having bathed Ben, read to him and tucked him into bed.

She sat with Jen as she relayed the conflict with Dawson earlier, Jen had sat nodding and listening to her words. All of what she was saying not surprising her in the least.

"So you don't think he really wants anything to do with Ben do you?" Jen asked, Joey shook her head.

"As terrible as the truth is Jen, no. I think he thought I came back to Boston to be with Pacey and Ben because of what Pacey and I had lost. He thought I wanted a family and he figured if he had Ben then he'd have me. I just don't understand him anymore." Joey frowned and shook her head. Jen took a breath, hoping for Pacey's sake Joey had convinced Dawson she was not looking for a family with Dawson. Also he would understand this and hopefully come to his senses enough to realise Ben had a perfect life with an amazing Father.

Jen and Joey sat in silence for a time, both thinking over what had happened the last few days.

Joey's bracelet caught Jen eye and she gasped Joeys wrist.

"Hey, this is new. When did you get this?" Jen fingered the silver butterfly attached to Joey's bracelet. Joey smiled.

"Pacey gave it to me. Before I went back to Chicago." She smiled. Jen raised a brow at her friend. Jen pulled Joey's hand closer to her to inspect the charms.

"You know I think I know most of the significance with these charms, there are some I have no idea though." She spoke thoughtfully. "This one i know."Her voice solemn as her finger rested lightly on the first charm Joey had received. Joey frowned and nodded. " Obviously I get the boat and the brick." She smiled "But this?" She looked to Joey, noticing a grin sweep across her face.

"It's a road sign" She said, looking at the letters WTC "I guess it's too small to put Welcome To Capeside on it. The first time I let Pacey kiss me."

"Let him, meaning not the first time he kissed you?"

"Nope." She pointed to a snail charm. "We were doing a project together a year or so before that when Pacey kissed me for the first time, I pushed him away. I was mortified" She chuckled. Jen nodded.

"This I know" Jen smiled, her finger resting on the duck charm. Joey's eyes furrowed and shook her head.

"Really? Because I have no idea about that one" She said. Jen laughed.

"A conversation between Pacey and I" She grinned.

Jen began to tell Joey about the conversation of how he had seen himself as Duckie from the movie Pretty in Pink.

"So how are things with Jason?" Joey asked, wagging a brow. Jen blushed, Joey's eyes grew wide.

"Oh wow Jen." She said. Jen eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" She asked, Joey simply gave her friend a knowing smirk.

Finally, Jen relented and smiled back at Joey, it was true and although Joey had not said a word she was beginning to fall for Jason. He was sweet and handsome and completely different to many men she had dated. All very new and maybe too soon for her to begin to feel this way about hm, but she was not worried. She had seen Joey and Pacey throughout their on again off again relationship to know being afraid was the worst thing, running from feelings would never work. Even now Jen knew they were both running from each other, especially Joey, as she had in the literal sense not too long ago.

They heard the familiar voices of Pacey and Jason as they made their way into the apartment. Both men smiled as they found Joey and Jen sitting at the kitchen bench. They each grabbed a beer for themselves and sat with the girls, Jason leaned over to kiss Jen softly. Joey and Pacey looked at each other and smiled at the exchange between their two friends.

"How was work?" Joey asked, Pacey began to pull his chef jacket away from the buttons as he took a sip from his beer.

"Busy" He stated with a smile. "Can't complain though right?" Joey nodded.

Jen stood after they had finished their beers. She held her hand out for Jason.

"Ready?" She asked him, Jason nodded and took her hand. Jen turned to Joey. "You need a lift home or..." She waited for Joey to reply, her eyes glanced at Pacey momentarily before nodding and standing up.

"Yeah, we have a big day tomorrow." Joey smiled, Pacey chuckled.

"Yes we do indeed." Pacey stood up to walk his friends out. He pointed to Jen "No cake Jen, banned. Your cakes are completely banned." Jen feigned hurt and stuck her bottom lip out. Pacey smiled as he waved them off, Jen and Jason descended the stairs hand in hand. Joey hung back for a moment, glancing over her shoulder at her retreating friends. Finally she turned to Pacey, he regarded her carefully. His thoughts drifted to the altercation she had earlier with Dawson, wondering if she was going to bring it up as they hadn't had time to talk earlier.

"Did you need me to help with anything before the party?" Joey asked, using Ben's party as an excuse to hang back. Pacey's expression was unreadable, finally he gave her a smile and shook his head.

"No. I think I have everything organised." He nodded. Joey stood for a beat before nodding, she turned to leave.

"Okay then" She spoke as she began moving down the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow then" She said, the patented lop sided smile across her face. Pacey felt his stomach flutter. He grinned and nodded.

"Night Jo."

"Night"

Joey opened the back door to Jen's car and sat down in her seat, she buckled the seat belt. Jen pulled out into the busy Boston streets, heading for her apartment. Joey looked out of the window, staring absently out into the lives wandering the streets of the city. She thought about talking to Pacey about what she had admitted to earlier. It was a slip, not an untruth but a slip nonetheless. She hadn't prepared herself to admit it to him.

Yes she was still in love with Pacey and although they had agreed to start this slowly she knew their relationship or however it could be described as was, for the most a very diffident one at best. Admitting she was still in love with Pacey was not the best way to begin this slowly, whatever _this_ was.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N - Things are going a bit slowly at the moment, your patience is appreciated. I will be doing a quick out line of the final chapters so hopefully I will be able to get the chapters out a little more quickly, thank you and please R&R_

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 14

Pacey woke the following morning to the sound of a bicycle bell sounding down the hall followed by the giggling of his son. Pacey grinned as he rubbed his eyes, Ben was obviously up and had found his birthday present. A bike Pacey had built the night before, something Ben had asked for in the months preceding. Pacey swung his legs out of bed, he sat for a moment before standing and leaving the room. Pacey was greeted by his beaming son, sitting on his bike and ringing the bell mercilessly. Pacey stood, leaning against the kitchen bench with his arms folded across his chest. He watched his son, wondering to himself how time had passed by so quickly. Already Ben was five and would be starting school.

Pacey stood in the kitchen watching Ben silently as he played with his bike until Ben looked up to his father with a large grin firmly across his face.

"Happy Birthday Benji!" Pacey made his way over to Ben, his arms outstretched. Ben leapt from his bike to find himself enveloped in Pacey's arms.

"Thanks Dad" His voice was almost a whisper as Pacey held him close to his chest. "I can't breathe" Ben choked then began to chuckle. He looked up to Pacey with a confused and concerned expression, he lifted his hand to his fathers face and wiped a single tear from his cheek. "Are you sad?" He frowned. Pacey laughed and shook his head, Ben furrowed his eyebrows, appearing more confused.

"No Ben. Happy, and maybe a little sad." He told him. Ben shook his head, not fully understanding what his father was trying to tell him. Pacey smiled. "You are growing up too fast Benji. Sometimes i wish you could stay like this forever." He smiled, standing up. Ben followed his father into the kitchen and watched carefully as Pacey switched the jug on. Pacey noticed Ben's eyes following him. He looked back over his shoulder. "I'm also a little sad because your Mom isn't here Ben. She would be so proud of you little man."

Ben sat his elbows on the kitchen table and rested his chin in his hands. He frowned, while at five he could not truly understand what it was like to have a mother, he had watched Stella and her mother and thought it might be nice to have one. Stella had told her mother read to her at night and cared for her when she was sick. Ben had told her his father did all those things. Stella had simply replied that it was nicer when her mother did it because her dad sometimes didn't know what her favorite book was.

"You okay Ben?" Pacey asked. Ben's head snapped up to allow him to look at his father. He nodded.

"I'm okay" He said. Pacey nodded, returning to making himself a cup of coffee. He turned around, coffee in hand to find Ben staring off into space again. Pacey had noticed his son doing this a lot lately, he wondered what his son was thinking.

Pacey spent the morning making pancakes, dressing Ben and organising the decorations and food for Ben's party. They had made their way down to the restaurant and were blowing balloons up when Gretchen came in.

"Hey Benji!" She called from the far side of the dining room "Happy Birthday" Holding her arms out to her nephew. Ben jumped up from his seat on the floor to run to his aunt, she picked him up swiftly into her arms. Ben wrapped his arms around her neck tightly as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Gretchen held the young boy for a few moments before placing him back down and handing him a brightly coloured gift bag. Ben's eyes lit up when he opened the bag to find a dinosaur toy inside.

"Wow! It's a T-Rex" He exclaimed pulling it from the bag. Gretchen laughed and nodded, Ben began pressing buttons on it. Laughing when it roared and it's eyes lit up green.

"Look Daddy, look" He grinned, running to his father and waving it in the air with pride. Pacey stood up, tying the last of the balloons. He grinned at Ben and nodded his head. Giving Gretchen a look that said '_thank you for yet another loud and obnoxious toy_'. Gretchen smiled back at him and if to say '_you are more than welcome_'.

"That's awesome Ben. Did you say thank you to Aunt Gretch?"

"Thank you" Ben said over his shoulder as he ran off to play on the nearest table. Gretchen chuckled and shook her head, making her way over to Pacey. She stood up on her toes to plant a kiss on her brother's cheek.

"How are you Pace?" She asked him, accepting the ribbon he handed to her. He frowned briefly before quickly covering it with a grin.

"Great Gretchen. Just great." Gretchen helped Pacey to tie off balloons into bunches, she lifted an eyebrow at him, knowing what had happened at the park with Dawson and Ben. Pacey looked at her and shook his head in warning, not wanting to hear about what she had to say. Not today of all days.

A bittersweet day for Pacey, while he had dealt with the grief, eventually. It would always be a day of celebration and sadness.

The first couple of birthdays had been hard for Pacey, celebrating another year of his son's life while having to deal with and acknowledge the death of Ben's mother. Pacey missed Audrey, he had also felt angry at her too, at least in the beginning. It was irrational and he knew it but he couldn't help feeling the way he had. He had been angry at her for leaving Ben, for leaving him. Knowing Ben would grow up and Audrey would never see that, would never be around for that.

This made Pacey angry at her.

He had also been angry at her for making him promise to care for Ben, expected to care for this perfect little miracle, to give up his life and push everything he'd worked for aside to be the sole parent of a newborn.

The anger had quickly subsided because deep down he wasn't really angry, he was more afraid.

Afraid he would turn out like his father and Ben would suffer, he would turn out an emotional wreck with insecurities and doubts.

So every day for the past five years Pacey had tried to make sure he was not his father, he instead was the man he wished his father had been.

Joey moved expertly through the Saturday lunch crowds on her way back to the car from the framer. Jen sat patiently in the car waiting for Joey. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited, staring out across the busy street. Joey opened the back door and placed the painting on the back seat, wrapped in plain brown paper. She had also bought Ben a large scrapbook with paints and pencils. Jen's gift sat on the back seat as well, a large train set to add to the set Ben already had. Jen caught Joey's eye in the rear view mirror.

"Ready?" She asked her, Joey smiled back and nodded.

Pacey had closed the restaurant for the day, finding a parking space was much easier for Jen and she was able to park just out front of Ten.

Joey juggled her gifts as she and Jen were marauded by six or so children, Ben at the front holding the hand of a grinning brunette with brown eyes.

"Joey, Jen you're here!" He yelled at his body connected with Joey. His arms flew around Joey's thighs.

"Happy Birthday Ben" Both Joey and Jen said to him in unison.

"Thank you, this is Stella" He grinned, lifting his hand up with Stella's entangled within it.

"Hi Stella" Joey smiled. Gretchen's voice called out through the dining room.

"Come on kids, let's play pin the tail on the donkey!" Loud cheers made their way out of the mouths of all children present, Ben and Stella found themselves dragged away. They waved and laughed as they made their way to the other side of the room.

"Hey" Joey turned to find Pacey behind her. Joey grinned.

"Hey" She shifted the gifts in her arms "Ben's have a great time it seems" Pacey chuckled as he watched Gretchen putting a blindfold on his son.

"Yup, I think he has already eaten most of the candy however." Pacey moved to relieve Joey of her paintings, she followed him to where the other gifts sat on a table along the wall. Joey looked around her, watching the familiar people chat together in groups while the children laughed and danced around, waiting their turn to be blindfolded. She eyed Jen sitting at a table with Jason, they were smiling and holding hands, looking into one anothers eyes as though no one existed outside of them. Joey smiled, it was good to see Jen happy.

She had kept her distance from relationships after Vince, not that Joey could blame her in the slightest. She felt sad Jen couldn't or wouldn't try to find someone to share her life with. Pacey watched Joey silently as she regarded Jen and Jason, Pacey smiled, happy his two friends had found happiness. He noted an expression pass over Joey, not sure if it was simply happiness for two people or maybe it mirrored the same expression Pacey had when he looked at them; a sense of longing, a need for the missing piece.

Pacey reached for Joey's hand, plucking her from her thoughts.

"What's up Pace?" Her voice was soft and her brows furrowed. He smiled and jerked his head towards the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" Joey observed Pacey briefly, noticing his mouth tugging at the corners in a soft smile, Joey nodded and allowed him to lead her away from the party.

Pacey turned to Joey once they were in the privacy of the kitchen, Joey lifted her eyebrows waiting for Pacey to speak. When he did it was not what Joey had expected.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she gave a small shrug and shook her head lightly in confusion with his question.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. Pacey chewed on his lower lip then took a breath.

"Yesterday, with Dawson. It seemed almost like the _end of an era_. You, well you. I mean you." Pacey's words faltered on his tongue. "You let him go." He finished, not sure how to word it all, his eyes pleaded with Joey to understand what he was trying to get across to her. Joey smiled and nodded knowingly.

"I'm fine Pace. To be truthful, I should have said it a while ago. I should have said it that spring night, eight years ago." Pacey's face relaxed as he nodded.

"Regardless, it couldn't have been easy though Jo." Joey shook her head at his statement.

"That's where you're wrong Pacey. It was a long time coming and after the day in the park and what he told me yesterday I knew he was never going to change Pacey. When nothing would fit into his rose coloured way of looking at life he would use manipulation to get what he wanted. What kind of a friend is that, what kind of a _person_ is that?" Joey stepped closer to Pacey, closing the gap between them. "I can't and wont live like that. I know what I want, I don't need it to be written out for me." Joey took another step towards Pacey, he brought his hands up to her shoulders to still her advances, he lowered his eyes to the floor, unable to look her in the eyes. He shook his head before looking back to her.

"I-I can't Jo."

"What do you mean you can't?" Her voice was not hurt or angered, she spoke softly and calm. She knew he was worried and scared, he had told her as much and she accepted it.

"I can't say what you want me to say." He spoke, his voice low. Joey smiled at Pacey, he offered a look of skepticism as he searched her face for clarity as to why she was smiling at him. He began to speak, to make sure she understood what he was trying to convey. "Joey, I know -"

"I know I affirmed feelings I may have been feeling for quite some time unknowingly to you and Dawson yesterday. I don't take them back. I am not some naive teenager Pacey. I understand, just because I love you and i am in love with you and have told you that. I don't expect you to say it back, I know those feelings are my own and are not contingent on what you may or may not feel in return. You wanted to take this slow and I understand that, I respect it Pacey. But, i'm not taking it back."

Pacey looked into her eyes a moment, trying to catch up with what had just left her mouth. A soft smile crept it's way into his lips, he nodded.

He was not entirely sure what he felt, or what he truly thought Joey's revelation meant for them. Joey was still completely in tune with Pacey, she recognised his trepidation and placed a hand on his cheek, her eyes soft and her smile gentle.

"You gave me nine months Pacey, I can wait."

"Jo, I don't -" Joey halted his words with her finger pressed gently on his mouth and shook her head.

"you don't have to explain Pacey, i'll wait. We can take this as slow as you need to." Pacey could hear his body and his heart screaming at him, to give into all of the emotions building up within him, begging to be released. Pacey pushed them away, he nodded.

"Okay, thank you Joey." He said, reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear, Joey shivered as his fingers grazed her cheek. She offered a lopsided smile.

"There's still something between us though?" She asked him, hoping it were true. Pacey nodded and smiled.

"Always." Before he could silence his heart and allow his head to take over Pacey descended upon Joey's mouth, his hand sliding behind to cup the back of her head while his other gently rested on the small of her back, increasing pressure as he deepened the kiss. Joey's arms came around his neck, her hands tangling in his hair, she pulled him close with fervor, kissing him with the same heat and abandon as he did.

Stella looked to Ben as they watched the display in the kitchen from their position at the service counter.

"Is she your new Mom?" Stella whispered in Ben's ear. Ben looked to his friend in surprise.

"Huh?" He asked her. Stella groaned while rolling her eyes at her best friend. "Aunt Joey. Joey?"

"Yes silly" She answered him. Ben continued to look at his friend as though a second head had suddenly sprouted. "I have only ever seen my Daddy kiss my Mommy like that" She gestured toward Ben's father and Joey.

"Really?" He looked back to his father and Joey, pressed up against each other tightly.

"Yes, so. Well she must be your new Mommy" Stella stated, punctuating her statement with an affirmative nod.

"Oh"

Stella and Ben continued to watch Pacey and Joey engaged in a moment of intimacy until Ben felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you two up to?" Came a familiar female voice. Ben turned to find Gretchen crouched down behind him. He gestured toward the kitchen to where Pacey and Joey stood.

Gretchen's eyes narrowed as Pacey and Joey pulled away from a heated kiss, their foreheads resting against the other, looking into the other's eyes with love and passion.

"I don't think Dad needs you spying on him Benji" She said to him. Ben and Stella chuckled at one another and returned to the party. Gretchen stood, watching Pacey and Joey, she shook her head before returning to the celebrations.

The last of the guests were leaving Ten and Joey stayed behind to help with the clean up. Gretchen had offered to take Ben to the park with his new bike in lieu of cleanup. Once Pacey and Joey had finished cleaning the restaurant they took Ben's gifts up to the apartment.

They argued over where to hang the paintings until Pacey had finally given in and accepted Joey's suggestion, not admitting she was right but said simply because he wasn't prepared to argue over it. Joey grinned at Pacey, knowingly. He rolled his eyes as they stood in the doorway of Ben's room, shoulder to shoulder.

"They really are beautiful Jo. It's an amazing gift." Pacey regarded them in awe.

"Thank you Pace."

They stood in companionable silence as they looked into Ben's room. Pacey put his arm around Joey's shoulder and pulled her tight against his side. He looked down to her, she looked up to him a questioning look in her eyes.

"You know they'd be roughly the same age" He said softly, Joey's eyebrows knit and then nodded in realisation.

"Yeah, they would" She said, resting her head on Pacey's shoulder.

"Do you ever think about what might have happened if we hadn't lost the baby?" He asked her. Joey took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, sometimes. Not as often as I used to but yeah." Pacey nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"I think we would have had a girl." He said smiling, a faraway look crossed his face. Joey raised her eyebrows to him, he nodded." Yep. She would have had your smile" He spoke, tracing Joeys lips with his thumb.

"She would have had your eyes" Joey breathed.

"Your intelligence." He said. Joey smiled.

"And your kindness."

Pacey leant down to Joey "She would have been beautiful" He spoke, his lips barely touching hers. Pacey could feel the familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach as he closed the distance between them, capturing Joey's mouth with his. A soft kiss, slow and with deliberation. Joey allowed herself to become lost in the feel of Pacey, a familiarity she could be content with for the rest of her life.

"I thought we were going to take things slowly?" She said, her voice barely audible. Pacey grinned before moving to kiss her again.

"I am." He said against her lips, slowly moving his mouth along her jaw, allowing to trail soft kisses down her face and into her neck. "This is slow." He breathed against the softness of her neck, Joey smiled and rolled her head back as Pacey kissed his way down her neck. He pulled her body into his, hands caressing her back softly.

The spell was broken with the sound of the front door slamming shut and Ben calling out he was home. Pacey and Joey pulled apart, allowing themselves to stand a safe distance apart from each other. Gretchen came in behind Ben, pushing his bike along the floorboards.

"Hey Benji" Pacey grinned, squeezing Joey's hand before letting go and moving to swing Ben up into his arms. "How'd you go at the park?" He asked.

"Great, we had fun" Ben beamed. Gretchen smiled and took Ben's bike into his room. She noticed the new paintings on the wall.

"They look great Joey" Gretchen said to Joey, she smiled and nodded to Pacey's sister.

"Thank you Gretchen." Joey briefly glanced at her watch, she looked at Pacey and Ben.

"I had better head home" She said, backing into the kitchen to grab her bag. "I hope you had a wonderful birthday Ben" She said as she leant over to kiss the boy smartly on the top of the head. Ben nodded and said he had. Joey quickly lifted onto her toes to kiss Pacey's cheek. "I'll catch you late guys" She said quickly before leaving the apartment. They said their goodbyes. Gretchen watched Joey and allowed a frown to pass over her face. She was due to head back to New York in the morning but knew she would have to see Joey before she left.

There was a conversation she needed to have with her, she was worried about her brother and hoped Joey would not only forgive Gretchen but would also agree with her as well.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N This chapter took some time and rearranging, I must say that through out writing this I don't think I have written exactly how I wanted it to be portrayed as but...hopefully it is okay. I have already started the next chapter and know exactly how I want it to happen in my head...so on with chapter 15 and please R&R._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 15

It was early morning when Gretchen parked her car in behind Pacey's truck, the sun had barely shown itself over the harbour. Gretchen was travelling back to New York and wanted to get an early start. She took the stairs to Pacey's apartment and stood before his front door, knowing it might have been too early Sunday morning for most. Pacey, however would be awake, while he had a penchant for sleeping in, in the past, after Ben being in his life Pacey now woke early. His excuse was he woke up early out of habit, regardless of the fact Ben now was of an age where he slept better.

Gretchen knew however, Pacey rose early to steal himself time alone, most of which he used to think or rather _over_ think his life.

Today would be another one of those days for Pacey. After watching Pacey and Joey sharing a moment of intimacy the day before in the kitchen, Gretchen knew his thoughts would certainly shift into overdrive, it's what Pacey did, he thought too much.

Gretchen tapped lightly on the door. She could hear Pacey's shuffling feet as he made his way to the door, he opened it and smiled at his sister. He had expected her to turn up before leaving for New York.

"Morning Gretch" He smiled, moving out of the way for Gretchen to enter the apartment. She smiled at him and looked around the apartment. Noting Ben was still asleep.

Pacey moved to enter the kitchen, preparing the coffee he had recently brewed. He pulled down a second cup to sit it next to his. Gretchen stood by the counter and regarded her brother quietly, wondering what the reaction would be if she were to broach the topic of he and Joey. She screwed her nose up wondering how to approach.

Just jump in, and take a breath.

"So..." She began, Pacey looked around, his eyebrow arched in question.

"So..." He mimicked, waiting for her elaboration. "Did you plan on getting around to the rest of it or would you like me to play twenty questions with you?" He smirked, turning his attention back to the coffees he was making them.

Gretchen took a breath.

Now. Jump.

"You and Joey." She began, Pacey turned around, placing Gretchen's coffee in front of her on the counter. He stood back, his arms crossed over his chest in a stance of defense. He shook his head, trying to ascertain as to what she was alluding to, although he had an idea he was not ready to vocalise it just yet. "I noticed you two yesterday in the kitchen" She added, finally. Inwardly cringing and waiting for Pacey to give her a look of steely annoyance and to then proceed to tell her to butt out.

Her eyes furrowed when he didn't. He simply nodded his head, slowly.

"We're taking things slowly Gretch, nothing to be worried about." He sighed and picked his own coffee up from the bench behind him, eying his sister carefully from the corner of his eye. Gretchen frowned at him. "What?" He asked her.

"It's that simple huh?" She asked him, Pacey let out a humorless chuckle and shook his head.

"No. No, nothing is that simple Gretch. Not with Joey. Never with Joey."

"Why Pacey?" She asked. "I mean if you're lonely..." Pacey's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about Gretchen? This has got nothing to do with that." He said, his voice louder than normal talking level. Gretchen rolled her eyes at him. "What?" he said.

"This is what you two do, all the time. Everytime." She said "You just go into things, eyes closed, never thinking about anything and you wonder why you are faced to deal with the train wreck afterwards." She said. Pacey shook his head.

"That is why we have decided to take this slowly, I can't afford to forge ahead, eyes closed Gretchen. I have Ben to consider. He's the most important person in my life."

"Even more important that Joey? Because for a long time there Pace Joey was -"

"Yes Gretchen. More important than Joey." He deadpanned, his eyes locked on hers.

"I just want you to be sure, you say you want to take this slow and that is fair enough. Fast, or slow the result is the same. Just be sure you two want the same thing. You are a father and regardless of what happens between you and Joey, she also needs to realise that, and what is expected of her as well."

"I am aware of that Gretchen, why do you think I don't want to go jumping into this?"

Gretchen simply nodded and moved to leave, knowing she had worn her welcome out for the time being. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and moved to the front door.

"Okay i'll talk to you later, take care." Pacey simply nodded, his hand resting on the door. Gretchen left, hesitating when the abrupt click of the door sounded.

Jen groaned at the loud knocking, she cursed whoever was on the other side of her door. She moaned loudly as her feet slapped the boards below her feet, hoping whoever it was had a good reason for turning up at such an ungodly hour on a Sunday. Jen made her way down the hall, noting the sound of water from the shower.

Jen growled as she flung the door open.

"Gretchen?" Jen stood in the doorway, moving over to allow her to enter the apartment.

"Is Joey here?" She asked her. Jen shut the door and jerked her head towards the bathroom.

"Shower." She said, making her way into the kitchen. "Coffee?" She asked, Gretchen shook her head. They waited in silence for Joey to finish up in the bathroom. Jen sat watching Gretchen who stood anxiously. Jen's eyes narrowed.

"What's this about?" She asked her finally. Gretchen simply shook her head and looked towards the bedrooms.

Joey's door opened and she ambled her way down the hallway.

"Hey Gretchen" She smiled "What brings you around this early?"

"I'm heading back to New York, I wanted to talk to you." Joey frowned, Gretchen appeared agitated.

"Okay" She said slowly as she pulled a cup down from the cupboard. "What's on you're mind Gretchen?"

Jen watched as Gretchen took a breath, knowing she would be best to exit slowly, Jen stood and took her coffee with her down the hall into her bedroom. Joey looked on curiously before her eyes landed on Gretchen, her face stormy.

"What's going on with you and Pacey?" She asked her, resting her hands on her hips. Joey was taken aback momentarily at Gretchen's stance of hostility. She shook her head, having a vague idea what this conversation was going to be about, still deciding to feign ignorance she tilted her head at the older brunette.

"What do you mean?" She asked her, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. Gretchen shook her head, she wasn't going to play this game. Joey was not going to dance around the topic, she would not let her.

"Don't treat me like an idiot Joey, yesterday. The display in the kitchen?" Gretchen's eyebrows lifted as she noted Joeys forehead wrinkle. Joey finally shook her head, there really was no point in trying to deny it, clearly Gretchen had witnessed said _display_.

"We. Er we are taking things slow." She said. They had discussed it, that was the term they were using. Joey stood, leaning against the kitchen counter while she waited for Gretchen to respond. Gretchen waited for a moment before continuing with her diatribe, something Joey noted she may have drafted on her way over that morning.

"What is it with you two? Why can't you just leave things alone. This has been going on for years Joey, can't you just accept it's never going to work with you two?" Her voice was laced with bitterness. Joey's eyes widened, Gretchen had always been supportive in the past, sometimes she became over protective of her younger sibling but this?

"Why can't you stay out of it?" Joey let out a breath of exasperation. "This is why we were deciding to keep it between just us. I am sick of everyone else having an opinion, of thinking we don't know what we are doing or what we want."

Gretchen responded with a sardonic snort, she shook her head. Joey narrowed her eyes at her. She could feel the anger inside of her, resting just below the surface. She knew it would not do her any good to throw insults at Pacey's sister Joey forced herself to bite her tongue as hard as it was she knew she could do it, for Pacey.

"You've got no idea do you Joey. You have no idea what you do to Pacey."

"And exactly what is it that I do Gretchen?" Joey crossed her arms and arched her brows, challenging Gretchen. She was waiting for Gretchen to say the magic words, the words which would cause her to throw everything out the window and truly flip her lid.

"After prom Pacey was lost, restless and heartbroken. It was the same when he came to New York for the first time. When he left and came back again?" Gretchen watched Joey, she simply stood, waiting for Gretchen to continue. "Joey, he was a fucking mess. After you lost the baby, he was devastated. When i thought he couldn't get an lower, he argued with Dad that night, the night of his accident." Gretchen paused. "The argument about..." Her voice trailed off, her words now with less conviction, she was hesitant.

When Gretchen had made the decision to come over she was adamant she was going to tell Joey everything, hold nothing back because she knew it was a mistake, a mistake they both always made. It never worked out between them and Pacey lost a piece of his heart each time.

She could tell herself this time would be different, they were older. Pacey was her baby brother and over the past five years they had become incredibly close, she didn't think she could go through it all again with him.

"About what?" Joey asked her, ripping her out from her thoughts. "The argument about what?" Joey gently prodded her to continue. Gretchen sighed, suddenly feeling the need to keep certain things from her, it was too late now however. Joey stared at her with curiosity, needing her answer and yet still knowing in the back of her mind what that answer would be.

"You" Her words were spoken, softly and with regret as she spoke them. "You and the baby."

Joey's response was a resigned nod of her head in understanding, with no small amount of guilt beginning to spread it's way over her.

"It's just that he's been through a lot Joey." Gretchen moved to sit at the kitchen table. Joey remained standing, her face hardened slightly.

"And you don't think I have?" She asked her. Joey shook her head and continued her voice softening. "I know Gretchen and the last thing I want is to put him through any pain, I never left him Gretchen. He left me, each time, it was Pacey who left. Not me."

Gretchen sat, regarding Joey in silence. "Maybe you should" She said finally. Joey's forehead crinkled in disbelief.

"_What?_"

"If you care for him as much as you say you do" She paused "Why can't you just let him go?"

Joey moved to the door to open it. She looked back at Gretchen, waiting for her to stand. Gretchen finally moved next to Joey, sighing.

"Maybe you should just stay out of it" Joey said. "Let Pacey decide what he's doing with his own life."

Gretchen put her hand on the door knob as she moved to leave, she looked back over her shoulder. "I just can't be around all of the time to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart. He has a son to think about, you have to understand what that means Joey." She said. Unable to respond, Joey simply stood and watched as Gretchen departed, moving swiftly down the tiled hall.

Pacey walked behind Ben as he slowly made his way along the footpath at the park on his bike, the training wheels sounded noisily and he peddled his way between bodies lazily making their way across the park. Pacey's mind wandered to the discussion he'd engaged in the week before with his sister.

He wondered if a small part of what Gretchen had been saying was actually true, that he and Joey equaled a big mess. Would they be destined to repeat the same mistakes as the other times they had tried to work things out between them.

They were older now, they surly would have learnt something from the past.

Right?

While Pacey knew he cared deeply for Joey, she had admitted to him that she did indeed love him, it was something he could not admit to. Not to her and especially not to himself.

He was holding her at arms length, and while when he was within close proximity all reason was left there in the deep recesses of his mind. He knew he needed to take a step back, to regroup and attempt to take a look at everything with eyes wide open.

Maybe Gretchen had been right about a lot of things.

One thing he did know for sure was if it came down to Joey or Ben.

It was an easy decision, despite his growing feelings for Joey or their past. Ben was his son and he had to remember he was priority, that was why this had to go slow. He had to be sure, he didn't want to be put into the position where he would need to choose.

He had Ben no matter what and while he understood what that meant for a relationship, with anyone he wondered if Joey truly understood what that meant. If she wanted Pacey to share his life with her it also meant she would have to share hers with him, and Ben.

They were a package deal.

Pacey frowned as he checked his phone, Jen had left him a message. Other than that, nothing.

He would have expected Joey to at least call him, something had certainly shifted however. An entire week had passed and she had not called him, Pacey frowned, the truth was he had not called her either and this was the first time he had even thought about her not calling him or if he had called her.

Maybe Gretchen was right.

Maybe it would be another train wreck.

Maybe he had known this all along and Gretchen had simply vocalised his thoughts, thoughts he had when he had found himself thinking, when he was alone and not distracted by the leggy brunette with the lopsided smile.

Ben's voiced brought Pacey from his thoughts, his bright blue eyes sparkling back at his father in question.

"Can we?" He asked, Pacey's brow furrowed in confusion. Ben rolled his eyes to point to a small cafe over the road. Pacey looked over. "Milkshake Daddy?" He repeated. Pacey nodded, chuckling.

"Sure Ben, let's put the bike in the car first though" He said, Ben nodded and they made their way back toward the car.

Pacey knew he had been preoccupied of late, especially in the week since Ben's birthday. Or more importantly, since his conversation with Gretchen.

If this was all meant to happen, that they were meant to be together. Why then hadn't Joey called?

More importantly, if he were so sure.

Why then had he not called?

Joey finished packing her bag for her trip to Chicago, most of her bags were done. She needed a few things to add, mostly toiletries as for the next two months she would be living out of her suitcase at various motels. Her publisher had called the preceding Monday, to let her know she had a book signing tour.

It would coincide with the release of her next book, summer would be upon them in three short weeks and _Doofus Goes Sailing_ would be released in the next two days. She had not spoken to Pacey since Ben's party, he had not called her.

After the early morning visit from Gretchen last Sunday, Joey had made the decision to allow herself to step back. She knew what she wanted, moreover she knew who she wanted.

She wanted Pacey.

She also wanted Pacey to want her, so she decided she would wait.

She would wait for him.

She was leaving the following morning, she did not plan to leave without word. If he didn't call she knew she would need to contact him, she decided as she walked down the hall, she would go to see Pacey that night, after he got home from work.

Without thinking Joey opened the door to Jen's room, wanting to know if she needed anything while she was out.

"Oh, fuck!" She yelped as she removed herself from the room and quickly shut Jen's door. "Sorry." She called sheepishly, her face flushing red at the vision of Jen and Jason tangled together in a naked mass. "I should have knocked." She said.

The sound of giggling from both Jen and Jason sounded from behind the closed door. Joey shook her head while she leaned against the closed bedroom door.

"How are you Jo?" Jason called, amusement evident in his voice. Joey chuckled with embarrassment.

"Er good, you?" This was certainly awkward she mused as she began to retreat.

"Great!" He chuckled.

"Well, i'm. I'm going to go." Joey moved to grab her bag, she quickly grabbed Jen's car keys and high tailed it out of there.

Jen looked up to Jason and smiled as she snuggled into his bare chest, he smiled down as her.

"Well that's kind of ruined the moment." He smirked, Jen chuckled.

"Really?" Her eyebrow lifted. Jason leant down to brush his lips against hers, kissing her softly before pulling back.

"Yeah, well. Give me a minute" He replied before leaning back in for another soft slow kiss. He pulled back and glanced up to the door before looking back down at Jen, his expression now showing concern.

"How's Joey?" He asked. "Because Pacey's been acting funny lately."

Jen frowned and sat up, nodding.

"I know what you mean" She said, Joey had been distancing herself even with Jen, and while most of Jen's time was spent either at work or with Jason there had been times at home where Joey would shut herself in her room. "I thought she and Pacey had begun to get their friendship back on track but now. I don''t know if she has even told Pacey about the book signing tour she is leaving for tomorrow. I don't know if they had even spoken since last week" She said. Jason shrugged.

"Well Pace hasn't mentioned anything to me, infact he has not even mentioned Joey at all." He frowned.

Jen nodded, wondering what was happening to her friends, something had undoubtedly happened in the last week. While she knew Gretchen had spoken to her the week before, she had no idea what their conversation had entailed. She had not wanted to pry but it had appeared heated and Pacey's name had come up, she had at least heard that.

Jen and Jason were quietly sitting at the kitchen table drinking cups of coffee when Joey returned home, burdened with bags of groceries which she dumped on the counter. Jen watched as Joey sorted through them to retrieve two small objects and walk down the hall with them. Jason watched in mild amusement as Joey removed the backing from the double sided tape and attached a small white board to Jen's door, she then moved to her own door to repeat the process.

Moving back into the kitchen in silence she found two whiteboard markers and made her way back down to attach them to the white board. She stood and looked at the doors before taking Jen's marker and scrawling on her board. Jen and Jason followed her and watched over her shoulder as she wrote.

Jason chuckled and Jen shook her head.

HAVING SEX!

"Now, there can be no confusion" Joey stated simply before returning to the kitchen to put the groceries away and to begin dinner.

She had not received a call from Pacey which worried her, she had thought she had been right to give him time to work everything out, if he still wanted a relationship. While she didn't like to admit it, Gretchen's words had certainly caused her to think about everything and while she hated to think too much of the past she wondered if all of those insecurities Pacey harboured in the past were still there, hidden from view but only temporarily.

She would drive over later to see Pacey once he finished in the restaurant. She was not prepared to leave it any longer than that, especially when she was headed for Chicago the following morning.

Joey pulled Jen's car out the front of Ten, the large windows allowed her to see the restaurant steeped in darkness, Joey locked the car and moved hesitantly through the door to the staircase, she ascended the stairs slowly.

The feeling of apprehension washing over her, wondering how this night would go, worrying her fears would soon be realised and Pacey no longer wanted to pursue a relationship with her. Joey stood and swallowed the lump which had begun to form in her throat. She stood on the landing in front of Pacey's front door to his apartment, taking a breath Joey raised her hand and rapped on the door.

Moments later the door was thrown open, Pacey stood before her, his eyes wide.

"Joey?" He was unable to hide his surprise at her presence. She gave him a half smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey"

Pacey moved aside for her to enter. She smiled as she entered, Pacey moved down the hall, Joey followed him.

They made their way into the kitchen, Pacey turned to her, waiting for her to speak first. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, not knowing what to say. The entire drive over she had the conversation worked out inside her head, now she stood in front of him she had no idea of what to say.

"So..." Pacey began."How have you been?" Joey chewed on her lip, trying desperately to find the words to say. She wrung her hands nervously before looking into his blue eyes, sensing a small amount of doubt and pain hidden beneath them.

She decided to skip over the pleasantries.

"Why haven't you called, I have been waiting for you to call." She managed to get out. she watched Pacey as his face fell. He took a breath and shook his head, his head bowed. Pacey looked to her.

"So have I." He replied. He was right, while Joey had expected Pacey to call her she had not called him. Joey sighed before taking a seat.

"I was waiting for you." She spoke softly "I wanted to make sure you were sure about us" She said, Pacey's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"Why would you question it?" He asked her.

Without thinking Joey spoke.

"I was talking to-" She shut her mouth and lowered her head. Pacey frowned and moved towards Joey.

"Gretchen?" He asked her, letting out a hollow breath when she nodded her head. "Seems she paid us both a visit." He frowned. Joey looked at Pacey, closely, trying to read the look that now passed his face.

"You have doubts" It was a statement, Joey knew Pacey well enough to understand what might be going through his mind. He nodded slowly. "I thought we had agreed to honesty Pacey?"

"True, that's true Jo and yet you haven't called me which must mean I am not the only one who has been doubting things lately, right?"

Pacey knew her too, even after the years that had gone by, Pacey still knew this girl he had known for most of his life. Joey nodded solemnly, wondering if they truly were destined to never make this work. If their timing would never be right and they would spend the rest of their lives arguing and never moving on.

Pacey ran his fingers through his hair and leant back against the kitchen bench, he was exhausted and completely drained. The idea of having a heart to heart with Joey while in his current state of prostration was low on his current priorities.

"Pacey, we need to-"

"Jo, can we just...do you think we could just table this discussion for a bit. I mean for right now?" Joey chewed on her lip momentarily "I mean just until, I mean maybe we can talk tomorrow perhaps. I'm just exhausted tonight Jo."

Joey frowned and stood up, wringing her hands nervously. Suddenly realising she should have told Pacey about the book signing tour when she had first found out.

"I-I am leaving early in the morning Pace." She told him, her eyes apologetic as she spoke, Pacey's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean, where are you going?" He asked her. Joey swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Chicago, a book signing tour."

"You're going back to Chicago?" His voice thick with disbelief as he stepped away from her. Joey shook her head.

"No, i'm going to Chicago, it's the first stop."

"For how long?" Joey's eyes dropped to the floor. "Jo, how long?" He repeated his question.

"Two months" She said.

Pacey felt his stomach drop, a feeling of anger began to swell as he shook his head.

"So, this is payback is it, for me leaving five years ago?" The bitterness in his voice could not be mistaken for anything else, Joey stepped back, shocked by his anger. Joey shook her head and turned to leave.

"You know what Pacey, I'm not doing this." Joey started walking down the hall to the front door, Pacey moved to follow her.

"Fine then Joey, I guess this is what five years of hoping gets me. For you to finally be the one to run"

Joey spun on her heel to face Pacey, her eyes stormy and filled with emotion.

Pacey watched as she stood there, unmoving, her eyes locked with his.

Pacey swallowed and took a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable onslaught of Joey's scathing diatribes to follow.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, it certainly does keep me motivated and allows me to write much faster. Hope you are all satisfied with this chapter. Please let me know with your reviews._

_I have updated my profile to allow everyone know about other DC fiction and the status of them._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 16

Pacey exhaled sharply as Joeys palms came into contact with his chest and she forcibly shoved him against the wall. Any coherent thought which may have come into his head at that exact moment was quickly stolen away with her lips as they came crashing down upon his. Struck, dumbfounded, Pacey's hands rested by his sides momentarily before his head finally caught up with what was happening. Pacey put his arms around Joey's waist and pulled her closer to him, the need to feel her body pressed against his.

Joey's lips parted allowing Pacey to deepen the kiss, tongues dancing together as the world around them fell away.

Joey moaned as Pacey's hands moved down over the curve of her ass and pulled her against him, her hands sliding around his neck as she felt him harden against her. Pacey pulled at her shirt, removing the hem from the confines of the waistband of her jeans, needing to feel the warmth of her skin beneath his hands.

Joey's breath hitched in her throat as Pacey's mouth moved along her jaw to her neck, delivering soft kisses as he continued his way down to her collarbone. Joey's fingers played with the short hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him in impossibly closer to her, needing to feel as much of his body against hers. Pacey found his way back to her lips, kissing her softly before pulling away.

"Jo?"

"Pace" Her words were breathless "I am not going to run, not from this. Not ever." She spoke, her eyes dark with emotion as she stared deeply into his. The slightest of smiles tugged at his mouth. He wanted this, he wanted her. This was not right, they could not simply give into lust or something else as they had in the past, five years ago.

Pacey took a breath and nodded, hoping Joey was sure what she was telling him.

One thing to say things in the heat of the moment.

Something different entirely to still say and want the same thing after careful thought.

Pacey removed his hands from beneath Joey's shirt, immediately feeling the loss of contact with her skin. He rested his hands on her arms, keeping her eye contact.

"We, need to talk this through Jo. This is too important not to. Honesty right?"

"Honesty" Joey reaffirmed with the nod of her head.

Joey followed Pacey back into the kitchen, as tired as he had been feeling, he suddenly felt wide awake from their moment in the hallway. They both sat down at the kitchen counter, opposite each other.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call Jo, I just. I guess I just." Pacey frowned, unable to get out exactly what he needed to say. Joey reached for his hand and smiled at him encouragingly. Pacey took a breath. "I think while I have always put my situation with Ben first, with others I just couldn't see anything more than a couple of dates or..." His voice trailed off and he looked away from her guilty and ashamed. Joey chewed down on her lip briefly, understanding what he was alluding to without wanting to say it. She nodded, wanting him to continue. Pacey cleared his throat before turning back to Joey before speaking. "They never really had, um commitment kind of feel to them Jo. Because that's essentially what it would be, that's what being with me would be expected." Pacey tried to find what Joey might be thinking, did she understand what it meant to be with him. "I have Ben, I can't have someone come into our lives only to back out a month or more down the road, while you and I a friends, and I would hope that we always would be i just. I don't want to have to put him through that." Pacey sighed, shaking his head lightly, unsure of what he wanted to say or how to go about saying it if he did. He looked to Joey. "I'm just. I'm just ..."

"Afraid?" She asked him, wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm terrified Jo." Pacey watched Joey nod her head. "You said you have doubts right?" He asked her, hoping he was not alone in his feelings. She nodded slowly.

"I do, but not for the same reasons as you. I am not doubting my feelings for you Pacey, because I do love you. I am not doubting whether I want to be with you because I do. I don't doubt if I can open my heart up to you, because Pacey I can and it is big enough for you and Ben. Every time I see him i fall in love with that little boy. I am not afraid of any of that." She said, Pacey's eyes widened.

"What then?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper. Joey frowned as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Having all of these feelings, loving you and wanting to be with you. Wanting to share my life with you and...and you not wanting the same. That's what I am worried about Pacey."

Pacey let out a breath and rubbed his chin, thinking of how to express what he had to say next, what he needed to say.

"With you, I think I have been using Ben as more of an excuse than anything." Joeys eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. "I have wanted to take it slow because admitting anything else scares me. It scares me to think I am falling desperately in love with you all over again and I want to be with you more than anything."

"And this is what terrifies you?"

Pacey pulled his hand from beneath Joey's as he stood, shaking his head, he began to slowly pace the kitchen. Joey watched silently as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"I'll admit a lot of things scare the absolute shit out of me Joey" He turned to look to Joey. "I never have and never will be afraid of loving you. You are everything to me Joey, you are the only one. There is no one else for me Jo. _That's_ what scares me." Joey stood up and moved around the counter to stand before Pacey, she lightly shook her head in mild disbelief.

"How can you be afraid of that Pace?"

"Because, this is our last chance Joey. There's no more after this and if we can't get this right?" He sighed. "It'll _kill_ me."

Joey smiled at him, her patented lopsided smile which caused Pacey's stomach to somersault within. She raised her hands to rest on his chest.

"Someone once told me that the only really exciting things in life require more courage than we currently have, a deep breath and a leap."

Pacey covered her hands with his own, offering her a smile. He stood looking into her eyes before finally nodding, she was right. Deep down he knew it and he wanted it so bad he was willing to do anything to make this work. Hiding behind fear had certainly not helped nor had being in denial.

"Then let's jump. Together" Joey grinned back up at Pacey, they moved together for a slow, soft kiss. Void of the urgency they had shared earlier. Filled with love and a promise to each other, a promise they would work towards making things work. Joey pulled back to speak.

"Honesty Pacey. If something is bothering either one of us we need to talk about it." Pacey smiled, nodding he brought her into his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"We can do that." He mumbled into her hair, she pulled away once again.

"What about everyone, what are we telling them?" She asked. A mischievous glint sparked in Pacey's eyes.

"Nothing yet." He grinned. "We don't really need to say anything until we've worked it out ourselves. Besides it's been kind of fun sneaking around." He laughed while Joey couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You are such a juvenile Pace" She smiled, swatting his chest affectionately, Pacey grinned as he leant in closer to her.

"You love me" Joey rolled her eyes again as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You bug me" She mumbled with a smile against his lips.

Joey and Pacey spent the next few hours immersed in conversation, drinking coffee and sitting in close proximity to one another. The minutes ticked past and the hours moved along until Joey stood, stifling a yawn. She regrettably moved down the hall to retrieve her bag from the floor, where she discarded it earlier in the evening. She looked to Pacey as he followed her to the door, noting the late hour she had to leave but not wanting to let her go.

She sighed, everything was perfect and yet wasn't because she had to leave.

She would be gone for two months and while they had discussed it at length and they were both relatively accepting, she was still leaving and would miss him immensely. Joey reached into her bag to remove the book; _Doofus goes Sailing_.

"For Ben." She said as she handed Pacey the advanced copy she had received. He nodded, smiling at her.

She didn't want to leave but knew she had to.

"I wish I could take you to the airport." He said, frowning. Joey shook her head, despite being impractical to wake Ben up so early in the morning it would be far too hard.

To say goodbye, even though it was for only two months.

"It's fine Pace." She sighed heavily as she turned to open the door. "I'll call you when I get to Chicago." She said, Pacey nodded, trying to smile, failing miserably.

Joey stood in the doorway, hesitating, not wanting to leave but knew she had to.

Pacey reached for her hands and held onto them, rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands, not wanting to let go.

They stood in silence for a beat before Joey managed to clear her throat and gestured weakly over her shoulder.

"I'd better get some sleep." She said, not moving or attempting to remove her hands from Pacey's. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay" He let go of her and lifted his hand to her cheek, running the pad of his thumb along her jaw until his fingers rested on her chin and tilted her face towards him. Joey's eyes shone with unshed tears, she sniffled lightly as he moved in to brush his lips against hers.

The familiar weakening of her knees had returned as he kissed her and drew her body against his.

"I love you Jo."

A tear slipped beneath her lashes as she slowly opened her eyes, she smiled.

"I love you too."

Pacey watched while Joey moved away and descended the stairs, he chewed on the inside of his cheek, aware of the bittersweet moment.

It was for two months, he had gone five years without her.

Two months would be easy.

Right?

"Yeah _right_" He mumbled as he closed the door and made his way back down the hall. Pacey picked up the book Joey had left and smiled, she was truly amazing. He opened it to see she had already signed it for Ben.

Pacey could feel the tears sting at his eyes as he read the dedication, her past books she had dedicated to various people in her life; Bessie, Dawson, Jen and Jack.

She had dedicated this to Pacey.

_For Pacey,_

_Who helped me navigate my way to my True North._

The hours turned into days and the days eventually turned to weeks. While Pacey felt time was moving at snail's pace it did appear life was occurring at the normal rate. He had kept himself busy and while he had enough to keep him occupied he still felt his mind wandering more often than he would have liked. They spoke every night, sometimes into the early hours of the morning. Pacey found while he waited anxiously to talk to Joey he also found himself dreading it as once he'd hung up the phone he would be left with the horrible truth, she was not there.

Pacey mentally ticked the days off in his head as the weeks rolled by slowly.

The typical friday night drinks and sleepovers were still in place which further caused the open cavity of Pacey's chest to widen just a little bit more. Tonight would be one such Friday night and while Joey was finally due to arrive the following morning Pacey still couldn't help but feel downtrodden.

He made his way through the dinner rush with a detached demeanour, waiting eagerly for the night to end. He had thought it would be easy or at least far easier then it had been, he never expected to miss her as much as he did. It might have been because they had just started their relationship, again.

What round was it now?

He was not entirely sure, perhaps it really was just the second time. There had been numerous amounts of false starts over the years.

Jason helped Pacey to tidy the kitchen while the wait staff and other cooks had all left.

Pacey was beginning to feel his exhaustion set in, the night had been busy. He knew it wasn't the shift which was causing his lassitude, the emotional strain which had pulled at his heart since the moment Joey left threatened to drag him under.

He knew he was being overly dramatic.

It was two months, not a year, not five years.

It wasn't a lifetime.

Jen, Jack and Doug had said goodbye to Sara and taken over babysitting duties until Pacey and Jason had finished. Pacey and Jason made their way into the apartment and were greeted by a slightly tipsy Jen who had stated Jack and Doug were being lovey dovey and she felt left out, her only choice being to drink.

Doug snorted and had been adamant they had sat talking and were being _'no such thing' _

Pacey shook his head and chuckled, handing Jason a beer. He sat down on the single lounge chair and exhaled as he lifted his feet onto the coffee table. Noticing Doug wince as he did, Pacey tipped his beer to his brother.

"My place, my rules" He said. Doug rolled his eyes.

"Your furniture is not going to last at this rate" Doug scoffed, Pacey simply shrugged as he took a drink.

"Doug, I share this space with a five year old. I had to replace my stereo a couple months ago because Ben decided he would try to cook toast in the CD player. He may have thought it a vending machine also, as I found a few dollars worth of quarters in there too." Pacey chuckled, Jack grinned and shook his head. Doug rolled his eyes and scratched his head while smirking at his younger brother.

"Well, he is _your_ son after all little brother." Pacey shook his head at Doug, grinning widely as he did.

"I think he's being influenced by us all to a point though" Jen chimed in with a smile. They all nodded in agreement.

"So. Did you all receive your invitations?" Doug asked the group of friends. Pacey sighed and nodded along with Jen and Jack at Doug's question.

"I don't think I will be going." Pacey frowned.

"You can't avoid Capeside the rest of your life Pacey" Doug said. Pacey shook his head.

"I'm not avoiding going home Doug. I can't go to Gail's wedding, with Ben. I am not up for the proverbial shit to hit the fan Doug, I am happy with life the way it is."

"Sounds like you are avoiding Pace." Pacey rolled his eyes and stood up, he moved into the kitchen to throw his empty bottle out. Doug followed close behind him. Pacey turned to his brother and shrugged, undoing his chef jacket he had still been wearing.

"Okay, fine Doug. You're right. I am avoiding going back there. While Gail was always like a surrogate mother to me, I am not going to her wedding when Dawson will be there and I just, I don't think it's the best idea." He finished, opening the fridge. "Do you blame me Doug?" He pulled beers out of the fridge and began to make his way back to the livingroom.

"Does Gail know, about Ben?" Jen asked him, Pacey turned to Jen and shrugged.

"I wouldn't have a clue." He said honestly.

"Is it about Dawson or is it about Dad?" Doug asked. Pacey let out a humorless laugh and shook his head.

"I couldn't give a fuck about Pop." Pacey sneered, throwing himself down into the armchair.

"What about Ben?" Doug wondered. Pacey shook his head.

"What about Ben, Dad doesn't even know he exists." He turned to Doug "Right?"

"Right. Yes, right Pacey but maybe you could, maybe you could talk to him, let him meet Ben."

"Why in this world would I do that Doug?"

Doug sighed and sat down next to Jack, he looked to Pacey, then to Jack.

"Because I want to tell Pop." He said, his voice and expression serious. Pacey narrowed his eyes before a sardonic smile passed his lips.

"_Right_, I get it now." He said, chuckling with disbelief, he watched as Doug dropped his eyes to the floor. "So, you want the eternal screw up of the Witter clan to return to the nest so my perennial fuckups through life can then obfuscate the truth of your lifestyle, is that it. Did I get _that_ right Doug?" Doug cleared his throat with discomfort before looking to Pacey.

"Um, yeah maybe. I guess that could be part of it." He said. Pacey shook his head.

"No, that's all of it. If it were something else you would have said. You know it may not have appeared so selfish if you had said, 'Hey Pace, I would really like your support when I finally tell our father that I'm gay' how about that Doug?" He stood up, his arms beginning to move about in wild gesticulation. "Because even though deep down we'd both know the truth as to why I was there, it would just feel nice for a change to be needed for something because I honestly could help."

"Pacey, i'm sorry for the way Dad sees you, I really am I wish-"

"I don't give a _shit_ what he thinks, I stopped caring years ago."

"Well, what's got you so pissed off then?"

Jen opened her mouth to speak, wanting to diffuse the situation. Jason put his hand on her knee and caught her eye, shaking his head. He had a similar relationship with his own father, a man he had not spoken to in over a year. He knew where this argument was heading and while Jen wanted to calm everyone down it would not help their situation, words needed to be spoken. Pacey rubbed his face with his hand in frustration.

"The reason i'm pissed off Dougie, is your reasoning for me to be there when you tell him." Doug shook his head, not understanding his brother. "You don't want me to be there for support, which much mean your opinion of me is no different then our fathers."

Doug's face fell at the realisation of Pacey's words, he didn't think he held the same opinion toward his brother as their father. In truth he felt Pacey to be one of the most honorable, successful and admirable men he knew.

Maybe he never told him enough, he was proud of Pacey and all he had achieved with his life.

Doug opened his mouth to speak when Pacey waved his hand and shook his head.

"Don't Doug. I don't want to hear it. I'll go, if that's what you need Doug but I don't want to hear it." Pacey moved off, walking down the hallway to his bedroom. He quietly checked on Ben on his way.

The four remaining in the living room watched as Pacey closed his door quietly behind him.

Pacey stood, waving to Jen, Jack and Ben as they pulled out into the busy street heading to the park. Pacey quickly checked his watch. Jason had offered to supervise the lunch rush while Pacey picked Joey up from the airport. He didn't need to be at Logan Airport for a few hours yet but had wanted to take the opportunity to go grocery shopping without Ben distracting him with sugary cereals and pop tarts.

Pacey spun around at the familiar voice he had not heard in at least five years, his eyes widened.

"Wow Pace, you look great. I wasn't sure it was you at first." Pacey grinned.

"How are you?" He asked her.

Joey's eyes narrowed as the cab pulled up to the kerb, she hastily shoved the fare toward him as she exited the car. She watched at Pacey laughed and drew the familiar blonde into his arms and spinning her around.

Joey walked over slowly, sneering as she noticed her hand resting on Pacey's arm with affection.

"I'm great sailor boy, how about you?"

"I couldn't be better Mel" He said, the face of a beautiful brunette stood behind Melanie, her face stony and her eyebrow lifted in mild accusation.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I have written and deleted and written a lot during this chapter, apologies for the time it has taken to finally finish this chapter. I hope it makes up for angsty past chapters. Please R&R!_

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 17

Pacey's shocked expression turned to that of sheer joy at the sight of Joey standing before him, an easy grin spread widely across his face and a glint of love sparkled in his eyes. Melanie was quickly forgotten as Pacey moved to shorten the distance between he and Joey, he pulled her into his arms as he spun her around, dropping his head into the silkiness of her brown tresses, breathing in her scent as though she were his very own drug addiction.

After settling her down and giving her a swift kiss upon her lips that was over before it appeared to have begun he looked down to her.

"What are you doing here, your flight wasn't supposed to get in for a few hours?"

"I was able to get an earlier flight" She explained, her eyes trained on the blonde beside them. Pacey's gaze followed Joey's as he finally remembered Melanie standing there. Suddenly the three of them standing on the sidewalk outside of Ten began to feel claustrophobic, Pacey looked between the two women to settle on Joey. He could feel his heart race at the hostility of her body language, she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, her chin lifted in an act of challenge as she regarded the woman standing before her.

Pacey swallowed the discernible lump which had formed at the base of his throat. He cleared his throat nervously.

"You remember Melanie right Joey?" Of course she did, how could she not remember the woman who Pacey had spent three months sailing around the Caribbean with. Joey clucked her tongue, a tight smile spread across her face as she nodded in acknowledgment at the woman, who was yet to take her eyes off of Pacey.

"Yes, I remember. You had that _little_ fling with her after high school." Joey said, Melanie's eyes pulled away from Pacey to address Joey. She shook her head smiling.

"I wouldn't call it a _little_ fling." She answered her, turning to wink at Pacey. Joey gritted her teeth before snorting in animosity.

Pacey found himself shifting awkwardly on the hard pavement below, suddenly wishing the concrete would open up beneath him and swallow him up.

"Well I don't know, what would _you_ call it Pacey?" Joey asked, her eyebrow raised, daring him to answer.

Uh-oh.

"So, what brings you around these parts Mel?" He decided to attempt a segue into much less dangerous waters. Melanie gestured to the restaurant and smiled.

"Meeting some friends for lunch, they suggested this place. Supposed to be really good."

"Really?" Joey asked. Pacey lifted an eyebrow to her. "It's okay I guess but..." Joey's voice trailed off as she gave a shrug of her shoulder. "I prefer to order off the menu." She said with a wave of her hand and an air of nonchalance.

Pacey brought his hand up to his mouth as he coughed in surprise, feeling the heat beginning to rise under his collar.

"Oh, is that better?" Melanie asked. Joey grinned and nodded her head as the three began to move toward Ten.

"Yes but not everyone can order off menu however, you kinda got to be in the know." She said, winking at Pacey discretely. Pacey pressed his lips together to suppress his amusement.

They sat down at a table close to the kitchen, other diners were spread out across the dining room, the lunch rush only just beginning.

"Oh I wonder if the management would consider allowing me." Melanie said absently, Joey turned to Pacey with a smirk.

"I don't know, what do you think Pacey?" Pacey chuckled nervously, eying Joey out of the corner of his eye, he pulled lightly at the collar of his shirt. Melanie looked at him expectantly.

"Um, er I think you'd have to be pretty special to be able to order off the menu." Joey offered a satisfied grin.

"So, do you come here often?" Melanie asked, eyeing Pacey.

"A lot actually" He smiled as he began to stand, offering his hand to Joey. "If you'll excuse me" He spoke as he took Joey's hand and pulled her to stand. He lead her towards the kitchen, pushing through the doors and into the back towards his office. Once the office door was securely shut he turned to Joey, his face serious.

"I'm sorry Joey, she just, she just took me by surprise" Joey watched as Pacey stammered in an attempt to defuse the situation. She pressed her lips together to try and stifle the laughter which had begun to bubble within.

His face was serious and apologetic, before she knew it she had given into her amusement and began to laugh uncontrollably until her sides began to ache. Pacey watched her in complete disbelief.

"You're laughing?" He asked incredulously. "What's so funny?"

"Pacey, honestly. I know ..." Joey shook her head, trying to recover from her fit of laughter. "I know five years ago I would have been completely jealous and pissed beyond all belief but I would like to think that over the years I have grown up." She smiled as Pacey's expression softened and a smile tugged at his lips. "It was worth it to watch you squirm"

"You will be the death of me, Potter." He sighed, taking Joey's hips in his hands and pulling her towards himself eagerly. Joey grinned, her tongue peeking between her teeth as she threw her arms around Pacey's neck, her hands raked through his hair as she pulled him to her, their lips finding each others.

Pacey's lips moved down Joey's neck in urgency, moaning in pleasure she dropped her head back, clutching at Pacey's shoulders.

Joey's eyes flew open as Pacey deftly began to unbutton her shirt.

"Pacey" She breathed "We can't...we can't. Not here" Her voice barely audible as his lips moved over her chest.

"It's my restaurant" He mumbled "It's my office" Joey shook her head, trying desperately to find logic within her mind despite her need to be as close as possible to Pacey.

Finally gaining her composure she pushed at Pacey gently, he groaned in protest but moved away with a sigh and began to button her shirt with regret.

"Pervert" She smiled at him. He grinned back at her, moving to capture her mouth with his own, smiling against her lips.

"Prude" He chuckled.

They sat for the remaining hour until Pacey needed to start work eating a leisurely lunch. Melanie's friends had arrived, two women by the names of Emily and Belinda, both Melanie's associates at the law firm she worked at.

Joey couldn't help but notice Melanie eying Pacey with a twinkle of desire, she glanced at Pacey happily noting he had not noticed the way Melanie and her two friends were undressing him with their eyes. She wasn't surprised, while Pacey had always been a shameless flirt he never seemed to understand just how attractive he was or when women were subtly flirting with him.

Joey let her hand fall by her side and discreetly placed it upon Pacey's thigh, she smirked as she felt his muscles tense.

He continued with his conversation with the three women, attempting to ignore Joey's hand as she moved it higher along his leg.

Melanie talked away, her hand gesturing around the restaurant, complimenting Emily on her excellent choice for lunch.

Pacey's hand suddenly covered hers, stilling her journey as he cleared his throat.

"Well, ladies. It's been great but I have to get moving, I need to be at work soon." He glanced over to Joey, his jaw set while his eyes showed a mix of desire and exasperation. Joey smirked.

"Yes, me too. I have to unpack." Joey smiled and stood up from the table, Pacey pushed his chair back and raised himself to his feet. Their three lunch companions followed suit and the five made their way from the restaurant. They stood out the front of the entrance to Pacey's apartment.

He and Joey began their goodbyes to the three women and Pacey turned to the door.

"Well this is me" He said, Melanie raised her brows.

"You live above the restaurant?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, beauty of owning not only the restaurant but the building as well." He grinned, turning to open the door for Joey. "I'll see you ladies another time." Melanie nodded her head, dumbfounded at the news Pacey had not only grown up and no longer fit into the category of 'slacker' ex-boyfriend but he was successful as well.

Pacey ascended the stairs quickly, Joey following him. She smiled in amusement as Pacey unlocked the door and pulled Joey into the hallway, he pushed her up against the back of it as he closed it. His lips came crashing down against hers in heated urgency.

"What...what the hell was that about?" He breathed heavily, Joey chuckled as she brought his lips back to hers. "You know, I do need to get to work Jo." He spoke as he trailed soft wet kisses down her neck, moaning at the feel of her delicate skin beneath his lips. Joey thread her fingers through Pacey's hair, her eyes closed as she succumbed to the pleasure of his mouth against her throat. "I missed you Jo." He said as his lips met with hers, his tongue tracing her lip softly.

"Mmm. I missed you too Pace" Her voice breathless as she pulled his mouth back to hers.

Joey's hands began to roam over the expanse of Pacey's chest, running her hands down his body before tugging roughly at the hem of his shirt, pulling it out from the waist band of his jeans. She slipped her hands beneath the light cotton fabric, her hands splayed over the heated skin of his bare chest, Pacey groaned, pulling away with regret.

"Joey, we. Can't." Pacey stood up and stepped back, running his fingers through his hair and chuckling lightly.

"What?"

"I have to get to work Jo." Joey frowned, sticking her lip out.

"You would think owning your own business would come with some benefits." She pouted. Pacey grinned, shaking his head as he backed away towards his room to retrieve his work clothes. Joey followed him, watching appreciatively as he pulled his shirt off and removed his jeans. Pacey looked to her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Find something you like?" He asked her in amusement, his blue eyes intense. Joey licked her lips and nodded, moving closer to him. "Jo?" He warned her, knowing if he didn't stop her advances now he wouldn't be able to later. Joey sighed and rolled her eyes, stilling her movements. She watched in silence as Pacey finished dressing.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Joey asked hopefully, Pacey nodded as they moved into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think Jen and Jason were going to come around tonight, so we could have our weekly friday get together. On a Saturday." He grinned, removing the keys to his car from the hook next to his refrigerator. Joey nodded.

"Okay, great. Where's Ben?" She asked, looking around her.

"At the park with Jen and Jack" He answered. Joey nodded as they moved out the door. Pacey handed his keys out to Joey. "You might as well take my car Jo, I don't need it until tomorrow." Joey accepted the keys and placed them in her bag. They descended the stairs together, Pacey walked Joey to his car out the side of the building.

"So, have you spoken to Doug today?" Joey asked Pacey. He frowned his reply and sighed.

"No. I will though, don't worry." He smiled, after calling Joey after his fight with his brother he had laid in bed thinking for hours, unable to sleep.

He knew it was unfair to put all his anger and bitterness he felt for his father onto Doug.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him as she unlocked the car and seated herself behind the wheel. Pacey took a breath, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought, he offered a weak smile and moved to brush loose strands of Joey's hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"While I would have been more than happy to live the rest of my life without seeing my father ever again...he is my brother. He has helped me through so much these past five years. I owe him that at least." Pacey rested his hands on the window sil. Joey offered a smile of understanding, she chewed on her lip with apprehension.

"And Ben?" She asked him, Pacey let out a sharp breath and shook his head, not ready to answer the question, as the truth was he had no idea. Joey only nodded, not wanting to pressure him, she wouldn't blame Pacey from never wanting Ben to know the rest of the Witters. "The wedding?" Pacey shrugged and finally nodded his head.

"Yeah, for a while there Gail was more of a mother to me then my own so...I think I would like to go." While he had put up a fight over whether he would go or not, he knew he would.

He also knew that Dawson no longer cast the same shadow he used to, that while Pacey still struggled with the insecurities of his past he was different now, grown up and he no longer hung onto the idea he was undeserving of happiness or success.

"Okay, well I had better let you get to work, wouldn't want you to get into trouble with the boss" She grinned, Pacey shook his head as he chuckled, leaning in to kiss Joey softly before turning back towards his restaurant.

Joey unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Jen, sitting her bag down she noticed the apartment was empty. Joey made her way down the hall towards the bedrooms, she laughed as she noticed Jen had not removed the notice Joey had written on the small whiteboard on Jen's door. She turned to her own door and scowled at Jen's handwriting;

JEALOUS!

"Rub it in" She muttered as she made her way into her room and shaking her head. Joey went back into the living room to retrieve the bags she had quickly set down upon returning to Boston before leaving for Pacey's. She picked them up and took them into her room.

Joey sorted through her luggage, showered and changed into clothes that hadn't been creased from sitting around in the airport and the plane trip home. She flipped through her mail, noticing the invitation from Gail. She sighed and opened the envelope, wondering why she felt trepidation over the idea of attending the wedding.

While Joey felt she could easily attend the wedding with Dawson in attendance and this was not why she felt apprehension over the upcoming event she did feel something was brewing. Perhaps it appeared as though everything was perfect or at least on it's way to be.

Maybe she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Joey sighed and dropped herself onto her bed, she stared up at the ceiling before allowing her eyes to slowly close as she drifted off to sleep.

Jen came into the apartment hours later, exhausted after spending most of the day with Jack and Ben. She found Joey asleep on her bed, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms she called.

"Hey, you plan on waking up?" Joey groaned and rolled over. Jen chuckled and came to sit on her friend's bed. "Joey, you wanna go grab some dinner at Ten?" She shook Joey gently. Joey opened an eye at Jen, she smiled.

"Hey Jen"

"Hey stranger." Joey sat up and pulled Jen into an embrace. "I missed you, I had to put up with the boys for two months Jo." She chuckled. "And while I wouldn't normally complain about being around four and a half gorgeous guys for a little while, I was in need of a female by the end of the second week." Joey laughed as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched her arms above her head.

"I'll be sure to send a replacement Joey for you if I need to leave for any extended periods." Joey nudged Jen's shoulder, looking to her with a grin. Jen laughed lightly before standing up, helping to pull Joey to her feet.

"So, dinner at Ten?" She asked, Joey nodded.

Jen and Joey allowed themselves to be seated at one of only two vacant tables, Jen looked around noting the crowded bar area.

"Busy tonight" Joey said, taking a sip from her glass of wine. Jen shook her head.

"Not really, usually a lot busier for a Saturday night." Jen said, reaching for her own glass. Joey raised her brows in surprise at Jen's statement. Joey caught sight of Pacey laughing at something Jason had said as he made his way into the back, Joey quickly got up from her seat to quickly make her way to the kitchen. Jen called out in bewilderment at Joey's retreating form. Joey quickly made her way in the back, careful not to draw attention to herself. She noted Pacey had entered the cool room.

Pacey felt a pair of hands slide over his chest as he reached up to pull a bunch of parsley down from the shelf. He spun around in surprise only to be pushed against the shelving while soft lips assaulted his in hunger.

"Joey!" He gasped, a smile spreading across his face. "What th-" Joey silenced his words with her mouth, her hands came up behind his neck to pull him closer to her. Pacey encircled Joey's waist in his arms and pulled her in close, a moan escaped from his mouth as his tongue sought entrance. Pacey pulled away slowly, giving Joey a smile. "What was that all about?" Joey shrugged, turning around to leave.

"What, are you complaining?" Pacey reached for the parsley he had come in to get and turned back to Joey shaking his head and chuckling.

"Nope" He laughed. He watched as Joey waved over her shoulder and pushed through the door into the dining room. Pacey stood and scratched absently scratched at the side of his head in mild disbelief before walking into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

He let out a breath of complete satisfaction, knowing he could not be any happier at this very moment in his life, utterly thankful for being given another chance with the love of his life, determined this was the beginning of forever.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N - I had many issues with this chapter and wrote and re-wrote it many times over, while I am not incredibly proud of it I thought I would post it or this will never get done. So here we are with 2 more chapters left after this. Please R&R. I hope the next chapter will come a lot easier but we will see._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 18

Joey watched as Pacey's grip on the wheel intensified with each passing minute, his jaw set and his eyes focused on the road. Joey sat in the passenger seat waiting for the moment when Pacey would slam on the brakes and turn the car around, heading back to the safety of Boston.

Joey wondered if saying anything would change the situation or make it worse. Deciding on the latter she kept her mouth firmly shut, deciding if Pacey wanted to talk about it he would.

She stared out of the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur, she smiled as the '_Welcome to Capeside_' sign came into view, startled as Pacey's hand covered her and squeezed gently. Joey turned back to him and smiled, Pacey smiled back before his eyes returned to the road.

"Almost there Benji" He said, checking on his son in the rearview mirror.

Pacey removed his hand from Joey's long before they reached the driveway to the Potter B & B, he took a deep breath as he parked the car. Joey frowned, shaking her head lightly as she opened her door.

Joey was more than aware of how Pacey had begun to pull away from her in the last week, and while he had not discussed his reasons for it, Joey surmised it was the upcoming reunion with Sheriff Witter. While she knew all this she couldn't help but feel the personal sting of how he had managed to build a wall between them, their current situation appearing to feel more precarious lately. She knew she would feel more cemented in his life if they weren't _'taking things slow'. _

Taking things slow was not really the issue, it was the sneaking around behind every ones back she now had issue with. At first, trying to steal moments with each other and to see how far they could get without being caught or giving anything away was exciting.

Now Joey felt as though while they had agreed taking things slow, she couldn't help but feel it was Pacey's way of holding her at arms length, not willing to give his all. Maybe in the back of his mind he wasn't truly convinced of her intentions, that she was there temporarily.

As Joey opened the passenger side door and stepped out she noticed Pacey's vacant look as he stared out over the creek. Frowning, Joey dipped her head back into the car.

"Hey, Pace?" Pacey turned to look at her. "You okay?" Joey worried her lip with her teeth, Pacey offered a weak smile which did nothing to alleviate her concern. He offered a slight nod of his head before unbuckling his seat belt and taking a deep breath, expelling it as he opened the door.

"You go ahead Jo." He said as he moved to help Ben out. "I'll grab the bags" He smiled, this time Joey noticed the sincerity behind it.

Joey gave a curt nod of her head and made her way to the house.

Pacey unbuckled Ben from his seat, lifted him down from the truck and made his way to the other side to pull the two bags from the backseat. Ben followed his father with apprehension, looking at the house nervously. Pacey smiled down at his son.

"It's okay Benji, these guys are family." Ben nodded shyly and followed close behind Pacey as he made his way to the back porch. Pacey opened the door and pushed his way into the B&B.

Joey sat at the kitchen table while Bessie prepared coffee. Bessie's eyes lit up as she regarded Pacey while he set their bags down and made his way over to her, his arms opening into a warm embrace.

"Hey Bess" Bessie pulled out of his embrace, her hands on his arms to hold him out away from her.

"You've grown up Pacey. You look terrific!" Tears shone in her eyes as she smiled up at him, Pacey offered a cheeky grin.

"You hitting on me Bess?" He raised a brow at her. Bessie snorted and slapped him playfully on the chest with the back of her hand.

"I take it back Pace, you're still the same" she grinned shaking her head. Looking down to spot Ben, his arms wrapped firmly around Pacey's leg, hiding behind his father. "Hi Ben" Bessie said, crouching down eye level with the young boy. A small smile tugged at his lips before he gave a small wave and a whispered 'hi'. Bessie 's attention turned to Pacey.

"He's a little shy huh?"

"Nope, well not usually. This is out of character for him i must admit." He replied, following Bessie into the kitchen. Bessie nodded as she began making coffees and finding a plastic tumbler of juice for Ben and some cookies.

Pacey had no idea what he expected when he came back, for everything to still be the same or for it to be completely unrecognisable. Truth was he was not sure which he would have preferred. He remembered the last words spoken his last time in Capeside.

His father had yelled, telling him to never set foot in his house again, Pacey had thrown back over his shoulder that he never planned on it.

He did not plan on setting another foot inside the home he grew up in or he never planned setting foot in Capeside he was not sure of. He now sat in the Potter kitchen wondering if he had made the biggest mistake he could possibly make. Coming back to Capeside left him with a bitter taste in his mouth, the rush of his youth came crashing down upon him.

Years he had hoped to escape the last time he left and why he had stayed away.

He had noticed the B&B had undergone renovations on the back half of the house when Bessie showed him to the room he would be sharing with Ben. He gave Bessie a smile of thanks.

Pacey stood in the doorway, Joey stood next to him, both staring into the room. Joey placed a hand on Pacey's arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, noticing how he tensed beneath her touch at the question.

"Yes." He said as he shut her out. Joey frowned, dropping her hand. Pacey glanced to her and allowed a small breath pass his lips, he gave a weak smile hoping his expression would not give him away. How he now felt all of his insecurities he had tried so hard to fight, to overcome had now crept their way back inside of him. He wondered if after all these years he had changed at all, that maybe he was still the same man he was five years ago.

He wondered if Joey would realise it too.

Would she realise that he didn't deserve her all those years ago and now he felt as though he still didn't?

Joey watched him, her brows knit with concern as he pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his temples. When he finally allowed his eyes to meet hers they were clouded in something she could not quite discern.

She did recognise some of which she saw there, coupled with how he had been acting the last week, where he pulled away from her all felt too familiar. Even now he was doing it in the physical sense as he brushed past her down the hall back to where his son sat.

He scooped Ben up into his arms, deciding he would take Ben into town and show him around, maybe down the docks and the beach.

He didn't ask for Joey's company.

It didn't occur to him to ask.

Joey sighed, she had seen this behaviour before. While at the time she had not known what it meant, it was a long time ago. Pacey kept it all inside, bottled it up in the hopes it would go away. Or because he didn't recognise it as being important enough to address. Maybe he did, maybe he saw it for what it truly was and locked it up inside until he was strong enough to deal with it, to fix it or maybe to live with and accept it.

It wouldn't work though, Joey knew that. He was not like Dawson who regularly let off steam which was usually in the form of some lengthy monologue and was spun around to be about how other people had let him down.

Dawson did it so often that it never had enough time to build up into anything.

Pacey was entirely different, most of what he kept inside was his shortcomings and insecurities, he never wished to burden others with it and maybe it was also his way of self preservation because he was a proud man and didn't want other to see his weaknesses.

Joey had seen this before.

He would keep it all inside and it would grow and fester until one day...

Prom.

Pacey and Ben arrived back the the B&B hot, exhausted and in Ben's case excited. Jen, Jason and Grams had arrived by then and they all sat around under the shade of the trees. Ben had ran around to Joey and grabbed her hands so he had her utmost attention as he began talking animatedly about the boats in the harbour, his eyes were alight as he danced about. A grin spread ear to ear, his cheeks flushed from the summer heat.

Finally when Ben took a breath he looked about him and noticed a new face.

"Hello" He said to Grams. "I'm Ben"

Grams smiled at the boy and motioned him over. "Hello Benjamin, i'm Grams" She said, Ben grinned. His eyes wide in recognition having heard stories all about Grams from his father and more recently from Jen. Pacey moved over and gently placed a kiss upon the woman's forehead, her eyes closed briefly at the warming gesture that was almost as infamous a gesture of Pacey's as his cheeky grin.

Not to be outdone, Ben stood on tip toes and repeated his fathers actions, bringing tears to everyone's eyes all at once.

Grams shook her head. "Pacey Witter, you have certainly outdone yourself with this beautiful boy." She looked to Pacey, her eyes glistened with tears. Pacey laughed lightly.

"Yup Grams, certainly have." He said flippantly. "And I am exhausted" Pacey threw himself down into one of the lawn chairs and grabbed a beer from the nearby cooler. Everyone chuckled and shook their heads.

Pacey found himself checking his watch nervously as the afternoon wore on, knowing the time would soon come when Doug would arrive and they would head over to the Witter house. Joey watched as his jostled his knee with agitation, this did not go unnoticed by anyone. Jen reached over and put her hand on Pacey's arm.

She wanted to tell him everything would be okay. She wanted to be able to say this to him and for it to be true. She couldn't, so instead she said nothing. Pacey glanced at her and offered a weak smile before gently squeezing her hand and standing up, shoving his hands in his pockets and slowly walking down the yard to the dock.

Joey watched him as he left, she could feel her insides knotting inside of her.

Pacey felt her presence before her feet hit the wood planks of the dock, before she took a breath, placed her hand on his back and spoke.

"You _can_ talk to me you know Pace." She glanced at him briefly then turned her attention back to the water, it sparkled beneath the afternoon sun. Pacey let out a breath, his hands still firmly balled in his pockets. Joey had no idea what else to say, thinking whatever she said would be false assurances and that would not mean anything.

"Do you think. Do you think you could watch Ben while." He sighed. "While I see my family?" Pacey looked at Joey, his expression guarded, hiding his emotion. His demeanour taking any coherent words from her mouth.

Joey simply nodded. They stood quietly while they stared into the distance. Joey opened her mouth to speak when a throat behind them was cleared.

"Ready little brother?" Pacey twisted his body to find his brother standing at the edge of the lawn. Pacey grinned at Doug with as much enthusiasm as he felt was believable. He turned to Joey then, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You sure it's okay to watch Ben?" He asked.

"Of coarse Pace." She smiled. Pacey nodded and made his way up the dock, he turned.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"I just. We will talk. I just." Pacey chewed on the inside of his cheek, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides. "I need time" He spoke. Joey could feel the lump in her throat forming and nodded quickly, she turned her face to the water before she could watch him walk away.

Pacey hung back on the steps as Doug stood on the porch, took a breath and knocked. Pacey had his hands in his pockets, trying to still them. His eyes sought the wood of the porch flooring, seeking out every crack in the once painted boards. The door was thrown open with John Witter's gusto.

"Doug." His voice thick with love and respect for his eldest son. "What a nice surprise boy" He laughed.

Pacey slowly raised his eyes, catching his father embracing Doug. Pacey didn't speak, he didn't need to. His father's eyes fell upon his youngest, his features pinched and his body tense.

"Pacey." His voice was low, unyielding and free from emotion. Pacey nodded as his ascended the stairs.

"Pop." He said. What else was there to say?

This was a man he had not set eyes on for over five years, this was a man he had felt utter anger towards the last time he left.

This was a man he no longer understood what he felt for.

John moved aside to allow his sons entrance, keeping a keen eye on Pacey as he entered. He didn't show it but he did notice Pacey.

The way he carried himself, he was a man who no longer carried the insecurities he had in the past, he was older sure, that was a given. There was something else about him, a knowledge he now possessed which had never revealed itself until now.

"P-Pacey?" Marg Witter sputtered from the kitchen, she threw her apron down and made harried steps into the living room to roughly pull her son into her arms. Pacey flailed in surprise before wrapping his arms around his mother's waist.

"Hey Ma" His voice was muffled by her body as she pulled him into her. Marg began to cry, holding tight to Pacey. It was that moment Pacey regretted his decision all those years ago to never come home. His mother was different, more emotional, more ready to give her affection and it was a huge surprise to Pacey.

Had he done this to her?

"Where the, where have you been?" She asked him as she sniffed. Pacey pulled away and stood to face his mother, he wiped the tears from his own eyes.

"Around" He said. Marg stared at him in disbelief, she shook her head.

"You look." She laughed trying to find the words " You're all grownup" She chuckled at her words, Pacey laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I am"

John held back as Marg pulled her son into the kitchen and began asking questions about everything, he watched as his wife spoke animatedly to their son. Doug stood beside his father.

"She's right" Doug said. "He's grown up" John nodded.

The next hour was filled with laughter between Pacey, Marg and Doug. John Witter however sat at the dining room table, beer in hand taking everything in. He didn't speak a word throughout dinner in which Pacey had cooked.

Marg was surprised to hear her youngest son was living in Boston, so close to home. She was even more surprised to hear he had his own restaurant.

Once the table was cleared John finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Pacey looked at his father, the silence which had followed was unmistakably tense. Pacey knew this was coming, he had felt it nipping at his heels all evening. Before he had a chance to speak it was Doug's voice which cut through.

"I'm gay." He said, his eyes locked with his father's. Doug took a sip from his beer.

"What?" John snapped in disbelief "You're _what?_"

"Gay." Doug spoke evenly.

"Get out." John said as he began to stand. "Get out of my house."

"John!" Marg spoke in a panicked voice. Doug set his beer down and stood up slowly, Pacey looked on, recognising the look in his father's eyes.

It didn't take him long before he found himself moving and reacting to his father, taking hold of his father's wrist before he had a chance to lay a hand on Doug.

Pacey pushed his father down roughly in his chair.

"Sit!" He told him. Three sets of eyes looked at Pacey, he had stood up to his father on occasion in the past, this time was different.

This very moment he did it with assurance and with such strength of character he had never possessed when he was younger. Every other time it was through defense. Now done with a calm, without the wavering emotion from the past.

Pacey was different, John could see that.

"I came here" Pacey began, his voice controlled. "Because Doug wanted me to, because he wanted me to be the distraction when he told you. That no matter what he said to you and how you saw him wouldn't be as bad at how you saw me." Pacey stood, everyone's eyes were firmly on him "At first I was pissed, i was pissed because I thought maybe that's how Doug saw me. The screw up, the loser, the fuck-up. I know it's not true. It's just how _you_ see me."

John laughed humorlessly and shook his head, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not done yet." Pacey continued. "But it doesn't matter, because I have only just realised. Just this very moment, right now. _I don't care_."

John was speechless, he kept his mouth firmly shut because he now saw the truth. He could see the conviction in his son's eyes. It didn't matter what he said or what he thought of Pacey, he simply didn't care. Now John had lost the power to wield insults that had meaning.

Pacey didn't care.

And he meant it.

Pacey drove through the streets of Capeside after dropping Doug off at his apartment. They had barely spoken to each other the ride back. When Pacey had finally parked along the kerb outside Doug's building he had turned to his older brother.

_"Hey Doug?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"It'll be alright." Doug had smiled at him and nodded._

_"Yeah. I know Pacey." Doug turned to leave then stopped. "Hey Pace?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm proud of you little brother." Pacey only smiled and nodded._

He smiled at his brother because it meant a lot to him, it was more important to him that his brother was proud of him. He had respect for his brother, that was why it was so important.

Now he drove towards the B&B in silence, if he was finally able to let go of the insecurities his father had imparted on him, maybe he was also able to do so concerning his own self worth where Joey was concerned.

He needed to talk to Joey, they had said to each other they would go through all of this with honesty and it was important.

Pacey pulled up at the B&B and made his way quietly inside. Joey appeared to be the only one awake. She stood at the window looking out over the creek, lost in thought. Pacey shut the door quietly behind it.

"How'd it go?" She asked him, tipping the last of her coffee down the sink. Pacey sighed.

"Better than I expected." He offered her, Joey nodded and rinsed her cup.

"I think you'll have to watch Grams, she may steal Ben" Joey smiled, turning to Pacey. He moved across the floor to stand before her, he could see she was guarded.

"I could use the break" He smiled. "Jo. About earlier, well the past week or so really."

"No Pace. Not tonight, i'm tired." Pacey frowned as Joey moved off down the hall. "Night Pace." She said as she shut the door to her room firmly behind her.

Pacey sighed and made his way to his room. Hoping he would have a chance to talk to Joey before the wedding.

Joey lay in her bed, wide awake. Maybe this time was different, they were older now and surly they could deal with everything now couldn't they?

All she needed was another large social gathering to blow up, she certainly couldn't deal with that. Joey sighed and rolled over, waiting for the time where everything could be easier.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N Well here we are and I wrote this chapter in record speed! This is the second last Chapter but don't worry as I have mentioned before this is to be a trilogy, so there is one more story after this one! _

_Hope you like this one. The song that I have put in is 'Close your Eyes' - By Michael Bublé (although it was released much later than 2008 when this story is set it was the perfect song to use) Please R&R as it means so much to me._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 19

Joey woke the following morning to the smell of bacon, the smell she always attributed with her mother, it was a smell of home. She smiled and rose up onto her elbows, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Joey slipped out from beneath the sheets and placed her bare feet on the floor boards below. They felt cool to her feet. While it was still early morning she could already feel the summer heat begin to seep through the house. She loved summer in Capeside, it always reminded her of her childhood, running across the lawn playing tag with Dawson and Pacey, swimming in the creek and eating ice cream in town along the docks.

A time where everything was simpler, easy.

Unlike now.

Joey made her way into the kitchen. Grams and Jen were at the table along with Bodie. Jason was out in the yard throwing a ball around with Ben and Alex and Pacey was at the stove, cooking a large breakfast for everyone.

There were a few other guests staying at the B&B who were all seated outside on the large porch which had been extended out to accommodate the large table. It had been finished three summers earlier.

"Good morning Josephine" Grams said, smiling at her.

"Morning" She spoke, accepting the fresh coffee Pacey handed her. He smiled, it was different today. His smile appeared free of the darkness which had plagued him the week before.

"Morning Jo." He said, close to her ear. Joey's stomach fluttered and she grinned at him.

"Morning Pacey."

Pacey turned back to the stove and finished cooking breakfast while Joey sat at the table talking to Jen, Grams and Bodie. Bessie walked in from the laundry smiling.

"You have a great man there Jen. Jason is wonderful." Jen smiled with a dreamy expression across her face.

"I know, I certainly do. I can picture so much of my future with him." Joey grinned at her friend, happy she had finally found someone she could share her life with. Bessie sat down in Bodies lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joey's heart filled with joy at seeing everyone around her happy and content.

"What about you Jo. You and Edwin broke up months ago. About time you found yourself someone too." Bessie smiled. Joey's eyes widened.

"Yeah, maybe" Was all she could say.

"Considering all she does is go out with us or spend time with Ben, not going to happen anytime soon." Jason said as he made his way into the kitchen to help Pacey take the plates out.

Jen, however hid an amused smirk behind her coffee cup as she watched Pacey's body tense.

"I doubt it will be too long" Jen said, quirking an eyebrow up at Joey who returned a confused look. Bessie looked to Jen.

"Is there a guy?" She asked her. Jen shook her head and shrugged, her eyes still on Joey.

"If there is, she hasn't told me."

"Come on everyone, breakfast is ready." Pacey called from the porch, effectively putting an end to the conversation to Joey's relief.

They all sat around the large table, laughing and joking with each other. Ben sat happily between his father and Grams, having taken to her as much as she had him.

Grams smiled as she watched her family engage happily around the table, she didn't get to do this nearly as often as she liked. She had moved in with her daughter almost four years previously and she missed Massachusetts, she missed Boston and Capeside and she missed these people she shared breakfast with. While is was good to be able to connect with Helen again she always felt as though even now she was a stranger, she had not found her place. Her place was in Boston, her place was near Jen.

Thankfully she had seen Pacey over the years, but nothing any more than the occasional coffee or when she and Helen would go out for dinner at Danny's. Pacey was usually too busy for much else and now after hearing about and meeting Ben she knew why.

Most of what Grams said was well thought out and calculated.

"I think i will move back to Boston." She said suddenly, surprising even herself. All eyes widened.

"What?" Jen's face lifted in excitement and disbelief.

"I miss it more than anything Jennifer." She smiled.

"W-w-well wow!" Jen exclaimed "You can stay with me!" She blurted out without thinking. "Oh, um. My guestroom is otherwise occupied." She frowned, trying to think of another solution. Grams opened her mouth to say she could find a small place of her own. Pacey shrugged.

"I have a spare room, Joey could move in there" Pacey said with a shrug. Everyone around the table nodded in agreement, it was a good idea. It would mean Grams wouldn't need her own place. Joey, however nearly choked on her french toast in surprise.

This was not simply about needing a place to live if Grams moved into her room at Jen's.

This was something a little more than that.

The morning passed quickly, Pacey sat in his car with Ben as every one else had already left fifteen minutes before for Gail's wedding. Pacey turned around to his son and rolled his eyes.

"Hang on Ben i'll see if i can get Joey to get a wriggle on" He said and left the car, jogging to the back door.

"Jo, you ready. We're going to be late." He called from the kitchen. Joey hurried out of the bathroom, attempting to do her earring up as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Sorry" She breathed. Pacey felt his heart leap up into his throat at the sight of her. She wore a beautiful red chiffon dress which was strangely familiar, finally remembering it as the dress she had worn to the opening of Ten all those months ago.

She was beautiful, she had rendered Pacey speechless and while it was hard to do for everyone to do, Joey had always been able to do it.

"You okay Pace?" She asked him with concern. Pacey chuckled and shook his head as he lifted his hands to her cheeks.

"You have no idea what you do to me Potter." His voice was low and husky. A shiver tingled down Joey's spine. She smiled with embarrassment, tucking a strand behind her ear. Pacey lowered his mouth to capture hers in a slow, soft kiss. "We'd better go. Ben's in the car waiting." He whispered. Joey nodded slowly, desperately trying to get a hold of herself and remove the fog of desire she was in.

Pacey took her hand in his and led her towards the car, opening her door and flipping her dress back in so the door didn't catch it. He jogged around to the driver's side with a grin on his face.

The ceremony was beautiful in the back yard of Gail's house, the creek which flowed in the background was the perfect setting for the relaxed summer occasion.

Joey, Pacey, Jack, Doug, Jason and Jen sat around a table close to the makeshift dance floor. Dawson had made little attempt to try and socialise with the group. Neither Pacey nor Joey cared, they were prepared to be civil with Dawson but were not going to go out of their way to force a conversation or a connection.

Jack and Jen had removed themselves from the group to talk to him, Jen had introduced Jason as well. Jason however was not overly impressed with the man and said so to the group that he reminded him of the rich art collectors who frequented his sisters art gallery; filled with pretension, hot air and very little quintessence. Everyone had laughed because, he was right.

After the group wandered over the lawn, mingling with other guests, Pacey made his way over to Joey and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Joey's face lit up and her brown eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. Her hand slid into it's rightful place within his and he lead them to the dance floor.

_Close your eyes_

_Let me tell you the reasons why_

_Think you're one of a kind_

_Here's to you_

_The one that I suppose is true_

_Do what you got to do_

_You're one of a kind_

_Thank god your mine_

They danced slowly, without words. Moving slowly to the music. Their bodies a perfect fit with the other, just as it had always been. Joey's hand within Pacey's and her other cupped his shoulder she looked up to him, a smile crossed his lips as he looked down to her, as though they were the only two to have ever existed in time and space.

_You're an angel dressed in armor_

_You're the fair in every fight_

_You're my life and my safe harbor_

_Where the sun sets every night_

_And if my love is blind_

_I don't want to see the light_

_It's your beauty that betrays you_

_Your smile gives you away_

It was these moments in which Joey knew she could live within them forever, to watch as the world around them fell away. She also knew it could not be forever, other moments needed to occur if anyone would move forward. With this truth in mind she spoke.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, Pacey's brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what she was referring to. "Moving into the spare room. Did you mean it?" She clarified. Pacey's mouth tugged up at the corners.

"No" He said.

"Oh" Joey could feel her heart sink, she began to pull away from Pacey. He held her firmly however.

"I was thinking this whole _'taking things slowly'_ isn't really working Jo." She could feel her stomach twisting into painful knots and a lump formed in her throat, her eyes burned with tears she refused to shed. Joey's eyes fell away as she looked down, anywhere from where she could see Pacey. With her downcast eyes, she didn't see the smirk on his face or the shining glint of love in his eyes.

_When your luck was down in me_

_I know I'm finally free_

_So I tell you gratefully_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_Is yours to keep_

Pacey removed his hand from the small of Joeys back and brought it up to her chin, pulling her face up so their eyes could meet. He pulled her other hand and placed it upon his chest, over his heart.

"See, I was thinking that Jen and Jason tend to use the guestroom a lot and at times so do Jack and Doug. I can't very well take that away from them."

"Oh" It was all Joey could say while her heart was breaking.

"I think it would be much better if you move into my room." Joey's eyes widened and a smile began to creep it's way across her lips. "I mean if you want." He added, now feeling unsure if he was asking too much, too fast.

"I thought, I thought you wanted to take this slow. What's changed?" She asked him. Pacey let out a small breath while he gathered his thoughts.

"Last night, while I was at dinner over at my parents I had an epiphany." He chuckled at Joey's raised eyebrows, she smirked at him. "I know, crazy huh? Anyway, over the last week I have felt this enormous dark cloud over me and I couldn't shake it. All the feelings I once felt came flooding back to me. It wasn't just about my parents, it was Capeside as well. But I came to the realisation that I don't need anyone's approval. I am proud of who I am and what I have achieved and the most important people in my life are the one's I know are proud of me and that's all i need."

"Pacey, you are an amazing man, and an even more amazing father. I'm just glad that you finally believe that now. After coming home and-"

"See that's just it Jo, that's what I have also realised about my life and why all those feelings I used to have don't matter anymore because Capeside, here it's not my home. Not anymore and I don't think it has been since you and I set foot on True Love and sailed away for a summer."

_You're the reason why I'm breathing_

_With a little look my way_

_You're the reason that I'm feeling_

_It's finally safe to stay_

Pacey smiled down at Joey as he tucked the hair behind her ear, he bent down to her ear and spoke with his voice husky with intimacy and emotion.

"Your heart Joey. Your heart is my home. I don't ever want to leave." Joey felt a single tear make its way down her cheek. Pacey pulled back to stare into the eyes of the woman who he knew was and always would be the love of his life.

Grams smiled as she watched the most beautiful scene unfold before her, Pacey's lips captured Joey's as he dipped her on the dance floor in a romantic move made for the big screen. She sighed with happiness.

Doug and Jack's mouths opened in shock at the display before them. Jason watched and scratched his temple.

"Huh" He said and shook his head. Jen however said the one thing that was typical of only Jen, she spoke loudly and without filtering despite her proximity to Grams.

"Well. It's about fucking time."

They had all spent the next hour dancing and switching partners, laughing and having a wonderful time until they all fell into their seats in exhaustion, Pacey kept a watchful eye over Ben as he ran around with Alex and Lily. The three children laughing happily and playing as though they had known each other for years.

"So, how long have you been hiding this from us?" Jen said suddenly. Pacey and Joey looked at one another and chuckled, shaking their heads. "Well?" Her eyebrow lifted.

"A while" Joey answered. "Before I left for the book signing." She said and then grimaced as Jack snorted.

"What? That was almost three months ago." He said with surprise. Jason chuckled. Pacey shrugged as he looked back over to Ben as he ran around to the front of the house out of his line of sight. Pacey stood and excused himself to go after his son. He walked across the lawn and up the side of the house.

"Hey kids, how about you stick to the back of the house where we can see you." Ben grinned and took off after Alex as the moved to the back. Pacey turned to follow when the front door opened and Dawson stood on the front porch. They looked at each other before Dawson spoke.

"What are you doing here Pacey?" He asked him. Pacey sighed. Here we go, he thought to himself.

"Your mother invited me Dawson." He spoke. Dawson moved down the front steps and onto the lawn, keeping reasonable distance between he and Pacey. Dawson shook his head and narrowed his eyes at his former best friend.

"Well, did it occur to you that I wouldn't want you here?"

"Well of coarse it did Dawson. Truth is I don't give a fuck." Pacey made to leave as Dawson called after him, both men oblivious to the woman standing behind the screen door listening to their conversation.

"You have taken everything from me." Dawson said. Pacey's brows furrowed as he turned.

"What? I haven't taken anything from you." He said.

"What about Ben?" He said, his voice filled with growing anger. Pacey laughed in disbelief. "He's my son Pacey."

"Is he? I'm having a hard time believing that one Dawson, it was me who was there for Audrey throughout the pregnancy. It was me who was there when she went into labour, who waited while Ben was born. It was me who had to try to run a kitchen while grieving her death and look after a new born. That was not you." Pacey could feel the anger in his own voice "When Ben needed his shots I took him. I took him to the doctors for check ups and when he had an ear infection. When Ben said Dadda for the first time he was talking to me, not you. So tell me Dawson how is he your son. In the five or so years that you have known about him you have met him once. Even today you have not acknowledged him." Pacey shook his head.

"But..." Dawson faltered.

"The only time you have spent with him? You almost killed him." Pacey spat and he turned to leave. "You only thing you have Dawson is biology. That doesn't make you a father."

Pacey made his way back to the table with his friends, taking deep breaths to get his anger under control.

"I don't believe it!" Jason scoffed. "No way do I believe that." He said.

"It's true" Jen said nodding. Pacey took his seat next to Joey and reached for her hand, kissing her knuckles. She gave him a questioning look. Pacey smiled and said he would tell her later, she nodded and they returned to the conversation.

"You don't believe what?" Pacey asked.

"Your high school antics" Jack answered for Jason.

"Oh, really. Which one would that be, when I spat on a teacher or when I slept with another one?" Pacey then realised his mistake when he suddenly noticed Doug's jaw drop. "Oh, I forgot, you're part of our inner circle now aren't you." Pacey chuckled nervously.

"You slept with your high school teacher?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Tamara Jacobs, it was true?" Doug asked his brother. Pacey shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Oh Yeah." Joey said as she took a sip from her glass of wine and Pacey secretly wondered how many glasses she'd had. "Dawson managed to capture the whole event on film" Joey grinned. Clearly, Pacey thought, Joey had quite a few glasses. "Besides, that was ten years ago" Joey waved her hand about dismissively. Doug shook his head and chuckled, realising that over the years he was learning more and more about his brother.

"Actually Pacey, we were talking about you grand romantic gestures."

"Ah, I see. I guess I put mu foot in it huh" Joey grinned.

"I can't believe you never told me. I never figured you for a love em and leave them kind of guy. I mean with all the women you have -"

"Jase, there were not that many" Pacey chuckled nervously. Joey raised an eyebrow. Truth was she really didn't care, Pacey was here with her. Nothing else mattered.

Once the afternoon began to merge into early evening they all made their way to congratulate the Bride and Groom once more, gather the kids and make their way back to the B&B. Jack left to drop Doug off at his apartment so he could get a nap in before he started his shift.

Jason went in to help prepare dinner while Jen, Joey and Pacey sat on the back porch looking out over the creek.

"It was a beautiful wedding" Joey smiled, taking sips from her glass of wine. Pacey nodded.

"Yes it was. I'm glad Gail was able to find love again." Pacey turned to Jen. "So, Grams is coming home eh?" Jen's face lit up.

"I know, I can't believe it." She grinned.

"I've been kicked out." Joey mused. Pacey raised an eyebrow at her. "What? It's true" She smiled. Pacey shook his head and took a sip, looking to her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well then, if that's your attitude, you _can_ have the guestroom plus the large bed all to yourself." Pacey smiled as he brought the beer to his lips. Joey leaned over to Pacey and rested her head on his shoulder looking up to him with soulful eyes. "Ha, you really think after all these years the eyes are gonna work Potter."

"Can I please stay in your room Pace?" She poked her lip out. "Please Pace?" Pacey chuckled and shook his head, not daring to look at her. He glanced down at her and grinned, leant down and kissed her softly.

"you fight dirty, Potter." He said between kisses. Joey pulled back and grinned, her tongue between her teeth.

"Sucker" She laughed.

Jen rolled her eyes at the pair, Jack had returned and was walking up the steps to the porch.

"I almost wish you two were still sneaking around, I forgot how sickening you two are." She grumbled as she took a sip from her glass. Pacey passed Jack a beer as he sat down.

"Now can we call Drue?" Jack asked. Jen chuckled.

Pacey and Joey pulled away from each other to look and Jen and Jack. "Huh?" They said in unison. Jack looked at Jen and waved his hand at them. "Nevermind" He said, Joey and Pacey shrugged before returning to their kissing.

Jason walked out with Bodie and Bessie as they carried platters for dinner.

"Oh, good god. There are children around." He laughed.

"You should have seen them in high school, this is nothing compared to what I would come home to"

"Bodie!" Joey exclaimed with embarrassment. Ben pulled himself up into the chair beside Joey and leant over to her and spoke in a very loud whisper.

"See. I told you Daddy liked you better than Jen." The entire table erupted in laughter.

Everyone sat around eating and drinking, laughing and enjoying their time together into the early hours of the morning, each thankful they had each other in their lives and everything felt complete with them.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N Well this is it folks, the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this. As I have mentioned there will be a third installment to this which is tentatively titled: The Least Travelled Road. _

_While I am not sure when I will begin it, i don't think it will be too far away. So keep an eye out and if you like i am happy for anyone to PM me if you feel the need to gently kick my ass. Please R&R._

A Fork in the Road

Chapter 20

Joey woke the following morning to the sound of Pacey's door shutting and the unmistakable sound of him making his way down the hall to the kitchen. The house was quiet as it was relatively early and Joey guessed many would be nursing hangovers. Joey slipped from bed, surprised at how good she felt. Pacey stood at the kitchen sink staring out over the creek in the early morning light.

"Hey" Pacey spun around at Joey's voice, giving a sleepy smile he pulled her in close to him.

"Morning Jo." He said as he pulled her in close to his chest as they both stood staring out across the creek, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. "So" He said."You sure you want to move in with me. I mean you never actually said yes to my offer." Joey laughed.

"No. I didn't did I" She twisted to look up to him and nodded.

"You don't think we are going too fast here, I mean I was the one who was worried about Ben and everything."

"Do you think we are going too fast?" She asked him. Pacey sighed then finally shook his head.

"It feels right, that's all I know." He said.

"I agree." She spoke as they turned back to the creek."Why the early morning?" Joey asks, her eyes still focused outside the window. Pacey drops his chin to rest on her shoulder and sighed, a heavy sigh with regret.

"I wanted to head back to Boston early" He said, Joey frowned. "I'll have to wake Ben up soon, but i'll wait a little longer. He had a long day yesterday." Joey smiled, remembering how he had played all day with Alex and Lily, stopping occasionally to refuel on food.

Joey sighed at the feel of Pacey's warm lips on her neck as he pushed aside the long silky strands of her hair and moved his way up behind her ear.

"We are leaving just after lunch Pace, maybe Ben could come home with us. Saves waking him up." Joey suggested. Pacey paused his wandering lips.

"Mm." He mumbled against her neck. "I don't want to dump him on you Jo." He said as he then stood to move over to the coffee maker. Joey shook her head at him.

"Pace. It's no trouble, he's exhausted. You said it yourself, besides he loves it here and we won't be too far behind you really. A few hours." Pacey considered Joey's suggestion, she could sense his hesitation. "You know I love that little boy more than anything Pace." She added. Pacey smiled and slowly nodded his head.

"I'm sure he would love to spend more time with Alex." He mused, finishing the coffees, he handed a cup over for Joey as they headed out to the dock.

"It's settled then" She said as they sat, their legs swinging over the edge of the dock.

"Okay, i'll have to switch Ben's seat into Jen's then" He said, taking a sip from the steaming mug. Joey shrugged.

"It might be easier if I take your car and you take Jen's" Pacey nodded in concurrence. "But you can risk going in their room, make sure you knock though" Joey smirked. Pacey chuckled.

"Yes I remember Jen mentioning something about that when she told me the story of the whiteboards." Joey nodded.

"I would not like to relive that moment thank you." Pacey chuckled then and pulled Joey into his side.

They sat for a while longer, happily looking out over the creek beyond. "You never got around to telling me what you said you were going to tell me later." Joey frowned "Did that make sense?" She asked, mostly to herself. Pacey lifted an eyebrow.

"Joey morning gibberish, i'm quite fluent." Joey elbowed him in the ribs. "I had an argument with Dawson, about Ben."

"What?" Pacey nodded, unperturbed by the events of the day before.

"He just did his usual." Pacey said " Acted very..." Pacey chewed on his lip, searching for the correct words.

"Dawson-like" Pacey smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's it. Very Dawson-like indeed. But I handled it well enough and I certainly wont be losing any sleep over it." Pacey swung his legs above the water, smiling.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Joey noted, draining the last of her coffee. Pacey's smile widened as he dropped a noisy kiss on Joey's head.

"How could I not be. It's going to be a wonderful day, I am sitting here with the woman I love. My son is asleep in the house behind us along with every one who is important to me."

Joey grinned, swinging her legs against his.

"It feels different this time" Joey mused, Pacey chuckled lightly.

"Yes, it does. Easier and our lives are far more complicated this time, I guess it's the level of maturity we have now." Joey snorted at Pacey's words.

"Well. Me anyway Pace."

Joey watched as Pacey put his bag in the trunk and move around to the front of Jen's car. Pacey pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"Take it easy on the roads" He said with concern, Joey laughed and shook her head. "Hey, it gets crazy at the end of the weekend Jo. I want to make sure two of my favorite people are safe." He smiled, leaning down to capture her lips with his own once again. Joey smiled against his lips.

"I'm one of your favorite people?"

"Well, I was going to say Ben and Grams but you'll do i suppose." Joey's eyes widened and she slapped him in the chest. Pacey chuckled and pulled her back close to him. "I love you Jo." He said. Joey gave her crooked smile up at him and kissed him quickly.

"I love you too Pace. Now you'd better get going. Don't worry i'll be safe." Pacey nodded and pulled Jen's keys from his pocket.

"Bye Pace. We'll see at home" Jen called from the porch.

"See ya Jen"

Pacey walked back to the car and hopped in, waving as he backed out and drove off. Joey stood watching Pacey drive away until she could no longer see Jen's car. She let out a breath and made her way back to the porch, accepting the coffee Bessie handed her.

"So, things have been happening rather quickly with you and Pacey." Bessie mused while taking a sip from her cup. Joey smiled and nodded.

"You think it's too fast?" She asked her sister. Bessie shrugged.

"I don't know, what I do know is that I have never seen you this happy in years, even when you were with Edwin. I just hope you are ready to be a mother Jo, that's all." Joey nodded.

"I am, which is strange. I expected this to be a hard decision but it just feels...I don't know. It feels as though this is the only logical place for me. Right now and anything else doesn't make sense."

"Well it must be the right decision then" Jen piped up with a grin. Joey nodded and offered a smile back.

Joey rolled her eyes at her sister as she began to cry, Jason chuckled at he put their luggage in the back and Jen buckled Ben in his car seat.

"Bess, we live less than an hour away." Joey smirked at her sister, Bodie shook his head in amusement, his arms across Bessie's shoulders.

"I know. I know I am being silly. Just ignore me and drive safely." Joey smiled and hugged Bessie and Bodie for the hundredth time that day. Joey rolled her eyes and made her way back to Pacey's car where her passengers were seated and buckled up. She apologised as she found her seat behind the wheel, shifted into reverse and pulled the car out.

"Let's go home" She said as she spun the wheel and turned onto the road.

The drive home was filled with chatter, every so ofter Joey would glance back in the rearview mirror at Ben. Sometimes he would be looking out the window or laughing at Jen and Jason in the back seat. Other times he would lock eyes with Joey and give a smile that reminded her of Audrey.

Jason and Grams appeared to get along famously and she commented to Joey how her granddaughter had finally found someone worthy of her. Jason grinned happily at Grams' admission because he knew she was the centre of Jen's world. Grams also said she was especially happy for Jason's line of work as she had, in the past fretted over the possibility of Jen losing her life to a serious case of food poisoning she would inevitably create for herself.

Jen didn't appear amused, everyone else did however and while Jason had said that he hadn't had the pleasure of tasting any of Jens cooking, Joey felt the need to tell him to leave it as one of life's mysteries.

"I can bake cakes." Jen had piped in, Ben's response was a low groan at the memory of that fateful night. Jen frowned and decided it best to keep her mouth quiet on the matter although before she did she mentioned that Joey was hardly skilled and that area either. Joey shrugged and said she knew that but the difference between them both, she knew her limits and was in no way delusional on the matter.

Jen sulked the rest of the way home.

Joey finally parked Pacey truck outside Jen's apartment block, they all stretched once on the sidewalk. Jason's eyes lit up and he bounded over to the large garden surrounding the apartments and plucked a single daisy from the earth. Smiling he graciously held it aloft for Jen. She giggled and accepted the flower happily.

"Young love" Grams smiled wistfully.

"Hey, I figure after hearing all about Pacey's predilection for schmaltz, I had to up the ante if I am ever to compete." Joey rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking Ben by the hand as they made their way into the building.

"Jason, i'm sorry but you are no competition" Joey smiled. Jason screwed his nose up.

"Well what has he done lately?" He spoke with mild dejection. "I mean I am at least in front today."

Jen frowned as she looked to Joey.

"You got your key, i forgot to take mine off the car keys" She said. Joey nodded and rifled around in her bag for the elusive apartment key.

Everyone sighed in relief as they made their way inside, Grams moved to find a drink for Ben and to put on a pot of tea while Jason helped Jen with her and Grams' bags.

Joey made her way to her bedroom to pack some more clothes to take to Pacey's when she stopped short at her bedroom door. Her eyes widened at the the hastily scrawled words in Pacey's unmistakable handwriting on her whiteboard.

Jason snorted at what he had written. "You take my breath away." He rolled his eyes. "Anyone can write that." He spoke, clearly not impressed. A smile tugged at Joey's lips as she reread the words Pacey had written for her. Joey stood for a beat before opening her door to go and pack.

Her mouth dropped along with Jen and Jason's as hundreds of pink and white balloons spilled out and into the hall.

"Oh my God!" Jen giggled and turned to Jason "Still think you're in front?" She asked him. Jason frowned, and turned, heading to Jen's room muttering something about it was now on, the battle for romantic gestures would be his victory despite that days loss. Ben came bounding down the hall at the sight of the balloons and began kicking and hitting them. Joey laughed as she, Ben and Jen all danced around swatting at balloons, laughing and squealing in delight.

Grams looked on with a large smile planted across her face. Jason leaned up against Jens door jamb on the opposite end of the hall and smiled, shaking his head.

He was happy for Pacey, over the few years he had known him Pacey spoke very little about his past with Joey. He finally understood why, initially he thought it was because she had been a small part of his life but now he knew better. Pacey had not spoken too much because she was his entire world and it had hurt too much to talk about her when they were no longer together.

He had to admit Pacey had been happier in the preceding months and especially over the weekend spent in Capeside, he was happy. Pacey was his best friend and he had always walked around with a dark cloud over his head and while he understood a lot of it as he and Pacey had a similar childhood, he now knew his heart had been missing the entire time he had known him.

And now, he had finally got it back.

Joey threw her bags in the back and pulled the keys from her pocket, eager to see Pacey. Jen and Jason said they were waiting for Jack as they had arranged to meet him for coffee and would bring Ben with them when Jen came to pick up her car later.

Ben and Grams' had already gone for a walk to the market for choc chip cookie ingredients much to Ben's delight. Joey secretly wondered if Grams was plotting Ben's kidnapping. She smiled to herself happy Ben had a grandmother in Grams.

"Okay, well i'll see you and Ben at home later then." She grinned realising it had taken no time at all to regard Pacey and Ben's place as hers too. Jen nodded and waved to Joey as she pulled out into the lazy sunday traffic towards Pacey, towards home.

Joey parked Pacey's truck around the side of the building in it's usual place, deciding she would collect her bags later. Joey swung out of the seat and locked the car behind her, smiling as she made her way around the building and pushed into the front entrance of Ten.

She watched as Pacey moved about in the kitchen, happy to stand there for a beat as he was oblivious to her presence until he stilled and slowly looked up from the bench. An easy grin flashed over his face as he could sight of the beautiful woman walking towards him. Pacey moved to the door to the kitchen and back rooms. Joey pushed through the door and flung herself into Pacey's arms.

"Whoa, easy Potter." He grinned, one arm around her while the other flew out to steady them against the wall. Joey grinned as she looked into Pacey's eyes, hers stung with tears of overwhelming emotion for this man. "I take it you've been home then?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows at her, Joey nodded her head slowly. Before he could say anything further Joey cupped his face in her hands and pulled him towards her.

Their lips met in a slow soft kiss, where the world around them fell away as it usually did when their bodies met. Pacey moaned as Joey's tongue slipped between his lips, deepening the kiss and feeling as though it wasn't enough.

"Easy, I'm still dizzy and light-headed from blowing all those balloons up." He smiled. Joey's eyes widened.

"You blew them up by mouth?" She asked incredulously. Pacey chuckled and then rolled his eyes at her.

"You know Potter, it'd be kind of an empty gesture if I had blown them up any other way you know, kinda meaningless yeah?"

Joey nodded and began to push Pacey down the hall toward his office. He stopped and pulled his mouth from hers, tucking her hair behind her ear which had escaped the confines of her hair band.

"Where's Ben?" He asked breathlessly. Joey smiled, kissing Pacey softly.

"Baking cookies with Grams" She murmured against his lips, Pacey smiled.

"We may have to keep a watchful eye on her Jo." He said. Joey nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing myself on the way over. Jen's going to have Jack bring them home later" Pacey nodded and sighed, pulling Joey closer as they made their way toward the office. Pacey grappled with the office door as Joey's lips assaulted his neck, he groaned in exasperation as he realised the door was locked. He fumbled around in his pocket to find his keys, attempting to unlock the door and kiss Joey at the same time.

After a few exasperated choice words, Pacey managed to unlock the door, Joey pushed Pacey through the open doorway. He fell against the desk heavily as Joey began to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers moving nimbly as she worked her way down. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and pulled it away from him to drop it to the floor below them. Pacey pulled Joey closer to him, her breasts crushed hard against his bare chest, he spun them both around while swiping the items off his desk in one swift move and moved between her legs. Joey moaned as Pacey's mouth met hers before making their way down her neck, he tugged with frustration on the hem of her shirt before pulling it out from the waistband of her jeans. One swift movement and her shirt joined Pacey's on the floor and Pacey's hand was at the back of Joey's head, he removed her hair band and tossed it aside, his hands tangling in the soft, silky tresses.

Soon her bra added to the growing collection of discarded clothes, Pacey moaned in appreciation as his mouth moved down her neck and his tongue swirled over the swell of her breasts.

Pacey gently lowered Joey to lie against the cool wood of the now uncluttered desk below her, she closed her eyes in pleasure as Pacey lavished attention on her breasts. Joey's eyes opened and spoke through her haze of desire, her voice coming out in ragged breaths as she clutched at the soft, short curls in Pacey's hair.

"Pace." She breathed.

"Mmm?" He murmured, not allowing his lips to move away from her body.

"Do we..." Joey gasped "Oh" She moaned, momentarily losing her train of thought "Do we have...have time?" She breathed. Pacey stilled, smiling against her. He made his way back up to her and finding her lips with his.

"Yes ." He spoke, kissing her again. He pulled back, one elbow supporting his weight over her as his other hand gently brushed the hair away from her face. He leaned in to kiss her softly, chuckled as she whimpered when he pulled away again to look her in the eyes. His voice thick with love and the tone now serious when he spoke.

"We have time, Jo. We have all the time in the world."

**THE END**


End file.
